Possesed: Natsu
by obako-chan97
Summary: This morning, Lucy Heartfillia founds something that is really weird in her WHOLE life, her crus-ahem-teammate is acting really weird! Well, it is not weird for Natsu to be weird, but this time is different! "I.. Want.. I want Lucy..." R&R! ENJOY! COMPLETE!
1. I want Lucy

**I made this just for fun, and I liked Natsu-Lucy really much, and this is my first time anyway, soo yeah enjoy the story..**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, nor the characters….. All the characters belongs to HIRO MASHIMA, and I LOVE Fairy Tail. **

**Navi:**

_**Bold + italic = Thoughts.**_

**Bold = Places, or Place navigator.**

**Will be told in many people's POV, and will be marked whose POV it is. **

It is Monday morning when a girl with blond hair woke up in her bedroom at 9 o'clock.

"Hooaaaaahhhmm…" She yawned. _**Man, what a beautiful sleep i have last night. **_She smiled, and then she gets up from her bed, humming her favourite song, and heading to the bathroom.

Suddenly, she stopped. She realized there's something unusual happened in her room this morning… _**The hell? There's nothing in here so why am I feel there's something's not right?, **_she thought, as she scan her room. Her clothes are neat in the cupboard, her desk is neat as usual, and there's nothing wrong either in the kitchen…. So how van there be something wrong? _**Oh I know!. **_she clapped her hand. Then hurried take a shower.

It didn't take more than 10 minute and she already done, hurrying put on her outfit for today, which a blue short-skirt, and a whit tank-top with a midnight blue blazer outside, and after that she make up her hair, with the same hairstyle as always. _**My favourite hairstyle, tee-hee!. **_She giggled to herself, then put on her shoes, and goes to her lovely guild.. Fairy Tail.

In the middle of her way to Fairy Tail, she suddenly thought why did she thinks that it's rare (or more likely, wrong) if Natsu isn't there in her room this morning. _**Oh my God… Why the hell am I think that I missed Natsu? NO! NO! I don't missed him… It's just… Goddamit… **_She sigh, then suddenly..

"Lu-chaaan!"

A voice called her from behind.

"Ah! Levy!" She smiled, and laughing.

"Lu-chan!" she rushed to Lucy, tried to get a grip on her breath before she continue talking, "You gotta go with me to the guild.. NOW!"

"Eh..?" Looking at her confusedly, Lucy ran following Levy from behind.

**-At Fairy Tail-**

"URRYYAAAA!" Natsu yelled, from the top of the table, his flame is surrounding him, a big one.

"OOOEEII! Get a grip there Flame-head!" Gray said. On his stance to cast his Ice magic, just in case the flame-head, lost control.

"Natsu! You have to get a grip on yourself, and get back to your ownself! It's dangerous!" Erza said, while she's already pointing out her sword to Natsu.

"Oi, Moron! Get a down before I kick your ass with my metal!" Gajeel continue.

"Natshuu…. What happened to you?, did you just eat a bad fish, or is yourtravelling sickness came again?" Happy asked, worriedly, but then being slapped by Charle in the head, "Moron! Don't think he's the same as you are! And anyway, how come he gets a sick on traveling, while the guild itself IS NOT MOVING!" Charle shouted, on Happy's ear. "Yikes!" Happy said.

"Charle! Stop it! now we have to focused on Natsu-san!" Wendy said, glaring at Charle, then looked back at Natsu, "Natsu-san…. Why you become like this? Lucy-san…. Where are you…?" She continued, worriedly.

When Lucy and Levy arrived. Lucy looked at Natsu becoming something she never knew before. Someone that totally different from the Natsu she knew. Her eyes widened as she saw Natsu's eyes are glaring at her, and he growled, his eyes that she never knew before. His eyes are soo…. scary… No not scary.. Horrifying, Lucy looked at Natsu's eyes in horror, suddenly she doesn't know why she can see lots of dark auras are surrounding Natsu.. _**H-Heck...? What is that?**_She thought, while she's really nervous and scared at Natsu who is glaring at her, then he gets down from the table, his flames getting bigger and bigger, then he approach Lucy, who's looking at him frightenedly and prepared to run.

"GWAAH!" He growled as he jumped on to Lucy.

"O-oi! Fire-breath!" Gray tried to stop him.

"Natsu!" Erza called.

"O-OI! YOU'LL HIT ON TO SQUIRT TOO IF YOU GO LIKE THAT!" Gajeel yelled.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy said

"K-kyyaaa!" Lucy screamed, and she closed her eyes, she couldn't think of anything anymore. _**This must be the end. **_

**LUCY'S POV**

_**Oh man… This got to be the end of my life!, **_…. "Eh?" I looked at something that was just hitting my body. It's not hurtful, it's really gentle, but rather than hitting it's more like… a hug…

I opened my eyes, and I saw Natsu is hugging me, my face is blushing, and I can see his face is so tired.. (I don't even know why) and then I realized he's already fell asleep when he hugged me. "Lu..Lushiiy.. hmm… ." I don't know if he's a sleep-talker. Then, we finally get him to one of the seat in the hall, and he's surrounded by Erza and Gray, just in case he got crazy just like a while ago.

"Geez, I dunno what happened to that flame boy, by the way hey squeak, are you fine?" Gajeel said. "Geez! Gajeel! Stop calling me squirt! And….. I'm fine….. Thanks for aksing…." Levy answered with a blush on her face, which made Gajeel smiled too when he saw that pink flush spreading on her white cheek. "oh and anyway, I didn't call you squeak just then, I call you '**squirt' **gii-hee!" He smirked, making the script mage even angrier.

Meanwhile, not far from where Levy and Gajeel arguing, the I am looking at my pink-haired partner, I was just staring at the sky a minute ago, then I don't know why I worried about him, that's why I took a peek at him,_** Natsu…**_ I kept looking at him, who's snoring right now… _**What in the world has got in to you? **_She sigh and stared at the sky, again.

TO BE CONTINUE….

**And! that's my first fan-fic, now I will give you a clue (summary I mean xD) for the next part!**

"_Don't you want it? hehm.."_

_She smirked at him.. Evil smirk.._

"_I-I w-want .. I-I want Lucy…"_

_Her smirk got more evil and bigger when she heard his answered._

"_Heh, then… You'll do as I say"._

_A girl arrived at the guild looking straightly then, she get in to the guild, and revealed a very outstanding secret!_

_Who is the girl? And who is the evil woman? _NEXT PART! "Possesed: Natsu 2"

**Oh! And I know it may be short but well, this is just a starter, so please comment! Praises welcomed, but bad critique is un-welcomed! LOL kidding, it's alright bad or not, please comment and review! :D Thank you! Arigatou! *bows***


	2. Cutting threads NaLu, GraLe

**HEY! It's me again! I've back with a new chapter, hope this one will be much longer than the last one! Oh! And from this on, the fun begins! Tee-hee!**

**Natsu: OOH! Ohayou oba-chaan!**

**Me: SHEESH! STOP CALLING ME OBA-CHAN! **

**Natsu: …why?**

**Me: …. Dunno, well i think oba-chan means granny or something in japanesse**

**Natsu: but you are oba-chan, right?**

**Me: I know I know Just call me obako-chan, then tell the reader if I'm not your creator (either it's you and your friends or the fairy tail itself) AMD GET OUTTA HERE SO I CAN TELL THESE GUYS THE STORIES!**

**Natsu: ….U-understood! Now guys! Oba-ch- – oops – obako-chan I mean.. didn't make AND own the fairy tail, but still she's making fan-fics! So enjoy! okay then i need to get the hell outta here, or she'll be angry AGAIN *whisper* ja ne!**

**CHAPTER: 2**

"Oi Lucy." The Celestial mage turns to see who called her, "Ah, Gray!" The Ice mage nod, and smile, "may I talk to you for a while? This is about Natsu," He said. "Yeah, sure!" Lucy walks out from the guild with Gray and have a walk in Magnolia.

"Have you been noticing something weird, Lucy?"

"Hmm? About Natsu?"

"Yeah, don't you think he's weird yesterday?"

Lucy suddenly remembered, _**Gray's right.. There gotta be something wrong **_she thought.

"Oi, Lucy?"

Lucy snapped out from her thoughts and said, "Uh-uh, I'm agree."

"What happened to him, I wonder"

"I don't know.. But those eyes, and those black auras.. Do you notice it Gray? Somehow, it's familiar to me.."

"Really? Well honestly, yeah I think so too," he answered. (Actually he doesn't really mind what's Lucy saying, because for him, Natsu is always like that, soo nothing unusual)

Then there's a long pause between them, until suddenly…

"I know!" Lucy snapped.

"Know what?" Gray asked. "That dark auras, do you remember Master Hades and the Master Jose from Phantom Lord guild?" she answered. "Yeah, of course I do, how can I ever forget them?" He answer, "what's with them?." "I was just thinking.. Isn't that dark auras that Natsu has yesterday, similar to them?" She asked. "Yeah… You got that right, so what's with it? I think every dark aura are the same.." He answered. "Gray… Take this seriously would'cha? First, the dark aura Master Jose & Hades possesses is really strong, they have lots of hatred and evil on them, but now if we compare Natsu's dark aura is similar to them… It's like… Impossible… because I don't think that Natsu-" "GOT HATREDS ON HIS HEART OVER HIS NAKAMA!" Gray's eyes widened. "Now you're talkin'" Lucy nod, then stared at the ground again, thinking.

"I got to tell Erza! You're coming Lucy?"

"Nah, I don't think so.. I need to go to Levy's house.."

"Kay' then see-"

He was just going to say 'see ya later' when he knew that there's someone behind them. _**T-the fuck…? **_He thought. "Hmm? what is it Gray?" Lucy said to Gray, when she saw Gray's frozen while looking behind, looking at the view that Gray was seeing right now, "Aren't you going to go to Er-" then Lucy got frozen.

**LUCY' POV **

_**T-THE HELL?, **_Natsu.. Is here… Meanwhile, Natsu seemed to be not quite happy. "Gray…." He growled. Looking at them angrily. _**What's his problem now…? Oh my gosh, help!**_ He take a step forward, then I heard Gray said, "get outta here Lucy! let me handle this flame-brain!." I nodded, and then turn around and start running, while I still look at Gray, making sure he'll be alright.

**Gray's POV**

"Now, now.. What am I going to do with you..?" I ask. Just trying to make this ash-brain-hole chill put a bit, but still, it seemed useless.. He's still growling, even more louder, "DAMN YOU GRAY!" He yelled, and start to start his attack._** What the fuck? Why did he angry to me? It's not like I did something to him…right?**_. He didn't say anything, but his attack just now I'm quiet positive if it was, Fire Dragon's Fist he got there. "You ask for it! Ice Make: Shield!" then a huge shield-cave-like stood in front of me, and then i realized his flames were too big, _**Sheesh.. Quiet horrifying flame you got there, eh Flame-breathe..? **_His attack successfully melt my shield, but before it's completely melted, it is quiet efficient to help me run away couple of meters back before he strikes again. But man, I'm wrong.. When I take couples of steps behind, He's already standing behind of me and hit me in the head.

Anyway, at the first time Lucy told me about the dark aura that Natsu has, I'm not quiet serious, because I didn't see it, and usually I don't believe of things I haven't seen with my own eyes.. But now… I can see it clearly.. He growled and his face shows that he's really angry-and I don't even know why-at me. He was just going to blow me up with another flame he got there, until suddenly I heard a voice which is I know really well…. Lucy's.

"STOP IT NATSU!" She said, squinting her eyes, while tears are overflowing, "THIS.. IS NOT THE NATSU THAT I KNEW!" I can see Natsu is quiet shocked when he heard her said that, "NATSU THAT I KNEW, IS NOT THIS NATSU! NATSU IS KIND! HAPPY! CHEERFUL! AND HE LOVE HIS NAKAMA THE BEST EVEN I HE's OFTEN HAVE FIGHTS WITH THEM! That's.. The Natsu I knew.. The Natsu I'm happy with .. And.." Her voice got smaller, "The Natsu I …. like.." _**Whoo-hoo! Finally, she said it, go for it Lucy! **_When I look back at Natsu, his eyes got widened, his eyebrows going up as if he's showing a sad emoion there, suddenly his dark auras disappeared slowly, and he said, "Lu..cy.."

After that all that I heard is a bang on the head, then I see Erza standing behind him with her hands clenched and I see a big bump on Natsu's head, then.. As usual, he fainted.

"Are you alright, Gray?" She asked.

"Y-yeah.. Oh by the way Erza, I think we should get back to the guild, me and Lucy got some good info, it might be true, so we just need to tell everyone about this and ask couple of question then solve this problem.."

"Alright," She said, carrying Natsu on her shoulder, "Let's go back, Lucy, you're coming?"

"Y-yeah Erza.." She stood up, and wiped out her tears.. Somehow I feel sorry for her.

**NORMAL POV **

"Guys! Lucy and Gray here have a information about what happened to Natsu in the passed two days, Lucy, Gray.. Please tell us." Erza said.

"Ehm..! Okay.. First guys.. I want to tell you that just then in a street in here-Magnolia, not so far from the guild he was just trying to attack me and Gray, which is …. kinda weird… I know if he often fights with you, but it's only like for joke or just some fun, right? But then, today he was attacking Gray as if he has this evil revenge of Gray, and try to kill him.. You got me? HE TRIED TO KILL HIM." Lucy put some suppression in the way she talks about it.

"Oh, and I was just going to say, How many times we've been fighting, do you ever see him tried to kill me? I don't think so.." Gray continue.

"And I'm assuming that it is very impossible for 'that' Natsu," Lucy pointed at him, then continue, "hurt his own nakama, no matter how many he has been got in to a fight with them.. And I'm also assuming if.. He is probably being controlled by someone outside, to destroy our guild from the inside using him! Well, if he had a Dragon Slayer power, and there's someone who tried to destroy Fairy Tail, he or she or whoever tries to take down Fairy Tail would be smart enough and try to take a great power from Fairy Tail and make them destroy their own guild, and I reckon' if someone out there tries to control a person from our guild it would be Natsu, that's because he has a great power that even can destroy his own guild!"

Everyone stood silence, and have a bit chatty about Lucy's information, "Yeah, that's right…" "It's true…" "Poor Natsu.. We must found that person, quick!"

"But.. If that person tries to control someone, in case we use Natsu nii-san as an example, if Natsu nii-san doesn't want to be controlled, isn't that the controller must've killed him for not obeying? And what am I trying to say is.. If Natsu nii-san really rejected that offer and still the controller didn't kill him, there must be 3 obvious reason for this, eiher it's the controller feels too waste to kill Natsu nii-san OR The controller founds Natsu nii-san's weakness and use that to offense against Natsu nii-san OR both of the reason are true.."

All of the people in the guild turn around to look at the one who just said that, which no other than Romeo, and beside him Wendy shivering, because she frightened. "Well, apparently it's not only my idea.. Wendy thought that too, isn't it? Wendy?" He turn to Wendy, and smiled. "Y-yes.." Somehow, that smile makes her calmed down.

"That brat got a point there," Gajeel stood up, "that flame-boy won't be that easy to be beaten, but that's a different story IF someone founds out his weakness."

"Then what's his weakness? It's not like Fairy Tail is his weakness.." Bisca joined.

"He-heh, it must be a girl.." Cana smirked.

"Or, Happy?" Charle added. pointed at the male-cat which having heart sign on his eyes, when he slooked at Charle.

"If it's a woman… Could it be… Lucy-san?"

Then again, the guild got awkward silence, then turn once again to whoever has said it, and this time they got…. Wendy.

"H-hyaa!" She took a hide behind Romeo's back, "I-it's not like I'm s-sure.. B-but.. L-looking at how L-Lucy-san and Natsu-san g-getting along e-each other…." She said stammeredly.

"Wendy-chan got a point here," Romeo said. Wendy slowly nodded, still peeking from Romeo's back. "Sheesh, Wendy. If you have an idea, don't be afraid to tell the truth in here..!" Said Charle, with a little of pink spark on her cheeks, as usual, and then Happy added, "As expected our brave Charle-chan!" He said, squinting his eyes and pull up a big smile on his cheeks. "Hmph," is the only thing Charle answered, and Wendy's sweatdropping.

"But then, if that is so, when and where could it be The controller caught Natsu and persuade him?" Erza asked. The guild got quiet again.

_SLAM!_

Suddenly everyone is already looking at the door of their guild, and caught a girl which maybe around 14 or 15 going in to the guild.

"If that's the case, I think I might can be a help," She said, "My name is Laquina Jaqvuin, I'm a mage, apparently I think I know how to resolve the problem you got there, I haven't joined any guild in my entire 15 years life….yet, it only depends if you guys would like to accept me in the guild." She explained.

"And how do we know if you're not an enemy?" Erza ask, her face is scary as usual.

"Chill out Titania," she said, Erza seemed to be a little surprised when she knew there's someone who got the nerves to talk back to her, "I'm just asking you a question with couple of advantage, AND disadvantage, and the question is: Can I join the guild?, but you'd better consider my offer, I got a reason for doing this, I even calculate the advantage for accepting me join and the disadvantage of rejecting my offer, which is.. Advantage: I can make Natsu back to normal AND I can tell you how he end up like this. Disadvantage: If you guys don't like me and still put some curiosity on me, I'd better leave, I don't like to be the one who being picked up on a fight, and I really dislike those who didn't trust me, and if I leave, isn't it will be bad for you guys because you don't know how to make Natsu-san over there back to normal?"

Erza seemed to be pressured, _**This brat got a point **_she thought. Then Laxus who's been watching the argument since a while ago thought, _**This little girl way-of-thinking is like the upper class mages way-of-thinking, she considered many possibilities and she even calculate the advantage and the disadvantages, even Erza couldn't step back at her. Just who's this girl might be?.**_

"So..?" Laquina asked again.

"Alright! We let you in! You don't have to put on many pressure on us if you want to be in the guild, we accept everyone! shi-shi!" Suddenly, the Master put up a talk.

"Master!" the people turned around and looked at their master. Confused.

"Well little girl you got a quiet genius way-of-talking there, even Erza couldn't snap back, and we might like to use that mysterious power and intelligent you got there!" Gildarts agreed to the master, it looks like he understands what's his master thinking about.

"Thank you!" Laquina smiled, the she bows, and everyone in the guild blinked in confuseness of her behaviour just a minute ago and her behaviour now.

Suddenly, Natsu woke up. Again. When he saw Laquina, he shrieked at her, he tried to catch her but apparently he failed, and he also jumps to attack her her but-

"Light Scream!"

_biiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg!_

And everything start to be shaky, as they heard that scream, but the S-class mage, seemed to be a little bit fine, and when they saw white threads are all over Natsu's main body part leg-hands-body-head and all of them linked to his magic power, they seemed to be understood what's happening, then a tail coming out from nowhere, and cut those threads. When it's cut, Natsu fell unconscious, slammed to the ground (because both of them were jumping in the air just then) while Laquina landed smoothly on the ground.

"Now, minna-san (friends, or everybody) you've already seen my magic power, right?" Laquina asked, straight-faced.

Meanwhile, on the forest outside of Magnolia, there's woman, live in there..

_**Khu khu khu… So she already got there, huh? Khu khu khu, everything just got more interesting Laquina.. I can't believe she figured out my show, easily… like usual… as expected, my Laquina….. Khu khu khu…**_

**BACK TO FAIRY TAIL**

Everyone is still chattering about Laquina who's just recently, became am official member of Fairy Tail guild, some of them are saying should they trust her, and some of them are defensing her, and the reast are arguing about her or neutral.

"Laquina." a low and strong woman voice greeted her.

Laquina turns, to see who's voice it is, and she captured Erza was smiling to her, and approaching her, sitting in the same table as hers, and began talking, "I've discovered what happened."

"Heh.. as expected from a S-class mage.."

Erza blushed a little bit, hearing a compliment like that makes her face red, a little. "So, are you willing to tell us the story how Natsu got into like this, in the passed 2 days?" Erza asked.

Laquina stood up, "First, I need that crystal ball that Mirajane-san has to tell the whole guild the whole story, I think it would be easier. Can I borrow it? And if you don't mind-" "… I remembered…"

Before Laquina finished her sentence, Natsu stood up in a gloomy face and saying, "That time… When I was on mission…"

**FLASHBACK 1 WEEK AGO…**

"Dang it! What's with all of these moving woods?" He growled.

The fire dragon slayer is now in a trouble, he was on a mission-on his own-in the forest outside Magnolia, and now he's trying to take down a moving doll-wood-look-a-like from chasing him and tried to kill him. The problem is, they're moving so fast, they got weapons on their hands, they're too many, and everytime he burnt some of them, they just keep coming out again again and again.

Suddenly, not so far from the forest he capture a form of a house, a small one, made from woods, then he just got an idea, he tricked the wooden dolls, so that they're following something which is not him, while he's trying to hide on that house. Apparently, it worked, but when he get into that house, he didn't expect to see a woman lived inside the house.

"Ah- Err-Uhm.." He said, confusedly.

"Well, well. what do we have here? Fairy Tail's Fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel…" She smirked. Darkly.

Suddenly Natsu caught an evil scent coming out from the woman. ".You" He said, he growled.

"Here, I'll give you a present!" _fwoooshh… _Then the next thing he knew a powder being spread all over the room. _THUD!_. Natsu fell to the ground, "Curse.. You.. Woman…." He muttered. Then finally, fainted.

"Hehm…" The woman smirked.

(A/N: in this part, Bold and italics are for the conversation that's happened in Natsu's head while he was under spell, and it's almost the same like his thoughts and stuff, and that's why bold and italics are used)

"_**Natsu… Natsu…"**_

"_**Ngghh..? Who.. Is.. It..?"**_

"_**Natsu.. It's me.. Luce.."**_

"_**Lu.. Cy..?"**_

"_**HAHAHAHA! Can't believe it Natsu your weakness is too easy to be found!"**_

"_**Wait.. What! Who's that! Where's Luce..!"  
**_

"_**Lucy is not here you moron.. Lucy is with Gray right now, happy, and having a fun night with him."**_

"…_**What…?"**_

"_**Yeah! You heard it! She doesn't want to be with you! It's no use you're hoping for her!"**_

"_**No! It's no true!"**_

"_**And where exactly you know that it was not true?"**_

"_**I-it's… j-just… Impossible…"**_

"_**Wait… Do you actually thinks SHE LIKES YOU! REALLY! AN IDIOT LIKE YOU, NATSU! AHAHAHAHA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"**_

"…"

"_**Okay.. Do you want her?" She smirked.**_

"…_**Lucy?"**_

"_**Yeah! You want her don't you?"**_

"…"

"_**If you answered I might can help you.. hee-hee"**_

"_**I.. I want.. Lucy.."**_

"_**Good.. Now you'll do as I say.." She smirked again, and this time it is more devilish.**_

"_**What.. Am I.. supposed.. to .. do..?"**_

"_**I'll attach these strings or threads all over your body, then I'll be controlling you from here to destruct your beloved guild, Fairy Tail.."**_

"_**N-no! I-I can't! Lucy is in there.. And everyone is in there! I-I can't!"**_

"_**Relax, I'll get you out from hurting Lucy.. And after all you only want Lucy.. Right? You can't have them both Natsu.. Choose one.. Lucy or the guild..?"**_

"…_**."**_

"…_**.?"**_

"_**L-lucy…"**_

"_**Good boy! That's what I'm expected from you! Now, go back to your guild and first destroy Gray Fullbuster, your frien-no.. Your arch-enemy, because he's trying to steal Lucy from you, while you're going on a mission. Hurry!"**_

**BACK TO PRESENT, AT FAIRY TAIL**

After revealing the true story everyone was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth opened wide, Lucy in the other side is crying while she's covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry Luce.. I'm so selfish… I-I just don't want yo-" When he haven't finished what's he going to say, a warm hug already wrapping his wrist. "Luce…" Then he hugged her over her shoulder. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Natsu! I.. liked you only.. A-and.. Gray is with Juvia.. S-so.." she said, while hiding her face on his fine chest. "I'm sorry.. I truly am… I'm just afraid Luce.. I.. I love you…"

They look up and stared each other for a while, and they leaned forward, as their lips touch they leaned in together, and for a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss getting abreathe each other.

Then the mages in the guild got crowd, they're cheering for the new couples, even Laquina did smiled, and said, "Omedetou Lucy nee-san! you finally getting together with Natsu-san!" She squint her eyes, and smiled.

But in the corner of the crowd, we can see Erza is talking to Laxus, Mirajane, and Gildarts. "But you all know that the problem isn't finished yet right?" Erza said. The other S-class mages nodded. "Erza, somehow I have a feeling that Laquina is connected to that Controller…" Mira added. "But I don't think that little girl is actually our enemy.. I don't sense any evil and frightening scent over her.." Laxus said. "But still, that girl's power is something… Just what kind of mage is she..?" Gildarts ask, and that final question makes the other members of the S-class mages shutted their mouth and thinked hardly…

TO BE CONTINUE…

**And! that's the second chapter! very long, right (O_O)**

**Oh, and this is the summary for the next one!**

"You! A Dragon Slayer?"

"First Generation!"

"The Light Dragon!"

"Isn't that a lost magic!"

She only nodded.

**There you go! Are you curious who that might be…? Then read the next chapter! Possesed: Natsu 3!**

**Oh, and in that chapter there will be lots of GraLe! If you don't mind, and I will be submitting each Chapter per week, well I think if it's not Friday, then Saturday… each week! If you want further info just PM me or ask for my personal internet account then, I'll tell you to add it and you guys can have infos or just a chat with me Ok? So thanks guys! R&R!**


	3. Laquina and Kinara NaLu and GraLe

**Hey Minna! It's obako-chan again in here!**

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and maybe this time the update will be too soon (Well, that's a good thing, aye?) Oh, and guys I'm sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes. **

**Now let the story, begin!**

****

Back to the noisy guild, which every morning is always noisy,. Today, the fire dragon slayer isn't planning to join the fights, he just sit on a table and have a chit-chat with Elfman, Gray, Macao, and Wakaba, about things that's just happening recently.

"Natsu.." Lucy called for him. Natsu turned around and looked at her recently girlfriend. "Lucy!" He smiled. "Yo!" She squint her eyes, pulling out a cute smile. "What is it?" Natsu asked. "Eh? Err.. E-hm…. A-actually, it's nothing.. I-I just want to see that's it" she answered, more like she's muttering when she said it. her face is blushing so bad, and she tried to look away, but Natsu pulled her into his hug and said, "Awww Luce! You're just too cute sometimes!" He said happily, making the celestial mage's face even redder, "And.. That's what I liked from you.." He said, before he gave her a soft-good morning-kiss, which make the blond mage fainted in happiness, and leaving her boyfriend scared to death.

Meanwhile, not so far from there, the mysterious powered mage sitting all alone, thinking about something, about her past that no one knows.

"**Qina, Laquina! Let's play!"**

"**Where to, Kina?"**

"**Just follow me!"**

_**The girls are going to a cave looking for a new place to play, near their new house until…**_

"**Kyaah! Kina! Help!"**

"**What?" She turns, then smirked, "No way I'm helping you…"**

"**Eh..?"**

"**You've ruined my show last time Qina, and now I won't let you to ruin it again."**

"**W-what a-are you talking about?"**

"**Oh, don't play dumb with me Qina, you have ruined my play yesterday.."**

"**W-what p-play?"**

"**When I'm playing with my puppet, in the house you cut down my lovely threads and letting my puppets ran away."**

"**Y-you.. Call.. T-that.. A.. P-play?"**

"**Of course! What else should I call it? I'm a Pupet Caster mage, if I'm already put people to be my puppet, what else should I call it? A 'play' right? Even all of the normal or mage puppeteers, when they already taking control of their puppet, they call it a show or a play right? A show they made, by controlling their puppet. And you..! You destroy MY SHOW yesterday ! !"**

"**THAT. IS. NOT. A. PLAY. KINA! YOU ALMOST KILLED THAT MAN!"**

"**So what? As long as my show is going smoothly, I'll do anything. Even you know if I have the dark-"**

"Laquina? Hello..?"

"H-huh? Wh-what?" Laquina blinked her eyes.

"You've been staring blankly to that wall since like.. 30 minutes ago, what's wrong?" the voice asked.

"I-it's nothing Mira-san.. I was just.. Daydreaming about … My-"

"Yo, Qina!"

Laquina shivered. It looks like she's afraid when someone call her with that name, and when Natsu saw her face turns purple, he started to be afraid.

"O-oi, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Natsu popped out. "N-no.. I-I just.. Don't call me with that name.. Please.. J-just call me 'Laquina'" She answered, hiding her face with her long black-purple-ish hair.

"Natsu.. Don't scare her like that!" Lucy joined, "what's wrong Laquina-chan?" She asked, then she pat her back, which makes Laquina became more calm than a while ago. "I was just going to say thanks to her for saving me!" Natsu muttered.

"I… Actually.. Know.. The Puppet Master…" Laquina confessed. "Mira, Natsu, and Lucy gasped. _**I was right! **_Mira thought. "B-but.. I-I can tell you the whole story if you want to hear it… I think Gajeel-san Levy nee-san, Wendy-chan, Gildarts-san, Laxus-san, Erza-san, and Gray-san need to hear this." She continued. "Okay, I'll gather Erza and Gray and Levy-chan" Lucy said. "I'm calling Gildarts and Wendy!" Natsu said. "I'll call for Laxus" Mira said.

It didn't take a couple of long time, they already gathered on the bar table, apparently Laxus and Gildarts are not in the guild because they've take a mission and have been gone from yesterday.

"So, what is this all about?" Erza asked.

"Oh come on, can you make this fuckin' hurry? I'm fuckin' starving right now" Gajeel said. As usual. Roughly.

"I won't give you any food if you don't change your manners Gajeel." Mira said, coldly, actually it is cold enough to make the metal dragon slayer shut his mouth.

"Okay then, I'll let you know the story…"

**8 YEARS AGO….**

"**FOR GOD'S SAKE KINA, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING ? ! ? !"**

"**Shhh, shut up Qina.. There's a nice cach over there.."**

"**What?"**

"**There!" She pointed her hand, "That man isn't he looks rich?"**

"**W-well, y-yeah he is.." **

"**Then, you go trap him as usual and I'll 'puppet' him"**

"**Roger, sir!"**

**Then Laquina sneak into the bushes and surprised the man. **

"**Wh-why are you in here little girl?" Asked the man.**

"**I-I'm lost sir.. Can you help me?" Laquina said, trying so hard to make her eyes looks sad, with those fake tears.**

**Feeling sympathized, the man nodded, then…**

_Creak, creak, creak.._

_**Feels like his body is chained up by something, he suddenly lost his consciousness and let his body being controlled by the Puppet Master.**_

"_**You did it Qina! As always your act is so good! Hahaha"**_

"_**Naah, you did it! Your Puppet Magic is so powerful!"**_

"_**Thanks! Now let's get the money outta this man, and controlled him to go to the town and leave'im by in there."**_

"_**Let's goo!"**_

_**Qina emptied the pocket, and Kina did the rest, she control that man to walk to the city and un-attach her threads when he reaches the town, leaving the man confused about what just happened. While the girls are laughing from a far.**_

_**Yes, those little girls are Kinara Jacquelin and Laquina Jaqvuin. Their family names are similar because they made it up. They're not raised by humans, their raised by a dragon, and now their moms are sick and they tried so hard to get money to buy foods and medicines. Kina's Mom is the Dark Dragon, called Yami. Laquina (or Qina; A/N: read: 'Quina')'s mom is the Light Dragon, called Hikari. It is sounds impossible for the Light and Dark lived together but the truth is like that.**_

_**After the got the money, they hurried to go to the other town, and buy foods and medicines. Then, they hurried home.**_

"_**Mommy! I'm back!" Qina and Kina said.**_

"_**Ah, so you guys are back" said Hikari.**_

"_**Okaeri.." answered Yami.**_

"_**Mom.. When are you going to be healthy again?" Qina asked.**_

_**Both of the dragons didn't answered, they just said "Girls, it's time to sleep now, go to bed.."**_

_**The girls shown a disappointed look on their faces, but still go to bed, which beside their Moms and sleep tightly.**_

_**In the next morning, they realized that their Moms is not there, they've gone leving the girls looking for them.**_

"_**Mom…?"**_

"_**Mommy..?"**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**Yeah, where are you?"**_

_**Qina and Kina kept searching for their mothers, until they lost ther hopes, they just wished someday their mothers will come back or, they can see their mothers again.**_

_**5 YEARS AFTER THE LOST…**_

"_**Qina! Run!"**_

_**As the purple haired girl and the black-purple-ish haired girl ran, a boy showed up and said, "Follow me! I know the way out!" Then those girls followed him. **_

"_**What the heck is that thing..?" Qina asked. While she herself trying to get a grip on her breathe.**_

"_**I-it's the forest wooden dolls… T-they usually go after a Puppeteer, to change them back.." The boy said, "Oh.. By the way, I'm Masvic, Masvic Cahaver"**_

"_**L-laquina Jaqvuin"**_

"_**I'm Kinara Jaqcuelin"**_

"_**Oh, nice to meet ou, anyways.. Is one of you a puppeteer?" He asked.**_

"_**I am.." Kina answered.**_

"_**Really?" Masvic seemed to be surprised. This is the first time he knew a puppeteer who is really young, young enough to get them attracted by the wooden dolls..**_

"_**Why? Is there something wrong?"Qina ask.**_

"_**No.. It's just.. To attract those wooden dolls, there ot to be a great magic power, and to know that you guys are really young but the wooden dolls attracted… You must've had a great large magic power there, Kina. They are only ran after a puppeteer because they thought that every puppeteer they met or attracted to, is puppeteer who cursed them long time ago." Masvic explained.**_

"_**Oh, really? Sheesh, didn't know 'bout that" Kina answered.**_

"_**Wow.. sugoii (A/N: meaning: How cool!) KIna-chan!" Qina added, with stars on her eyes.**_

"_**Oh yeah, I think it's no good for us to spend time much longer in here.. Let's go to my house" Masvic said.**_

_**They walk through the forest and caught a sight of a biiig mansion in the middle of the forest. It is written on the front gate: Cahaver's Residence.**_

"_**Come in," Masvic said.**_

"_**Thank you! Wow, what a big house" Qina said, admiring the house.**_

_**Kina is thinking about something bad, "Hehm.." She smirked.**_

_**Mr and Mrs. Cahaver greeted them warmly, they treat them as their daughters, they're really nice.. That's what Qina thought, but Kina… She has something else on her mind…**_

_**When dinner time is near, they rushes down to the dining hall, and started to get a seat. But then..**_

_Creak, Creak, Creak..!_

"_**What the hell!" Qina shocked.**_

_**Kina is pointing out her hand and chained Mr. Cahaver with her threads. She smirked, evilly. **_

"_**Kinara! What are you doing!" Masvic yelled.**_

"_**Kina-chan? What's wrong!" Qina panicked, and Masvic take her and hide her behind his back.**_

"_**Nothing.. Nothing is wrong.. It's just.. Don't you see this house, Qina? This richness… This.. I don't know.. Glamour stuffs? How can't you feel like wanting all of these things..?" Kina said, and laugh out loud, evil laugh.**_

"_**Kina! Mr. and Mrs. Cahaver already being so nice to us! They even let us stay, gives us food, dresses, room for ourselves and many things! Even Masvic already gave us many treats! How can you…"Qina squinted her eyes then yelled out, "MONSTER!"**_

"_**You..? A WEAKLING LIKE YOU…? DARE TO CALL ME A MONSTER! ? HOW MANY YEARS HAVE WE DONE THIS QINA? HUH? HOW MANY YEARS? AND YOU DARE TO CALL ME MONSTER?"**_

"_**BUT IT WAS DIFFERENT BACK THERE, KINA! WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BACK THERE! AND NOW, WHEN WE ALREADY HAVE IT, YOU DONE THIS? THIS… THIS… UN-ACCEPTABLE MANNERS?"**_

"_**Un-acceptable? You know what? Masvic is nice to you because he LIKES you, I heard him when he sleep, he's humming your name, and my mom likes you too even though you can't do anything, even if you fail to learn you Light Dragon Slayer's magic! Heh.. Guess you always got the goody-goody, eh?"**_

"_**Wh-what…?" Qina can't believe it, it's true about their mothers.. But she didn't knew about Masvic, she looked at Masvic who's really red right now, but both of them (Masvic and Qina) knew that this isn't the time for that.**_

"_**See? He's blushing, BLUSHING! HAHAHAHAAH!" Kina laugh like an insane people. Then she move her hands, as if she's puppeting and move Mr. Cahaver to the table and grab a knife. She's intending to make him kill himself.**_

"_**NOO! FATHER!"**_

"_**Darling!"**_

"_**KINA! STOOP!"**_

_**Three of them are yelling, but only one who brave enough to jump on Kina and cut threads-more like ripping them-by her bare hands, and that person is.. No other than Qina.**_

"_**WH-WHAT! H-HOW CAN Y-YOU…!"**_

_**She hit Kina in the head, and making her unconscious. Then, the house got quiet again. After Qina done that, she cried, she's too afraid to step back at Kina who is a year older than her. Then Masvic tried to calm her down. He hugged her until she fell asleep on is lap.**_

_**The next morning.. Everything went back to normal, Qina said sorry a million times about what happened and hopefully Mr. and Mrs. Cahaver forgive them, and Masvic also forgive them. Qina also tell them to act normal, because when she hit Kina in the head, it looks like Kina will forget about what happened, and Qina begged for them to not tell Kina anything, and the three of them agreed again.**_

_**When Kina woke up, Qina afraid if Kina remembered about the incident, and she tried to act normal, but she can't until..**_

"_**Oi, what's wrong Qina? You look pale?"**_

_**Seeing an expression like the normal Kina's expression, Qina laugh happily and hugged her, "Nothing.. Tee-hee.." She grinned.**_

"_**Qina, Laquina! Let's play!"**_

"_**Where to, Kina?"**_

"_**Just follow me!"**_

_**The girls are going to a cave looking for a new place to play, near their new house until…**_

"_**Kyaah! Kina! Help!"**_

"_**What?" Qina turns, then smirked, "No way I'm helping you…"**_

"_**Eh..?"**_

"_**You've ruined my show last time Qina, and now I won't let you to ruin it again."**_

"_**W-what a-are you talking about?"**_

"_**Oh, don't play dumb with me Qina, you have ruined my play yesterday.."**_

"_**W-what p-play?"**_

"_**When I'm playing with my puppet, in the house you cut down my lovely threads and letting my puppets ran away."**_

"_**Y-you.. Call.. T-that.. A.. P-play?"**_

"_**Of course! What else should I call it? I'm a Pupet Caster mage, if I'm already put people to be my puppet, what else should I call it? A 'play' right? Even all of the normal or mage puppeteers, when they already taking control of their puppet, they call it a show or a play right? A show they made, by controlling their puppet. And you..! You destroy MY SHOW yesterday ! !"**_

"_**THAT. IS. NOT. A. PLAY. KINA! YOU ALMOST KILLED THAT MAN!"**_

"_**So what? As long as my show is going smoothly, I'll do anything. Even you know if I have the dark dragon slayer's power!"**_

"_**But I also have the power of the Light!"**_

"_**Huh? The power of the Light? HAHA! Don't make me laugh, you can't even pull out the tail inside you"**_

"_**But I managed to cut your threads with my BARE HANDS!"**_

_**Kina shocked, she's right, which means she IS much stronger than her.**_

"_**Okay, whatever, I'll leave some of my power on this leaf," She picked a leaf, and concentrate on it, until a little bit of her magic power is inside it, "and leave you alone in here, so that the wooden dolls killed you." Kina put the leaf near Qina, and leave her by, but before she gone she whispered, "Oh, and I think I'll take that Masvic boy for me, HAHAHAHA" Then she goes into the forest, and Qina can hear her laugh echoed around her, and almost drove her crazy.**_

"_**No.. No.. NO.. NOOOO!" She cried, tears are overflowing, and then she slept there alone, hoping Masvic was alright..**_

**BACK TO PRESENT…**

"You? A Dragon Slayer? ? !"

"First Generation? ! ?"

"The Light Dragon? ! ? !"

"Isn't that a lost magic! ?"

She only nodded.

"But how you manage to escape from the wooden dolls?" Erza asked.

"They realized if I'm not a puppeteer, then they leave me by."

"But why are they chasing me back there, I'm not a puppeteer, am I..?" Natsu asked.

"It is.. Probably Kina.. She managed to control them, and make them chased you.."  
"Hmm.. That's make sense." Levy added.

"Now, can I eat? Damn it I'm friggin' hungry here!" Gajeel growled.

"Alright, alright.. Just a minute Gajeel…" Mira rushed to the kitchen, to pick some metals for him, and when she's back, she already holds a pocket full of metals, "there! Eat up!"

"Gi hee.." He smirked, and the next thing they heard is a noise of munching.

"Well, that's a problem you got there." Gray said.

"It is.. I never heard about Light and Dark Dragon before…" Lucy said.

"Isn't that why they call it a Lost Magic?" Levy answered. "Hmm.. Yeah, you got a point there Levy-chan"

"Well.. That's the point guys… I'm sorry if I will just make you not trust me.." Laquina said.

"Nah, It's fine, we trusted you, you are one of my nakama now..!" Erza smiled.

"Th-thank you Erza-san!" Laquina cried, her face is full of tears of happiness.

"Then, I need to go home, okay?" Levy suddenly popped out. "Eh? Why Levy-chan?" Lucy asked. "If that's the story, we need to trace down and look for histories about Kinara Jacquelin, right? And I'm going home so that I can do some research" She answered. Then she waved to her lovely friend and going straight home.

Meanwhile, when she's on her way, she passed someone with long purple hair and wearing a black coat, walking down and heading to the guild.

_**P-purple haired girl…? N-no way… **_When she turned around to look at the girl again, the girl's vanished, she's not there, it's like she disappeared or something. _**Hmm.. That's weird.. Maybe it's just my hallucination… **_Then she continued to go home.

But then, a girl peeked out from a small hallway, then said "Hmmph.. I think I've found a new puppet.. Khu Khu Khu.. And this time I'll be more carefull of you…. **Qina**…" she humbled, looking at the blunette walk by..

**And! That's the 3rd chapter! It's faster than the last time right? I promise you that I won't be making the story longer than 1 week, but if there's an early update, I will just contact you or inform you anyway, but the accurate info is I will be updating NO LONGER than 1 WEEK.**

**And I'm sooo sorry that I couldn't make it to make GraLe but.. NEXT CHAPTER! I WILL! SO PLEASE R&R!**

**And here's the next chapter summary! :D**

"Shrimp…?"

"Don't get me wrong! I never liked you anyway so get the heck of me!"

He's shocked…

"And you! Blondie, don't even think I want to be your friend, I'm just using you because you're a rich glamour girl! HAHAHA"

"W-what..?" She turned pale.

_Something wrong in here, is this your plan again.. Kina?_

**And.. there you go! Hopefully I can update faster like this time, so Wish Me Luck guys! And keep supporting NaLu! Thanks! Bows! R&R!**


	4. Levy, Gajeel, and the Misunderstoodness

**Yo yo yo! Obako-chan in here! Hope you liked my last story Oh, and this time it might be kinda hurt, and pain because in this chapter, misunderstandings happens between the Fairy Tail members! But don't worry, Kina will make things straight anyway, ne Kina? ^^**

**Kina: yeah, oh and if that damn witch tried to hurt my nakama again I'm as sure as hell will crush her. (Copying Erza's style)**

**Me: …. ^_^"**

**Kina: Oh, anyways Obako here do not own fairy tail or anything, and todays pairing will be GraLe and Gruvia. This is her first story anyway, sorry for the grammar mistakes, typos, and lacks of vocab, or figurative language. Enjoy, and R&R. **

**Wendy: Ne, minna-san! I guarantee you that the story is really exciting! So please R&R! *bows***

**Romeo: Enjoy guys *smile***

**Wendy: *blush***

**Me: Oooohhh…. *grin***

****

"Hoaahhhmm…" The blunette mage wakes up on her room. She looked at her room, and then goes to bath. After bath, she took another orange dress from her drawer, with a flower on the shoulder, and put it on. Then, she looked at her bookcase, "I wonder where I should start today" She opened a book racks and choosing a book. _Legend: Dragons_. She picked that book and starts to read. _**Hmm… Igneel.. Metalicana.. Grandine… **_she keeps flipping the pages until she found a new chapter of the book says: _Vanished Dragons, Lost Magic. __**Ah! That must be it! **_She flips and flips until she found: _Yami and Hikari, The Vanished Dragons, hated by other dragons, because they holds the key of the truth, life, and death. __**That's interesting… **_Levy thought. _They are vanished from the earth with unknown reason. Until now there's nowhere to be found the apprentice of them. __**'apprentice' so it's singular? Hmm.. I think they didn't know about Laquina and Kinara… **_she doubted the data from the book, yet she keeps reading. _But, the feudal Cahavers were reported that two young children with the power that similar to the two dragons are alive and tried to kill them, but when the Rune Knights got into their residence, The Cahavers suddenly cancelled their request and sent the Rune Knights back home._

"Hmm.. That's weird.."

_Creak.. Creak.._

Levy turned around, as she captured Gajeel is sitting on her room's window, smirking. "What is it, Gajeel?" She turned to her book. Gajeel's smile suddenly fades away when he realized he is ignored. "Well.. Umm.. Just came to say hello" He tried to smirked, and nervously hide his blush, "and checking if you.. are alright…" He shake his head and look to the other way.

Levy smiled, then she sighed, _**I can't keep on running away like this… **_She thought. "Ne, Gajeel…"

Gajeel looked at her again, "What?"

"I… was just wondering…. D-do you… Umm.. Wh-what do you think.. Of .. Me..?" She ask, her face is red as an apple, even more red.

Gajeel widened his eyes, he can't believe of what just the script mage asked. "I-I-…"

"Do.. You.. Like me?" Levy asked again.

"N-NO WAY I L-LIKE Y-YOU, SQUEAK!" He stammered, more like he's yelling, and cover his mouth (which actually he intended to cover his face from blushing so heavily)

Levy felt a stab on her heart, _**Ha..Ha.. I knew it.. There's no way he liked me the way I love him… **_"Haha.. Is that so..? Well, sorry to bothered, it's a stupid question anyway," Levy tried to fake a smile, but her eyes can't lie, tears started to fell over her white cheek, and confusedly the blunette wipe her tears, "Haha..? Wh-why am I…? There got to be a mistake.. Hahaha…" She still tried to laugh, and make the Metal Dragon Slayer realized what he just done which is, lying about his true feeling.

"I-I'm sorry, Gajeel.. I'm not supposed to be cr-crying… B-but.. I don't know… When you said there's no way you liked me… My heart .. feels like being stabbed… A-and I-I started to cry… M-maybe because y-you said y-you don't l-like me….." The blunette looked at him and continued, "the way I love you.."

She started to run, she's trying to run away from the truth, she opened her room and tried to escape, but the Dragon Slayer-who is just shocked of what she said a while ago-get into her room-which he was just sitting on her room window just then-and tried to chase the escaping script mage.

"Levy! Wait! Listen!" He cried.

But the script mage didn't stop, until they were in a hallway and Levy suddenly slowing her pace, maybe because she's tired for kept on running, and the big guy uses this opportunity to grab her waist and grab her onto his arms.

"L-let me go! Gajeel!"

"I won't.." Gajeel said. His voice is so deep and serious. "Wh-what?" Levy look up. Her eyes met with his sad and serious eyes, it's like he's regretting something, she doesn't know what.

"I'm sorry.. I should've not say that back there.." He said, making the script mage confused. "I should've just being honest back there… I.. Like you Levy. A lot. I think I don't like you anymore.. It's **love**…" He smiled, making the script mage's face covered in tears. _**This is the first time.. He called my name.. Deeply, and with love.. **_

"So..?"

"Hmm? What so?"

"Do you love me too?"

Levy's face went really red, "C-can't y-you e-even re-realized i-it! Ha-haven't y-you-"

"I know, but I want to hear it clearly , from your own mouth.." He teased her.

Levy's face went more red, and at last she answered, "I.. I love you too.. Gajeel…"

When he heard that, the big guy crushed his mouth over hers and they let out a moan, then they broke the kiss to get a breath.

He smiled to her, to the blunette who's looking exhausted right now, she panted, and he lift her up bridal style and bring her to their lovely guild.

**AT FAIRY TAIL**

"Where's Levy-san?" Qina asked. "Oh, now you mention it, where's Levy-chan?" Lucy answered, asking more likely. Qina stood silently there… _**Kina.. What did you do? Where's Levy-san….? **_

_SLAM! _

The guild door slammed again, and now as you can think, our new couple came, GaLe which is Gajeel and Levy. The whole guild get a gasp when they saw them, Levy's on his arms, while Levy's resting on his arms.

"O-oi! Levy! What's the meaning of this!" Jet asks. "Oh..? This..? Can't you see it? I'm all Gajeel's now" She smiled. Then Jet & Droy's mouth fell open as if they made sound _ka-chink! _or something.

"Oh, by the way.. I'm sorry Gajeel, I need to go home first and pick a book that I found this morning," She gets down, "I need to show it to Qina, I'll be back soon!" She said. "You want me to come?" Gajeel asked, worriedly, as he recall that she's his now, and he doesn't want to lose her. "No," She shook her head, "no need! I'm fine by myself; after all I'm one of Fairy Tail's mage, ne?" She said, and then she smiled, and waves her hand.

Gajeel smiled as he continue seeing her walk out from the guild, then he turned around, and when he saw the salamander looked surprised of what was just happened, he gave the salamander not-only-you-who-can-do-the-lovey-dovey-thing smirk, which is effective enough to make the salamander burn in jealousy and rushes to his girlfriend to make out lovey-dovey things too, while Jet and Droy are still standing there, mouths open, and frozen.

**BACK TO LEVY**

Levy is still rushing to her house, because she didn't watch her step, she bump onto someone, and makes them fell over. "O-ow! So-sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She squint her eyes, afraid of the one who she bumped to is a bad people. "Oh.. What do I have here?" The person said, Levy raised her face and looking forward to the person she bump on to, then her eyes got widened when the person continues, "I didn't know if I would find you this easy… My new…. **Puppet**…" The person smirked evilly, as Levy's eyes got wider and her mouth fell open. Her face went pale, and the next thing Levy heard is…

_Creak.. Creak.. Creak…!_

**BACK AT THE GUILD (again)**

"Where is she?" Gajeel said. He has been more impatient than usual.

"Oh shut up! She just has gone couple of minutes ago!" the salamander answered.

"I know! But I have this fuckin' crazy bad feeling!" Gajeel replied. Getting more impatient.

"Dude.. Chill out.." Gray pop in.

Gajeel look at him in disgust. "What?" Gray asked. "Y-you better p-put some fuckin' clothes first before you pull out your shitty comment" Gajeel pointed at him. At Gray who is totally naked right now.

"Kyaaa! Gray-sama!" Juvia squin her eyes.

"O-OI! DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOOKK!" Gray yelled out, rushing to his house to pick new clothes.

"Tch, that bastard, he's the one who opened his clothes and now he's the one to tell us not to look. Geez.. What a troublesome.." Cana commented, as she took another glass of beer.

Gajeel still stood silently, then he said something, "Hey Natsu, if it was Lucy who is missing right now, what will you do?" Gajeel looked at the salamander, which is suddenly disappeared.

"He has gone to search for Lucy…" Macao sweatdropped. "Geez that stupid fire-breath, I said 'IF' …" Now Gajeel is also sweatdropped.

This uneasy feeling is bothering Gajeel, he felt something is going to be bad, but he didn't kno-

_SLAM!_

"AGAIN?" The whole guild yelled. Looking at who was just slammed the door.

A blue haired girl walked into the room. She smiled, evilly.

"Heh…" she smirked.

"Shrimp! At last you're back!" Gajeel ran to her, like an idiotic person, trying to hug her.

Levy slapped his hands off her. Making the big guy confused.

"Levy-chan? Wh-what's wrong?" Lucy gets in to the crowd when she saw her bestfriend is doing something such as rude as that to her own boyfriend.

"Shrimp…?"

"Don't get me wrong! I never liked you anyway so get the heck of me!"

He's shocked…

"And you! Blondie, don't even think I want to be your friend; I'm just using you because you're a rich glamour girl! HAHAHA"

"W-what..?" She turned pale.

There's something wrong in here. Is this your plan again... Kina?

Meanwhile out of the guild, the purple-haired girl, giggled to her new toy. "Khu, khu, khu.. You're a good actress there my new puppet.."

"Levy! What do you mean by that!" Erza snapped in.

"Oohh.. Titaniaa I'm afraaaiddd.. HAHAHAHA AS IF I WOULD" Levy's starting to get crazy.

Then with no one realized something is about to hit on Levy's back, but Gajeel shielded her, and a _CLASH _sound

"What are you doing Gajeel!" Laquina asked.

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE ASKING! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING LAQUINA?" He yelled.

Laquina startled, trying to get a word, and she saw that Levy-san is smirking at her. SHE IS ACTUALLY SMIRKING AT HER! AND YET, IT'S NOT THE GOOD-WAY SMIRK, IT'S THE EVIL ONE.

Laquina shocked, she couldn't believe this.. Everyone, is actually… Wait, no, it hasn't started yet. For now, she just needs to wait, wait a little longer… Wait. _**Be patient Qina.. **_She thought.

As she landed on the ground Qina snapped out, "Sorry, I just thought that I saw threads ALL OVER her body" she said deeply. She turned around and start walking out from the crowd as she heard Levy said, "Awww… Sorry Gajeel-kun… I didn't mean to say that back there… And Lushii.. Gomen ne." Levy's face looks sad. But Qina knew if it wasn't Levy, none of them were Levy's reactions. _**Kinara….. I'm so gonna hunt you down! **_Qina thought as an angry expression written all over her face, her face now looks like Erza when she's angry maybe even scarier.

Levy smirked at her back, which actually it's not hers, but it's…Kina's

_**Lucy! Lucy! Can't you hear me? Gajeel! Gajeel! Somebody! Help! Kinara is planning something bad! And it's not me just then! Somebody! Hey! Qina-chan! Qina-chan!**_

Qina shocked. She turned again to Levy, _**What the heck is that? Did I just hear Levy-san's voice calling me? Weird….**_

Everybody in the guild can't hear it. They can't hear Levy's true soul's voice calling out for them, tried to make a contact with them, but it's useless, Kina's thread barrier is too strong, she can't pass it through, not only because she doesn't have any magic power left-staying awake while possessed is taking away your magic power too, you know-it's also because her magic power isn't as strong as a dragon slayers and her enemy now is the rarest dragon slayer, even Natsu can't fight over Kina.

**AFTER THAT….**

"Ne, ne.. Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"What, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Tell me, how do you feel for loving Natsu!" She grinned.

"EEHHHHHHHH? I-I C-CAN'T – WH-WHAT K-K-KIND O-OF QU-QUE-QUESTION IS THAT!"

_**Heh.. Idiot.. Just answer already… **_Levy thought. (which actually it was Kina's)

Levy puppy-eyed her, hoping for an answer.

"A-alright.. I.. I'm soo happy with him," She smiled. "B-but.. I'm not quite comfortable if I was around Lisanna or HE was around Lisanna…" Suddenly the mood changed to gloomy.

_**Ahh.. So that's it~! **_Levy smirked again, but apparently Lucy didn't noticed it.

"Okay! I get it, I'm also happy with Gajeel-kun! Gii-hee!" Levy answered.

_**Whew.. Somehow she sounds like him, though.. Even the 'gii-hee' thing is very similar to Gajeel… **_Lucy swetdropped.

"Ne, I am about to go somewhere with Gajeel, so I need to go that way," Levy pointed out the opposite way. "See ya Lu-chan! And have fun with Natsu!" She waved her hand to Lucy.

_**Now.. Now… Lisanna…. Where are you, huh? Khu khu khu… **_Levy (Kina) thought.

She walked pass the small river and arrived at the guild, she opened the door, "Hey, Lisanna~?" She called. "Ah, Levy-san! Lisanna-san is going out just then to that popular boutique near the town centre" Wendy answered.

_**Perufekuto timing~ (Perfect timing).. **_Levy thought. "Ok then, Marvell-san. Thanks!" Levy rushes outside. "Yeah, your welcome!" Wendy yelled. _**Hmm.. That's weird.. Levy-san never call me by my last name before… Oh well.. **_She thought.

**AT THE BOUTIQUE**

"Oh my! This is so cute! I want this one please!" Lisanna said. She's so excited.

"*cough* Lisanna-chan~" Levy said.

"A-ah! L-Levy.." Somehow, Lisanna felt kinda awkward to be around her.

"Can you follow me? I need to show you something.. And this might be good" She smirked. (A/N: Believe me I know you guys hate to see the smirking thing being repeated, but this is not the good-way smirk, this is the evilest one that you can't even imagine)

"Wh-what….?"

Meanwhile, out of the hallway near that boutique… "Hmph, this is more faster than I imagine, well It's alright.. The faster the better it would be.. Now, my dear puppet has made her way, I shall start moving too…" She flipped her coat covering her face and went to the 'meeting place'.

After the three of them met, Kinara opened her coat. Her purple hair started to blown away because of the wind.

"Y-you..!" Lisanna gasped.

"Hello there Lisanna-san.. It is the first time we have met.. Oh, and Levy-san over here is not the real Levy-san, she no more than my puppet…..for now. Well it depends if Qina stopped me anyway." Kinara explained.

"Wh-what d-do y-you want f-from me?" Lisanna startled.

"Oh, well… For starter, I heard that Lucy's weakness is you."

Lisanna's eyes got widened. "And, secondly I heard that you loves Natsu, right? Thirdly… I want to destroy Fairy Tail…." She said in a deep low voice.

"But wh-what does it have to d-do w-with me…?" Lisanna asked.

"You still don't get it?" Kina started to be annoyed. _**This girl is dumber than Lucy I guess..? Tch. How troublesome… **_Kina thought. "You, are going to destroys Fairy Tail from the inside with the help of her" Kina pointed Levy. "And you, you want to be with Natsu am I right? You want to be Natsu's 'only one' right? If you want that, then show some co-operative with me. Don't play dumb with me. I know your true dark desire. We, as I meant me and that bitch Qina, is a truest Dragon Slayers, we know people's secret. As for me, I know people's dark secret, and for that bit-Qina I mean. She knows all of people's secret, either it's dark secret or just a normal secret. BUT, we can't predict the future. We can read people as easy as reading a book, BUT it's only when WE WANT TO, if we don't want to then nothing will happened and that's why our intelligent is much higher than other normal people." She explained.

"O-okay.." Lisanna said. She's still trying to be so innocent, even though deep in her heart she knew that she was already un-covered. Sooner or later her true self will come.

"FOR EARTHLAND'S SAKE YOU DAMN BITCH! STOP PLAYING SO INNOCENT AND DUMB WITH ME!" Kinara roared. She snatched Lisanna's body and shake it. Evil auras are surrounding her, as she said, "Show. It. To. Me. Now."

"Heh… Who said I don't want to help you?"

Kina's eyes got widened. Then Kina start to back to normal, she knew what's happening. "Hehm.. That's more like it… Now, let's go we have something to do.."

They turned from that hallway and heading to Fairy Tail.

**NEXT MORNING IN FAIRY TAIL**

"La la la~" Lucy hummed. _**I don't know why, but I feel something good is about to happened! **_She smiled in the whole long way when she's going to her beloved guild.

"Yo, morning everybody~!" She said.

Everyone started to whisper and whisper when she came in. "E-eh..?" Her eyes blinked. Looking confused, she approaches Levy, "Levy-chan… What's wrong?"

Lucy can hear the others are chattering about, "Should we tell her?" "Poor Lucy.." "What the fuck did that salamander get in to this time?" "I think we should tell her"

Levy stood silently.

"You have to see this…" Levy show her a picture.

At the first time Lucy saw the picture, nothing changes on her, but then slowly her eyes got widened, her face is pale, and her mouth is open-closing as if she wants to say something but the words are sticked at her throat.

Then she ran outside, she ran to Natsu's house as she looked that Lisanna was in there. She was in there with Natsu, Luc was just staring through the window. She can't believe this, they… were so happy… together… the three of them, Natsu Lisanna Happy, like they used to be…. Family of their own.

Lucy can feel her heart stabbed deeply. She can't hear what are they talking about but she assumed they were so happy…

"Natsu~ I love you sooooo~ much!"

"Heh, Lisanna.. Don't say something like that… You know I already have Lucy right?"

Lisanna seemed to be disappointed, "B-but.. You was once with me, right? Now come back to me!" Lisanna's making a puppy-dog face.

"Aye! She liiiiiiikkesss yooouu~!" Happy added.

"Hmph! Even if you do that, I won't say 'I love you ' except to Lucy!"

Lucy can't stand it anymore, she took a step forward…

"Then, how If I do this…?"

Lucy grabs the doorknob, opening it, and when she got in… The most horrible thing happened before her eyes.

Lisanna kissed Natsu. Yes, their lips are so tight together.

"Ah, uh.." She gasped.

Natsu suddenly realized what just happened and pushed Lisanna, "bweh! Wh-what is that for!" He looked to the door and realizing that his beloved blond girlfriend was in there the whole time. "Lu-Lucy…"

Lucy turned, and starts to run. "No! Wait! Luce!" Natsu is about to chase her when he feel something holding his hand.

"Stay… With me…" Lisanna begged.

Natsu paused a little while, and then he shakes his head and said, "Get off me!" and start to chase Lucy. Happy followed him, leaving Lisanna alone. "Heh, everything is going according the same as the plan.." She said.

Oh, and if you want to know what picture did Levy showed her is a picture of Natsu and Lisanna walking in the street together like a couple, really close I must say, and when I say really close I meant it is really really close, like a couple, real one.

And with that another weird day has passed.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Everyhthing went weird at fairy tail, when Laquina and Wendy arrived, non of the people in Fairy Tail spoke to each other, either it's Alzack and Bisca, or Mira and Laxus, or even Natsu and Lucy.

"What's going on here?" Wendy looked worried.

"Wendy-chan.. The only thing I know is, something's not right, and anything that Levy-san told you, please don't believe her…"

"Eh..? Why, Qina-chan?"

"J-just don't…"

Qina has just realized what happened. Everyone-every single one- in fairy tail has been played off, the result is they misunderstood each other and started to hate each other.

_**Damnit… How far have you gone through, Kina? **_Qina thought. _**Concentrate… Concentrate… You might get something Qina.. Concentrate… Concentrate… Concent-**_

_**Qina! Qina! Qina! Help me! Somebody!**_

Qina snapped out from her meditation, _**again..? **_She thought, again she heard Levy's voice calling her.

_**Qina! Laquina! You gotta hear me! Everyone in Fairy Tail has been played off by Kinara! And Lisanna was one of the play too! And, I-I don't I-I don't want to make Fairy Tail no minna suffering… Please! Help me! I-I don't want this… *sobs* *sobs***_

_**So It was you after all! I thought it was just my hallucination Levy-san!**_

_**No it wasn't Qina.. Now please…! PLease!**_

_**OK OK! I got it! **_Qina smirked. "Now let the show, begin…" She hissed.

She jumped towards Levy, making everyone in Fairy Tail gasped. "Damn it Qina! Are you going to do it again?" Gajeel yelled. "Don't be such a fool Gajeel! You know deep in your heart that this isn't the Levy that you knew, right!"

Gajeel shocked, his movements stopped for a while, Qina uses this chance to hit him, her tails came out and hit Gajeel right in the spot. "Ugh.." gajeel growled.

Qina move forward, but Gajeel is back to defense Levy, and still getting on her way. "Fuck! Gajeel! Fuck off!" She yelled.

"You are the one who's supposed to Fuck off!" Gajeel roared. "For God's sake Gajeel! Concentrate! Read Levy-san's mind! You can do it! Read her mind! You can hear what's her voice says!"

Levy (Kina) startled. _**H-how c-can she know…? Damn! She supposed to be unable to read my mind! N-no.. Wait.. It is not my mind that she reads… It's… Inner-Levy's mind! **_Kina thought.

_**Gotcha old hag… **_Qina smirked.

"Wh-what did you say?" Gajeel stammered. "Read. Into. Her. Mind." Qina repeated. Gajeel closed his eyes slowly, he tries to feel Levy's presence, and how surprised he is when he can actually heard: _**Idiot, Moron, Stupid Gajeel! How could you ignoring me all this time? If you knew you can feel my presence, why don't you done it sooner! idiot! Idiot! Idiot!**_

"That's what I expected what my girlfriend's going to say if I do something stupid.." He smirked, he turned to Levy. "Now, you.. Little asshole that have been controlling Levy…" He looked her in the eye, "Get off her before I tore. You. .." He glared at Levy (Kina).

_**Sh-shit… I'm all surrounded… **_Levy (Kina) thought.

"Give it up, Kina.. You won't stand a chance.." Qina's angry.

A sudden speed changed around them, and from all over Qina's back, metallic-tentacle-chains are coming out. 4 tentacles from the left side and 4 tentacle from the right side, all of them are cutting the threads on Levy's body.

"NO! NO! NOO!" Levy (Kina) screamed, before Levy's body fell unconsciously to the ground. But before she hits the ground Gajeel already catches her. "Geez… Thank God you're alright…" Gajeel smiled.

And from there, everyone in Fairy Tail realizes that they've been tricked, they suddenly talked to each other, saying sorry, and forgiving. It went out alright that day, and Levy is alright too, no longer after she fell unconscious she woke up and she's back. Levy is back, everyone is so happy about it. Except for Natsu and Lucy, their relationship is now over, it's totally over.

Natsu and Lucy didn't spoke to each other anymore since that day, meanwhile Levy is giving her bestest apologizes to Lucy. :Lu-chan..! Gomen! Gomen! It's all because of me… *sobs* Y-you… *sobs*" Levy kneel down in front of her.

"Le-Levy-chan! You don't need to kneel down! I-it's not your fault!" Lucy said. "B-but..!" Levy still tried to proves if she's wrong. "Shh… It's alright, you were under control that day, so it's not your fault.. Anyway, he must've still loved her…" Lucy faked a smile, but Levy knew if it's not a smile that truly comes out form her heart.

Meanwhile, Qina is relieved that everything back to normal, but then she realized something…

"Where's Lisanna?"

The whole guild stopped from their activities and take a search on Lisanna, but Levy told them the truth, she told them that Lisanna was also working with Kinara, it's not because of the puppet thing, but she's doing it from her own will. Everyone gasped in shock, as they looked at the recently-broke-up couple, and they nodded.

_THUD!_

Feeling like something's fell, they looked to the ground and captured Qina was lying on the ground, un-moving.

"QINA!" They screamed, and Mira hurried to lift Qina and bring her into the infirmary.

"Wh-what just happened to Qina-chan…?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know Wen.. But I do know if it's something bad…" Romeo growled.

Wendy looked scared and worried of what just happened to her nakama, and she just can hope if her nakama is going to be alright…

TO BE CONTINUED…

****

**Yes! And that's the 4th chapter! Ne, what do you think? Long right….? O_O**

**I hope the story will get more interesting.. Thanks for the Reviews . and please review more! Everytime I see your reviews I became excited, and write faster!**

**Oh! And this is the summary for the next one! **

"G-Gray-sama…"

"Juvia! Don't be fooled it's not me!"

Suddenly… "Ah! Gray-sama look out!"

"What the-..? Juvia! What are you doing! Watch out!"

Before it actually hits her, she told him her last words: "Gray-sama… I love you….." She smiled.

"Juvia! NO!"

**And there you go! I won't tell you much more than this** **because if I do, it won't be interesting anymore (-,-)**

**So yeah! R&R and keep reading! xD**


	5. Hurt and Comfort GrUvia

**Hey guys! It is me again! I'm so sorry if I can't express the Fairy Tail's character very well, you see this is my first time, and I'm not that good in English I use to talk in English only if I needed it, if I don't then I use my national Language..**

**Oh and anyway, in here I'm going to put GrUvia or you usually GraVia (Still the meaning is Gray-Juvia) pairing, but mostly this story talks about….**

**Oh well, if I told you now then you won't have any more excitement or entertainment to read.. So, just read ok! And please R&R!**

**Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail…**

**Now, let the story begins! **

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Qina!"

"Laquina!"

"Oi! Qina, you can hear me?"

The unconscious Qina started to recovered, she tried to opened her eyes while her head is still dizzy.. She didn't remember what happened but the thing that she knew is suddenly her whole vision is black and she fell…

"What… Happened?" Qina asks.

"Geez! Thank goodness you are alright Qina! We are so worried about you!You.. You suddenly fell to the ground a-and everyone is... Everyone is carrying you to the infirmary a-and... y-you didn't wake up for 2 weeks!" Lucy said in a fast-mode of talking. She was so panicked when she saw Qina suddenly fainted with eyes closed and didn't breathe. Lucy is one of the people who have screamed the loudest when Qina suddenly fainted.

"Re-really..? I didn't think there's something wrong with me, so how could've I-" Qina didn't get to finish her sentence because her head suddenly felt like being beaten by something hard, again and again, which makes her feel lots of pain. "U-ugh…" she muttered.

"Qina! Are you alright?" Erza startled. "E-ehm... I'm alright Erza-san... Just need to lay down for a while again I think…" Qina answered.

"I didn't seize any kind of inner pain on your body Qina-chan, by that I mean like broken ribs or fractured skull, or something like that, you also didn't have any sickness of what just happened and you can go home now but I think for further recovery you should take a rest for one night in the infirmary first…" Wendy smiled.

"Ah.. Is that so? Okay… Got it.." Qina mumbled as she head back to sleep, covering her head with the blanket and fell asleep.

Wendy, Lucy, and Erza giving her a time to rest so that they leave her on the infirmary and head to Team Natsu's table.

"Erza! How's Qina's condition?" Natsu shrilled to her. "She is alright….. For now.." Erza answered she looked really down right now. "E-ehm.. What Erza-san means is-ehm-Qina-chan is still in the infirmary right now so we can examine her further just in case suddenly something happened to her again and also she needs to rest for one night at the infirmary, so that the risk of Qina-chan's un-safeties will be lesser." She explained. "I'm sorry I couldn't help much…" She looked to the ground with watery eyes.

"That's alright Wendy.. You've done your best!" Romeo merged in as he patted Wendy's head. "Ro-romeo-kun!" Wendy turned around and captured Romeo's smile and hastily hide her crimson face. _**Heheh.. How cute of you for blushing because of me Wendy-chan~… **_Romeo thought. _**… … … WAITTT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK ABOUT? OH MY GOD, 'cute'? 'Blushing'? 'For me'? EEEPP! **_Now it is Romeo's turned whose face gotten red.

Happy witnessed the entire blushing scene and yelled out, "THEY LIIIIIIIIIIKKESS EACH OTHER!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" Wendy and Romeo shrieked at the same time to Happy.

"Aye~! You guys are getting more like Lucy, Yai!" He flees away from the young couple's anger (and embarrassment)

Lucy sighed to see something like that as she took a peek at Natsu who's sitting across of her, realizing that he still hasn't give her the goddamn answer of what happened 2 weeks ago, the accident when…Lisanna and Natsu are kissing. Suddenly she felt her eyes are filled with water as she hastily stood up and yelled out, "I'm going home! I-I need to do some research about Kinara! Meet you guys later!"

Natsu stared at her, he has been staring at her since her eyes got watery all of the sudden and when she stood up and ran back home. _***sigh* this is my fault… I should've explained to her what happened, but I'm too afraid to hear her rejections… **_A sad look appeared on his face which Erza noticed. "Is everything alright, Natsu? You seemed to be sad or something… Is it because of Laquina? You do not need to worry she will be recovering soon, I guarantee you that." She smiled. Natsu nods, _**Looks like nobody seemed to be noticing about me and Lucy's sudden change… **_He stood up and called out for his blue exceed-which has been flirting with the white exceed just then-and going straight home.

Meanwhile Wendy-who's been noticing something strange, happened between Lucy and Natsu-looked at Natsu as he walks by, confusedly.

Not so far from there, the ice mage has started to stripped down again. Everything seemed to be not changing when he did that. The girls screamed. The men are swearing at him and the giggled that Mirajane did when she saw all of it. But there is one thing seemed to be changing… Yes! That's it! There's no sign of the Water Mage yelled out his name when he did that, wonder where she gone to…

"Looking for Juvia?" Mirajane asked, calmly. "It's rare for you to seek for her."

Gray snapped out from his observation and his face became red.

"N-no! *Cough* I-it's not like what you think, Mira..." He bluffed.

"Ara ara~ admit it would'cha Gray~? You are seeking for her because you felt uncomfortable without her 'Gray-sama~!' callings, don't you?" Mira smirked at him, which caused him a shiver.

"Tch! It is getting more uncontrollable, who cares if she's not here anyway!" He turned his back and heading to the table where Elfman and the others sit. "Ara~ Gray, don't be so angry, and anyways I'm a bit worried of her since the puppet-ting thing continues and I'm afraid if she got-" Mira hasn't got a chance to finish what is she going to say, when she saw Gray burst out of the guild and looking for the water mage. "And there you go… What happened to not caring, Gray~? *Sigh* Oh, well let's just leave them like that~*humming*" She continue to do her work at the bar.

"Mira"

Mirajane looked to the right and captured Cana calling her. "What is it Cana~? Are you upset about your father, again?" She smiled. Cana shivered, "NO! THAT'S NOT IT! Tch... You're making things got weirder ya know? Hmph... And anyway it's not about that... It's about Lisanna." Cana said. Mirajane paused for a while; her eyes got widened when she heard her little sister's name being told. "Hmm? What's with her Cana-chan~?" Mira asks.

"Don't play dumb with me Mira.. You know exactly what do I mean by that." Cana answered. Mira paused again, and then she turned, facing Cana.

"I don't want to hear anymore of that, and I don't want to hear her name anymore, you got that Cana? You know exactly how angry and ashamed I am of her behaviors. Kissing Natsu and making Lucy-Natsu's relationship worse, helping Evil Levy to make fun of Fairy Tail's member, and now joined forces with that Evil Kinara to destroy Fairy Tail, don't you think I've had enough, Cana? What else is it you want to talk about her? I'm really angry just if you want to know." Mira said in disgrace. As her voice got lower and deeper, her face had shown anger and disgraceful feeling to her one and only little sister.

Cana know exactly how Mira and Elfman loved Lisanna, but Cana also understand how unexpected it is to see her only little sister joined forces to the villain to destroy Fairy Tail especially just when they can be reunited. Cana sighed then she looked away and in the next second she looked at Mira again, Mira's mood suddenly changed from the gloomy atmosphere became the sparkling atmosphere, she can even saw flowers surrounding Mira. _**Just what is she…. **_Can sweatdropped as on of her eyebrow lifted up as she can't actually believe what just happened. "Now~ What do you want to dronk Cana?" Mira asks.

Meanwhile not so far from the guild, the stubborn Ice mage is cursing himself, _**damn it! Why didn't I put my eye on her! First up is Natsu, then Lucy saved him more likely she woke him up from that creepy nightmare of his, and second Levy, luckily she had Gajeel protected her, and now Juvia? She doesn't have anyone protected her! She… She was just following me all the time without having someone who gladly will protect her if she's in trouble, well there's Lyon though, B-but but..! ARGH! Fuck it!**_ He kept swearing himself, struggling on his mind. _**I swore if something happened to her, it'll be my fault.. It's my fault from the first place for not keeping her and protected her, my fault for not noticing her feelings and kept ignoring her without even noticing MY OWN feeling… Shit… It's all my fault… I wish I can be the Edo-Gray just to make her happy, once in her lifetime, and I also-**_

Gray snapped out from his mind when he heard someone is humming near the river. He took a step closer to the small river and take a peek, capturing the water mage is looking at her reflection in the river. "Nee Juvia's reflection.. Do you think Gray-sama would love Juvia if just she stopped chasing him once…?" There's no answer.

_**Wh-what..? Wh-why the hell did she said that! I.. I.. Like it when she's around me a-and calling out my name! Damn.. My fault.. Totally…**_

"Nee~ Juvia's reflection, will Gray-sama be bothered if she is around him?" The water mage asked her reflection again. Still didn't get the answer.

Gray felt a shock on his heart when he heard her said that. _**Wh-what? A 'bother'? OF COURSE NO- Wait… The one who said 'don't get too close to me' or 'what are you doing staying so close to me?' and 'GET THE HECK OFF ME WILL YA'!' to her is…Me. **_

"Nee~ Juvia's reflection, what can Juvia do to make Gray-sama loves her?" A single tear fell down her cheek, "Eh? Wh-why is Juvia crying?" She wiped out her tears but it's no use, it kept falling down. Rather than looks weird as usual, her crying face now looks so painful, it hurts the Ice mage's chest, he couldn't bare to see his loved one crying anymore. He was just about to step out of his hiding place and tell her the truth when suddenly a girl splashed out from the water, a purple-haired one.

"Laquina!" Juvia said in disbelief, but as she looked at the girl more thoroughly, she captured that this girl isn't Laquina, but if she's not Laquina then she must be…

"Kinara!" Gray yelled out, he ran to Juvia's spot and shielded her from the purple-haired girl.

"E-eh? G-Gray-sama! Wh-why are y-you here?" Juvia shocked.

"Khu.. Khu.. I've been playing recklessly before guys, and now… I won't hide myself more than I should…"

The next thing Gray and Juvia knew are a blast of smoke bombs flew on to their direction. The Fairy Tail mages avoided it quickly, but before they can make the next movement, Kinara already standing next to Juvia and tried to scratch her with her long and sharp claws trying to scratch her stomach. Luckily, Juvia managed to avoid it, but the claws managed to hurt her arms, which left a big and deep scar.

"Kyah!" Juvia screamed in pain.

Just in the Guild Laquina suddenly woke up from her peaceful sleep-because suddenly felt a sudden shock-panting to the hall with horror on her face, which make the whole guild panicked and help her to get up; they all gasp in horror when they heard she said, "Kinara is here…"

**BACK TO GRAY-JUVIA-KINARA**

"Khu, khu, khu.. You won't be able to avoid that khu,khu,khu… after all I have the dragon's claw, just the same like Laquina.. Khu.. Khu…" Kinara evil chuckled.

"Juvia!" He looked at Juvia, and then he growled back to the purple-haired girl, "Damn you…! Juvia are ya okay?" Gray asks in panic. "Euhm.." She nods, "Juvia is alright but Gray-sama…. Juvia's head is heavy… H-her visions is also blurry… A-and her body is really weak… Why is that, Gray-sama…?" She panted, running out of breath.

Gray figured out something and yelled at Kina, "you! What did you put into her?" He looked at Juvia who is ready to fell unconscious in any second, "don't tell me….. That claw is poisoned!" He shrieked.

"If you said 'don't tell me', I won't tell you then… Khu khu…" She smirked, (A/N: Oh just for info Kinara is standing on the water without touching it and Gray-Juvia is in a defense stance on the ground.)

_THUD!_

A loud bang heard from the ground. Juvia fell. She's already unconscious. "Juvia!" Gray rushed to her "Hey! Answer me! Oi! Don't you dare to leave me! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO DO THAT! JUVIA!" Gray screamed out her name, tears are bursting out from his eyes; _**this is all my fault… My fault… **_He suddenly flashbacked of is memory about Juvia, from the first time they met, the first time she made a bento for him, the time he protected her on Tenrou Island, and the time he saw Edo-Gray fell in love deeply to Edo-Juvia - wishing himself can be so blunt to tell his feelings toward Edo-Juvia - And the one that just happened, the one that he saw her crying.

"Don't…You dare…. Please…. Please…. I'm sorry…" He shuddered.

"I won't, Gray-sama…." Juvia suddeny spoke, Gray looked at her relieved. "Juvia loves Gray-sama too much… That she can't…. Leave… Him alone…" She stammered, and smiled. Gray torn a little part of his shirt and tied it up to Juvia's scar, to stop the bleeding.

"Shhh… Don't talk; please don't talk, save your energy for-"

_WHIP!_

With a movement of flash Gray managed to avoid the strike-again.

"Mph! Lucky!" Kinara grinned. "But next time I won't missed…..Cause I hate to missed my target" She lick the blade as her eyes got widened in terror.

No, wait... It's not a blade… It's... A tail! It is actually a tail, coming out from her ass! _**For God's sake! What on the fucking earth is her? **_Gray thought.

"Oh.. Me? I'm a Yami dragon slayer; apparently Qina is the Hikari though. Geez, why do you kept running away? Oh, and I know everything you think about Gray Fullbuster…" She smirked evilly.

Gray gasped in shock, _**She can actually read minds… Just like Levy said…**_ Juvia mumbled on her sleep as she slept on Gray's hug. _**Her life is in my hand now, if I did something wrong, her life will be in danger too, and I ABSOLUTELY don't want that. **_

"Aww~ how sweet of you Gray Fullbuster! What a romance! But I hate romance!" Kina whipped out her tail again; it is a metallic black tail, and it has a triangle-ish blade that looks like Scorpio's claws in the end of the tail.

_**Oh my.. NO! **_Gray closes his eyes, accepting the truth that he will die, with Juvia, but then...

_CLASH!_

He opened his eyes, surprised to see a white metallic tail, looking very similar to Kinara's tail.

"Qina…?" He asks.

"Gray! Are you okay?" Lucy rushed towards him and Juvia.

"Oi ice moron! Yer alright? Don't die so soon! I won't have anyone to fight to if you're dead!" the pink-haired mage yelled at him. Gray relieved to see him, " 'f c'oz Imma 'kay…" After saying that he fell unconscious. (A/N: 'Of course I'm okay…')

"Gray!" both Lucy and Natsu shrieked in panic.

"It's alright Natsu-san, Lucy-san; Gray-san is only fainted of tire, he will be recovering in no time" Wendy smiled.

"How about Juvia's condition, Wendy?" Erza asked. Wendy paused for a while, "Juvia-san is… Not quite good…" She stammered like she's hiding something. Noticing that Erza ask Wendy to come with her while leaving Natsu and Lucy taking care of Gray and Juvia near the river.

"STOP THIS KINARA!" Laquina yelled. "WHY SHOULD I?" Kina yelled back, "this is just like the old times, eh Qina?" Kina smirked.

Laquina growled. "Dark Dragon's Slashing Tail!" Kina screamed.

_CRASH!_

In no time, the ground splits on to many pieces. Meanwhile, Qina managed to jump before Kinara's tail slashed her body into piece; and she uses the chance to jump onto Kinara, "Light Dragon's Slashing Claw!"

Long-sharp-and white claw coming out from Qina's nail, she slash and tried to scratch Kina but end up punched to the ground. "Tch… Your speed is slow as usual, Qina" Kinara muttered while still she's standing above the water.

_**S-Slow…? Heck with it! It is already really fast to me! Even I can only see white sparkles and slashing sounds! **_Natsu shocked.

"Don't care! I can even cut your strikes only with one slash! You don't actually think that I didn't realize it, don't you?" Qina stumped at Kinara.

Kinara seemed to be paused for a second, her face shown a desperate feeling, _**How come she be this good? Damn…**_

"I'm becoming this good because of you, Kina… You neglected me and I find my own way home, to the home I loved the best and where we can actually laugh innocently without worrying anything, a home that'll accept all of us…" Laquina explained as she read Kinara's mind.

Kinara flinched as she realize that Laquina has read her mind, then she splashed into the water again, and pulled out a boy-from the way he looks, supposed that he's in the same age as Kinara and Laquina-from the the first look Qina didn't recognized who's the boy but when she looked at him more thoroughly…

"Laquina!" Erza cried.

Laquina snapped out form her shock-ness and looked at Erza. "What?" Qina asks. "Are you alright?" Erza panted towards her, pulling out her sword and standing in defense stance. "Yeah I'm good," Laquina answered.

Erza then looked at the enemy and shocked,"Who is that boy...?" Erza startled, feeling a horror when she saw a blank-ecpression-looking boy whose eyes are widened and looks frightening. "He...is Masvic" Laquina answered.

"Hmph, I'll hurt him for sure if you keep on striking Laquina..." Kinara said, "Now, if you don't mind.. I want to take my leave.." She splashed into the waters and before she disappears, she smirked again for the last time.

"Erza-san! Laquina-chan! We need to go back to the guild now! And fast!" Wendy panicked. Erza and Laquina turns and rush back to the guild, Erza is carrying Juvia and Gray was carried by Natsu.

When they got back to the guild, Natsu and Erza rush to the infirmary, while Wendy is following them from behind. Laquina and Lucy panted on a table when everyone tried to comfort and chilled her out. Erza and Natsu laid Gray and Juvia at the bed and leave the room as Wendy ask them to.

"Laquina" Erza called. Laquina stood up and walk towards Erza, "What is it Erza-san?" Erza looked at her in fright-nous, "do you know how to cure a poison?" Laquina shocked and asked back, "… Is it… Kinara's?" Erza nods.

"Show me their condition." Laquina growled. Erza nods again, "This way." Laquina followed from her back, as everyone in the guild gazed in confuse-ness.

Erza opened a door, letting Laquina goes in first, and then she followed and closes the door. Laquina gasped in shock, "Wh-what… Is this…?"

"I know… It is horrible, right?"

"I-I didn't know if it's…."

"Can you cure it?" Erza asks in worry, "if you can't it is alright, do not push yourself too much…"

Laquina took a step forward and put on of her hand on Juvia's head-not exactly touching it but almost touched her head. If you really want to know what's Juvia's condition right now, you can think of a black fabric which already spread all over your left arm, and going up to half of your face, it looks like tentacles a black one and very poisonous, and the worst part is, Juvia isn't brething right now… She's still alive but she didn't breathe.

Laquina tried so hard to get rid of the poison, she opened a gate-a circle mages magic and absorb all of the poison into the gate and sent it to another dimension. But don't you think for doing that, she didn't need lots of magic power, she did but for the sake of her friend she tried to hold on until the last minute.

When all of the poison is gone, she fell to the ground-panting- and Erza rushed to her, grab Laquina to her lap as she called out for Laquina who's barely open her eyes. "Laquina! Hey! I have told you don't push yourself too much! Laquina! Hold on!" She looked at the door, "WENDY! WENDY! HELP! ANYONE! MASTER! MASTER!"

Wendy, Master Makarov, Lucy, and Natsu rushed to the room, but apparently Erza didn't allow Lucy and Natsu go into the room, she told them to wait outside.

"Erza! What happened to Laquina?" Master shocked, his eyes are widened when he saw a little girl laying on the ground with a dead-person look on her face. "She-She put her magic too much for curing Juvia a-and almost ran out of her own magic power! I-I supposed her magic power now is only 10-20% left!" Erza explained in frightened. "Wendy! Can you heal Laquina? I heard your Healing Magic is pretty improved now!" Master begged.

"Y-yes! I-I can Master!" Wendy kneels down to Laquina pull out her hand and put her magic through in her. 10 minutes after, Laquina opened her eyes and tried to get up. Everyone sighed in relieve.

"Are you alright, Laquina?" Erza asks, worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine… How about Juvia-san?" Laquina tries to stood up. "Juvia-san's condition is awesomely fine! Thanks to you Laquina-chan!" Wendy smiled. Laquina smiled in relieved, _**at least… I can stop that poison… **_

_SLAM!_

"Whoa!" Wendy shrieked. From the other side of the room, Gray is panting-trying to get a grasp of his breath-"Wh-where… I-is… Ju-Juvia…?"

"Juvia is right here Gray…" Erza show him. Gray walked to her bed, kneel beside it and pat Juvia's head, "thank God yer alrite'…" He kissed her forehead and looked at Laquina, "Qina, did you do this? Are you the one healed her?" Qina nods. "We-well, I'd like to say thank you… It is because of you that Juvia's alrite now…" He looked back at Juvia.

Wendy, Erza, Master and Laquina smiled.

_**At last.. He can be honest and did not lie to his own feelings.**_ Erza thought.

_**I'm sooo happy to Gray and Juvia-san! Finally they are together! **_Wendy giggled.

_**Shishishi~ I think I will be a grandfather soon! Shi shi shi~ **_Master chuckled.

Meanwhile, Laquina was just smiling.

Afterwards, Juvia is still resting on the infirmary oh, and what do you guys think about Juvia and Gray's relationship? I bet you guys said that they were together, but actually the truth is…

"Yo Gray!"

"Ha? What is it flamey-boy?"

"WHAT! DARE YOU CALL ME 'FLAMEY-BOY', YOU STRIPPER?"

Natsu was just about to start a fight with the Ice Mage but then, "sorry fire-breath, not in da' mood to fight, c ya" He wave goodbye, heading to the bar table.

"Hee~? What's with that? Hmm…" Natsu looked confuse, he turned to Gajeel "oh well! Ne~, Gajeel! Fight with me! Uryaa~!" He changes his target, chasing the iron dragon slayer who is on his lovey-dovey time with the script mage.

**ON THE BAR TABLE**

"What's wrong Gray? You look un-energetic to have fight with Natsu today~" Mira asks.

Gray stayed quiet. He's thinking about something. Mira realized that look of his and grinned.

"Ara~ Ara~ is it Juvia?" She smirked.

"…Yeah…" Gray muttered.

Mirajane's eyes widened in surprised, _**Ara? This is the first time he answered my matchmak**__**ing**__** question… Hmm… He must've been in a real struggle right now… I think I'll just leave him alo-**_

"Hey Mira…?"

"Y-yes, Gray?" Mira snapped out from her daydreaming.

"…What do you think… I can do… for Juvia… to win her heart back…?"

Mira gasped in shock again, her eyes got wider than before. _**Wait, what? 'Win her heart back'? Aren't they already in relationship like right now..? **_

"…Isn't she your girlfriend now, Gray? I got news from Wendy and Laquina that you seem so romantic with her, when she's poisoned… So… Wait… What happened Gray? Tell me…" Mira's face looks so serious now.

Gray stayed silence for a while then replied, "Actually.. That time…"

**1 WEEK AGO, THE TIME WHEN JUVIA WAS CURED FROM THE POISON…**

"_**Juvia..? You're awake..! Thank goodness!" I hugged her.**_

"_**G-Gray-sama…? Why is Gray-sama hugging Juvia?" Juvia blushed.**_

"_**Eh, what? … WAH! I'm sorry!" I panicked.**_

"_**E-euhm.. It's alright Gray-sama…" She answered.**_

_**I looked at her, her head is bandaged, and also her chest and hands, she won't be this injured if it's not because of me… I need to get her away from me… I can't protect her; I'm just going to make her more suffer, especially because of this stupid puppet-ting thing… I'm sorry Juvia… But I have to do this…**_

"_**Juvia…"**_

"_**Yes Gray-sama?"**_

"_**You… You need to stay away from me…"**_

_**She's shocked, yeah I can see that, she's totally shocked… **_

"_**B-but why..? Gray-sama, didn't you tell Juvia that you don't want to lose her?" Her voice is shaking.**_

"_**I don't want to talk about this… Just stay away from me, you already has Lyon anyway…" **_

_**I walked out from the room, closing the door behind me and heard a painful cry soming out from the room and my tears also starts to flow out. "…Shit…" I swore.**_

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"Gray…" Mira looked at him worriedly.

"It's okay Mira.. She'll be injured if she stays with me…" Gray is smiling but his eyes are watery, Mira looks really worried now.

"You know Gray-" Mira didn't get to finish her sentence because of a slamming voice from the infirmary.

"What is that?" Erza yelled.

Juvia came out from the room, walking emptily towards the guild door. Her eyes filled with emptiness, her face expression is emotionless and she's muttering about something.

"….Gray-sama." She mumbled.

Everyone are looking at the guild door, catching a guy with dark blue hair and he is stripping right now.

"GRAY?" The whole guild screamed.

"Wait! WHAT! GUYS! I'M IN HERE! OOIII!" Gray yelled out. Then everyone is looking at the similar guy who is sitting at the bar table.

"ANOTHER GRAY?" They screamed again. "Wait! I'm the real one! He is an imposter!" Gray (real one) cried.

"Mmm! Yeah! *sniff* *sniff* YEAH! THAT GRAY IS THE REAL ONE!" Natsu pointed at the Gray who's on the bar table, "I *sniff* can smeel it! *sniff* *sniff*"

"Y-yeah… I'm taking the real scent from Gray-san who's at the bar table too…" Wendy sniffed.

"Juvia… Come…" Imposter Gray reached out his hand to Juvia. "Yes Gray-sama…" Juvia answered happily.

"WHAT THE FUUUCK!" Real Gray chased them. But it's too late, they're gone, when Juvia holds the Imposter Gray's hand, they disappeared, "Teleportation Magic…" Real Gray muttered.

Suddenly, he felt something is calling out for him, _'Gray-sama… Gray-sama…" _

_**What? This is… Juvia's voice… **_

'_Gray-sama, help…'_

Gray's eyes widened and he stood up. He chased that voice leaving his mates are calling for him, "Gray! Oi! Where are you going!" Natsu yelled.

"Just stay back! This is my business! Don't interfere!" Then Gray is lost out from sight.

"Oi Laquina, is that really okay?" Natsu asks.

"…Yeah it should be fine, let him deserve his lesson for not being honest to his own feelings" Laquina answered. _**I hope you can pass the test Gray-san.. A test about honesty and understanding… **_

**GRAY'S SIDE**

"Shiiiitt! Where am I going?" He kept running, it felt like his legs are moving by its own, and leads him to the river, the river where Juvia got injured by Kinara.

"Juvia!" Gray cried.

Juvia looked at him in a blank expression, and then suddenly Kinara splashed out from the water. "Heh! Didn't think that you could follow her here, hmph? Khu khu khu…"

"You!" Gray looked at her in anger. He was just about to attack but he cancelled it when he saw Juvia is shielding her.

"Ju-Juvia!" Gray startled. "Don't hurt Kina-sama, because Kina-sama is the one who can make Juvia's dream come true!" She scolded at him.

"Wh-what dream?" Gray startled again.

"JUVIA'S DREAM TO BE GRAY-SAMA's LOVER!" She yelled at him, Gray's shocked, "Ki-Kina-sama made Juvia a copy from Gray-sama, Kina-sama made Juvia Gray-sama so that Juvia can be with him forever! But in one condition, if Juvia join forces with her she will be Juvia, Gray-sama!" She pointed at the Imposter Gray who is smirking right now.

"N-no way…"

"Now, Juvia you want to be with Gray-sama right? Before that you have to kill that Gray-sama first~! Khu khu khu" Kinara pointed at the Real Gray. Imposter Gray was nodding to Juvia. "Y-yes..."

"G-Gray-sama… I'm sorry..." she turned at him.

"Juvia! Don't be fooled it's not me!" Juvia was about to attack but she stops, because she knew deep down in her heart she loves him, not the iposter one but the real one.

Kinara realizes that she cannot hypnotizes Juvia anymore because Juvia's true feelings started to coming out, _**Tch... I can't use this girl anymore... Oh well, I'll just finish them both... Khu khu khu...**_

Suddenly, somthing is coming towards them. Actually more like onto Gray's direction. "Ah! Gray-sama look out!" She pushed him across, sacrificing her body to save Gray from that thing.

"What the-..? Juvia! What are you doing! Watch out!"

Juvia smiled, "It is alright Gray-sama Juvia will do anything to save him.."

Before it actually hits her, she told him her last words: "Gray-sama... Thank you for the memories Gray-sama has give to Juvia... I love you, Gray-sama" She smiled. A tear coming out from her eye.

Gray shocked to death, _**No... No...!NO..! **_"Juvia! NO!" He screamed, but it was too late she got hit, the impact is really big it causes explosion on the whole side of river, causing Juvia lost her soul.

_**Tch! I didn't makeit again this time, but you'll see! Next time I'll ruined your younger generation first! HAHAHAHAHAHA! **_Qina thought, and then disappeared again in the water, leaving the Imposter Gray who's only an illusion disappeared.

"Juvia...! JUVIA...! JUVIAAA!" He screamed to the sky, tears are bursting out from his eyes, then Erza, Natsu, and Lucy rushed to the explosion destination.

"Juvia..." Erza's face went pale.

"Juvia-chan..." Lucy covered her mouth, tears are flowing.

"Juvia..." Natsu's eyes got really wide, then he turned to to Gray,"G-Gray..."

"...Lease...ve...er..." Gray mumbled.

"Wh-what is it Gray...?" Lucy asked.

"Ple...sav...he..." He mumbled again.

"G-gray we c-can't hear you..." Erza startled.

"PLEASE SAVE HEEEERRR!" Gray screamed. Making the 3 mage shocked and hastily carried Juvia and Gray back to the guild.

**AT THE GUILD**

"Gray!"

"Juvia!"

"What happened!"

"Oi! You guys alright?"

Everyone in the guild let out tons of question about them. Yet, they're just pushing through the crowd and going as fast as they could to the infirmary.

They layed down Juvia beside Gray because if they didn't do that Gray will go crazy. He'll go like: 'WHERE's JUVIAAA? WHEEERREE! DON'T SEPARATE US! PLEEEASSSE!' Like that.

"Juvia..." Gray sobs.

Erza clenched her hands, going out from the infirmary, and heading towards Laquina, pulls her shirt collar, and punched her. A punch that make Laquina rolls 7 times in the floor.

"E-Erza!" Everyone gasped.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! JUVIA IS DEAD NOW! BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU SAID WE DON'T NEED TO CATCH UP TO THEM! TO SAID THEY WILL BE ALRIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU? YOU DARE TO HURT YOUR OWN NAKAMA? JUST WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!" She scolded her.

An 'ouch' escape from Laquina's mouth. Her mouth is now filled wit blood, Erza broke like 2 or 3 of her teeth. ONLY her teeth, beside that there's no other wound.

"Erza-san..." She said.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OTHER THING FROM YOU! GET OUT FROM THIS GUILD! NOW!" Erza yelled.

"Erza-"

"GEEET OOOOUUUTTTT!" She screamed.

"SHUT THE FUUUCKK UUUPP! LET ME TALK FOR A SECOND!" Now it's Laquina's turn to roar.

Everyone got silence, even Erza and the Master (Actually the Master has been quiet since they rushed to the infirmary) "So..? What is it you're going to say?" Gray popped out from Erza's back.

"Gray!" Erza turned.

"Tell. Me. Now." He threatened Laquina. But it didn't work at her, as if a Light Dragon Slayer would be afraid to an Ice mage? ONLY Ice Mage, that is what Laquina thought.

"First of all, that magic... Is not the kind which makes people dead, that magic only caught their soul and kept them in the darkness. That is a power that all Dark mages posseses, and as for the Light one, we can resurrect each from the dead, such as Mavis-san she can bring you guys alive again, breaking the Acnologia magic because she's a Light mage, our point is Resurrecting. And as for Juvia-san's problem..."

"What is it... Tell me!" Gray yelled.

"The answer is in you Gray-san... The cage which the Darkness posseses is the lock of the broken past, a nad memory or such thing... Like a weakness you can say, this case is almost the same to those who have been controlled, they all being used because of their weaknesses, and as if for Juvia-san, she isn't controlled but her soul is locked somewhere in the Darkness only a powerful Dark mage can open and close the gate, one of all is Kina... Maybe Zeref can do that too.. I don't know all that I knew is Kinara..."

"And then?"

"Then.. You must've done something to Juvia-san which Kinara can use to control Juvia-san or locked her up... Such as... The thing that you tell to Mira-san?" Laquina glanced at Mirajane.

Mira flinched, she bit her lip as Gray rushe dto Juvia's room. "Hey Mira," A voicecalled her. Mira looked at the person. "What did Gray do to Juvia? The one that he telles you?" Erza asks. "U-uhmm... Well... You see..."Mira startled.

**MEANWHILE, GRAY...**

"Juvia! Juvia!" He kneeled beside her and called out for her, "Juvia answer me!" She didn't wake up, nor open her eyes. "Juvia! L-look...! I-I'm sorry!" His voice is shaking. "Juviaa! Please!" He cried.

He patted her forehead and stroke her hand, "Juvia.. I-I'm sorry... I didn't meant to push you away from me! I-it's not like what you think! I-I'm sorry! I-I was just thinking... If you get close to me.. You'll be hurt again! A-And I-I d-don't want that! I don't want you to be hurt! So please!" His tears are flowing out, his eyes are still scanning of a single movement of the dead-pale-body. "Please... Juvia... I... I lied... I'm a liar... Yes.. I lied if I told you I didn't love you... I'm such a bastard... I make you cry... While, _**you are the woman that I loved**_..." He whispered the last part right before her ear, so that if she actually can hear the whole thing that he said... She can hear it clearly.

He stood up, turned his face against her, because he didn't get any sign of her waking up, but suddenly...

"Gray-sama... Is not... A bastard... Gray-sama saved Juvia... _**twice**_..." She turned her head facing him, Gray turned again catching Juvia was smiling, "Gray-sama also saved... Juvia just then... Right? From that darkness of hers..." She smiled.

Gray's mouth opened wide, he can't say a thing, he can't say anything to expressed his happiness, but there's one thing that he told her, the sweetest thing that ever came out from a person like Gray Fullbuster, which is, "I love you.. Juvia."

"Juvia loves Gray-sama too..." She smiled.

"Sleep now Juvia.. You need rest, I'll be here, I'll accompany you.." Gray smiled. "Yes Gray-sama... And, Juvia knows that Gray-sama will always be on her side.." She answered.

"Oh," He clapped his hand, "Here.. Before I forget.." He leaned down and tiuch her lips with his, he pressed down a little bit and broke the kiss, "There.. Now go to sleep"

Juvia is still red, and got even redder but she still answers anyway, "Y-yes.. Gray-sama.." As she sleep tightly beside of the man she loved the most.

Behind the infirmary door, almost all of the guild's member witnessed what happened, as they tip-toed to the hall, and cheers for Gray and Juvia when they got into the hall.

"Laquina" Erza called. Laquina looked at her. "I am really sorry... I did not believe you, and I accused you that you already hurt my nakama, oh wait, _**our **_nakama I mean..." She smiled.

"Nah, It's alright Erza-san... I've used to it anyway... Many people thought that I'm the real culprit and they didn't believe me... Geez" She smiled and sighed in the end.

Erza smiled too, "Oh.. If possible, may I know who is Masvic actually?"

Laquina flinched. "I-It is alright if you do not wished to tell me, I-I was just wondering.." Erza calmed the scared Laquina.

"Masvic... He used to be my nakama too.. You remember the day that I told you about my past? Masvic is the first guy that I liked... He likes me too, but before the time I got escaped from the Wooden Dolls I've met him once, and I stayed overnight at the forest with him for one night.. But the next morning when I woke up he's not there.. But when I sleep I dreamed about him" she faked a smile, to hide herwatery eyes.

" He said: 'goodbye Laquina, I hope we can meet again someday... I ... like you...I always am.. And I always will..." and I dreamt that he also kissed my forehead, I don't know if it's true or not... And I was desperate to search for him, so I look for a great and strong guild in Magnolia and the other city, at first I looked at Sabertooth but there's uneasy in my heart and I go travelled more... When I met Fairy Tail guild I feel warm, calm, and comfortable.. That's why I want to join... Because I felt that you guys can help me... Anyway, my other reason to joined this guild is so I can look for Masvic..."

"Oh.. I see then... I am sorry for asking you a painful question... Anyways.. How old are you again?" Erza asked.

"I'm 15 going on 16... And I know if it's still too young for a girl in my age thinking about that kind of thing, b-but..." Laquina felt a pat on her head, she looked at Erza. "It is alright Laquina... There is no age limit to love someone, right?" She smiled. Laquina nods.

"OOH! Laquina-chan!" Levy called out for her.

"Yes Levy-san?"

"I found a new info that day... The day that I wascontrolled but I forgot to tell you.. Actually there's written in the book that Mr. And Mrs. Cahaver DID call for the Rune Knights, but when they got there they suddenly cancelled their request.."

"Really? I didn't remember that they called out for Rune Knights when I begged them for mercy to Kinara..."

"Then... It must've been something else! It must've been different from the one after you left!"

"But.. When is the book published?"

"If we're counting from the year X791 then it'll be 3 years ago.. Which when you're 12 years old or something...?"

"Hmm.. That's 5 years after I left... It's weird... Is that mean Mr and Mrs. Cahaver ever escaped from Kina's sight and called out help...?"

"Might be... But, how?"

"I don't know... And Kina must've taken control of them again and cancelled the rquest!"

"Yeah... You might be right..."

**Meanwhile, not so far from there...**

"Luce..." the fire dragon slayer stepped forward to the stellar mage's seat. Lucy looked at the pink-haired mage. "What is it...?"

"I-I'm sorry Luce... It-it's not like what you think..." He tried to explained but cut because Lucy put her finger on his lips, "Okay Natsu.. Stop right there. First of all, I know you're sorry... I understand... I don't care anyway, " Natsu shocked. "BUT! I still love you... I admit I love you.. I always will, but for now... I can't do any relationship first... I-I still need to recover from the pain last time... And... And I don't know whether to trust you again or not..."

Natsu startled, shocked to her last word, but he couldn't do anything about it, deep down in his heart he knew it's his fault. "Oh, and Natsu... If one day my heart recovered fully, will you take me back?" Lucy continued, and smiled.

Natsu's eyes widened in happiness and his mouth opens a big big smile like the one he always did and nods.

"Now, then... Let's have a drinnk!" Lucy squint her eyes. "YEAH!" Natsu roared.

"Hey, Wendy..."

"H-HYAA! Eh! Ah! Emm.. Romeo-k-kun..." She stammered.

"I'm glad that Lucy nee-san and Natsu nii-san is going to reunited again," he smiled. :Y-yeah! I thougt so too..." Both of them are smiling, but Wendy also glanced at Romeo which made her face face when she smiled through him...

_**I'll make you sorry for thiiis! DANG IT! If it's ot because of Masvic, she would've tor me apart! SHIT! **_

_**Laquina-san the bath is ready...**_

_**Ah, thanks Lisa... That thing can make my head chilled out...**_

_**Anyways Laquina-san..? Why don't you try for the young boy next time?**_

_**Young bo—AH! YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU'RE RIGHT! Khu khu khu... I will... I will...**_

TO BE CONTINUED...

**YEP! AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Oh Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate it... And thank you to the ones who have been so blunt about my grammar mistakes... I really do appreciate it... *sarcasm* LOOLLL NOOO JOKES JOKES! Seriously you guys have made me improved a lot...! Thanks for the flames xDD *serious***

**Oh here's the summary for next one~~~ Oh and review if you guys want a proper intro about Laquina, Kinara, and Masvic~~**

"Romeo-k-kun! D-don't!"

"Sorry Wendy... I have to do this..."

He leaned forward, their lips touched.

"Ngg!"

"Romeo! What are you doing!" Charle shrieked.

"Ch-charle! *pant*" Wendy cried.

Romeo growled at her.

**KYAA~~~~! THAT'S IITTTTTTT Sorry for making that kind of scene for a 12 or somethin' years old kids... But just like Erza said, "There's no age limit for loving someone, right?" Tee-hee! .**

**So please! More flames! BUT DON'T FORGET THE GOOD REVIEWS TOO! (O.O)**


	6. RomeoWendy's Hormones problem Part 1!

**HEEEYYY! It's me again! obako-chan! **

…

***suddenly***

***Sobs* *sobs***

**Wendy: E-eh! O-obako-ch-chan! Wh-why are you crying?**

**Me: HUEEEEEE WEENNDDDYYYYYYYY**

**Wendy: Hyaa! Wh-what's wrong!**

**Me: I *sob* I can't * sob* M-make *sob* Th-the character *sob* similar to the *sob* original…. *CRIES***

**Wendy: Wh-what do you mean? *pat me head***

**Romeo: What she meant is… The behaviors of the characters, like… Erza or you or me—or everyone in the guild—she can't make it as similar as the original.. She can't even correct her own grammars! Tsk, I'm so ashamed of you _obaa-chan_…**

**Me: HUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *cries louder***

**Wendy: Romeo-kuun!**

**Romeo: Wh-what!**

**Wendy: Don't make her sadder! *pats me* Say sorry, NOW!**

**Romeo: *gasped in shock* Yes, sir, Ma'am! I-I'm sorry _obaa_—obako-chan…**

**Wendy: Now that's more like it *smile***

**Romeo: 'Dunno why but just then, Wendy has the similar dark auras like the one Erza-san has' (thoughts) **

**Wendy: Oh yeah and guys, here is the intro of the OCs!**

**Laquina Jaqvuin**

_A little bit shorter than Lucy but still because of ages differences she's way taller than Romeo and Wendy. _

_Hair Color is purple with black color on the points of her hair; starting from the peak of her fringe until the peak of her back hair._

_Most common uniform is white shirt and black-crinkle-button-up blazer; black skirt (the model is similar to Erza's skirt); and black thick-stocking followed by long black boots (Model is almost similar to LenaLee's Dark Boots)_

_Magic: Hikari Dragon Slayer; Roar, Iron Fist, Claw, Gate of the Light_

_Weapon: Claw, tail, and spider's tentacles (uses: Cutting threads)_

_Random (rather weird) Power: she can—actually—eat light; excluding Dark._

_Weakness: Masvic and her friends._

_Behavior: sometimes happy and suddenly gets cold/sad; sometimes angry/cold/sad and suddenly gets really cheerful and happy. _

**Kinara Jacquelin**

_The same height as Laquina (Since they're twins *spoiler*)_

_Hair color: from the top to the peak is purple, more like shocking purple—a little bit pinky-ish._

_Common Uniform is her-lovely-coat with hoodies (to hid her face) and the model is pretty similar to Meredy's (or Melody) from Crime Sorciere. The difference is her cloth is a dress fell on to her thigh with long-sleeved and it's black with purple-ish belt on her waist. She wears long black legging and big-black boots; VERY different to Laquina's boots._

_Magic: Yami Dragon Slayer; Roar, Iron Fist, Claw, Puppet Magic, Gate of Darkness (she called it, but it's pretty similar to Maser Hades's)_

_Weapon: Claw, tail, threads (uses: Cotntrolled people)_

_Random (rather weird—again) Power: she can eat any dark (such as shadows) or shaded and cloudy things; excluding light and any other elements._

_Weakness: Her own feeling._

_Behavior: used to be a happy and very cheerful kid, but somehow got very evil and bad._

**Masvic Cahaver**

_15 cm taller than Laquina and Kinara (since he's a year older) and for a 15 year old boy his body is quiet-well trained._

_Hair Color: Black._

_Common Uniform: Unknown (will be updated)_

_Magic, Weapon, Power: Unknown (will be updated)_

_Weakness: Laquina and his family._

_Behavior: friendly, kind, forgives people easily, and will be updated._

**NOW! Happy guys? And I also make their weaknesses and limits on the powers so that the character didn't sound 'too' perfect. Oh and I also apologize if there's grammar mistake, sentence errors, tenses errors, and OOC stuffs…**

**I also thanked to Haru-Starlietta, Feao, Rainbowcastle, Shikimori Aki, and Alpenrose for the advice, flames, and the praise! Three of them are encouraging me A LOT (Especially the flames LOL; BUT DON'T GIVE ME FLAMES ONLY OKAY YOU GUUUYYYSSS!)**

**I'm really happy I can make this fanfic! So please enjoy and Review!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**And let the story…. BEGINS!**

"Juvia… Yer alright? Ya' look pale…" The Ice mage said, worriedly as he frowned.

"Juvia is alright Gray-sama… Gray-sama does not have to be worry about her anymore…" The Water mage smiled.

"Like hell I wouldn't be worried!" He leaned forward to her, "the last time I almost lost you from my life, already makes me feels that I wanna die to join you in that other life!" He convinced her.

Juvia blinked as she widened her eyes, then she giggled weakly while she squint her eyes—which looks just too cute for Gray—and make the Ice mage gave her a confused look.

"Wh-what?" He blushed. (A/N: OMG! HE ACTUALLY BLUSHED! KYAAAA~! / As I mean 'blush' is the same 'blush' he did when Erza asking him about Juvia's feelings on the newest manga chapter.)

"Nothing Gray-sama…" She looked at him, "Gray-sama is just too cute sometimes, and that what makes Juvia loves him." She smiled, putting her hands on his cheeks.

Gray blushed heavily, and he yelled out, "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU. ARE. COMING. WITH. ME!" He picked her up in bridal style.

"E-eh! Wh-what? Wh-where a-are w-we go-ing G-Gray-sama?" She stammered in fear; but strangely she also happy, being treated like that.

"Tonight, you're officially mine." Gray answered in a dark, husky, serious, deep and low voice, "and I'm going to make you screamed my name _**all**_ night." He continued.

Juvia blushed deeply as she saw a dark grin from her new lovers face and she shrieked out and try to get away from him when he ran to her house with herself on his arms.

Staring at the new Unison Raid couple, the Stellar Mage let out a sigh, she suddenly remembered those nostalgic memories she had with the Fire Dragon long before she ends everything with him...

Without knowing, the Fire Dragon has also being staring at her for a long time, long enough to see her let out a sigh after seeing the new couple. _**Dang it! This is all my fault… If just I push Lisanna when she's about to kiss me… I would have never be separated from Luce.. **__**MY**__** Luce… **_He thought.

While on the bar table, the matchmaker strikes again…

"Say, Romeo…"

"Huh? What is it Mira-san?"

"Do you liiiikkkeee someone~?" Mira asks, copying Happy's style.

Hearing that, the second Fire Mage burst away from the Matchmaker with a very red face. "Ara Ara~ Romeo-kun… I didn't say anything, ne?" Mira teased him.

"B-but I-I.. The-ther's no way.. M-me.. I-I mean.. We-wendy-ch-chan… w-with m-me… T-to-together…!" His face is all red now, his eyes are spinning around and his hands are waving.

"Ara~? Did I say anything about Wendy? I don't think so…" She smirked, which make Romeo being redder.

Romeo sighed, "alright Mirajane-san… I admit it, I-I raik fwendii-taan…" He said half mumbled in the end.

"What? I didn't hear the last part…?" Mira leaned forward towards him.

"I like weennddiieee-thaaan…." He mumbled-again.

"What is it? I didn't hear it." Mira frowned.

"I LIKE WENDY-CHAN!" Because Romeo is getting pissed of Mirajane who didn't hear what is he saying, he yelled out and make the WHOLE guild heard what he just said.

"HEEEEEEEE?" The whole guild shouted.

"IS THAT TRUE ROMEO?" Wakaba screamed.

"Kyaa~! Romeo is with Wendy!" Levy flushed. _**What is she flushing about? **_Gajeel thought.

"OI ROMEO! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!" Macao smacks him in the head.

"THAT'S IT ROMEO! ADMITTING A LOVE TO A GIRL IS MANLY!" Elfman clenched his hand in the air.

"YEAH! GIVE THE GIRL A TREAT!" Gildartz joined Elfman, which makes him got a big strike on the head from Cana.

Charle was just stunned right there. Happy is holding his burst of laughter. Lily was just sighed.

While, Romeo himself were just standing there with his soul going out from his mouth and making the whole guild scared to death.

Lucky for him, Wendy isn't in the guild right now, she was going out with Laquina and Lucy. For a secret they say. Actually, Natsu got a bit worried at the first time but then when he knew Laquina is coming along, he got relieved.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Good morning everyone!" Wendy greeted them warmly. The whole guild stops of their recent activities look at Wendy and start laughing.

Some of the guild members are whistling, and some of them are cheering for Romeo.

"Hey Romeo! Your Juliet is here!"

"Hoo-rah for Romeo!"

"Romeo! Comeon tell the girl the truth of your feelings!" Jet said, as he punch Romeo softly in the wrist.

_**E-eh..? Wh-what? Romeo-kun's 'true feeling**__**s**__**'**__**? For me? **_Suddenly Wendy feel that her face is going hotter as the red flush flashing out from her cheeks.

"Woohoo! Wendy's blushing! Oi Romeo! This is the right time ya' know!" one of the guild member shouted.

Romeo is also getting heat up but he didn't want everyone to embarass him like this. He also didn't know if Wendy liked him too or not, and he didn't want her to be iritated of his feelings.

"Romeo!Comeon!Nice timing you know!" another member shouted.

Romeo is getting redder, he doesn't want his feelings spreaded out, and to cover his own feelings, he did something miserable... Something that everyone in Fairy Tail didn't know the Romeo Conbolt would does.

"SHUUUT UUUP!"

Hearing someone shouted with an anger tone, the whole guild went silent, turning around to the one who was just shouting. Romeo.

"R-Romeo-k-" "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS USE THAT BRAIN OF YOURS, EH?" He shouted again. Wendy shocked. Romeo still stood on his place.

"I... TH-THERE'S NO WAY, I-I LIKE SO-SOMEONE LIKE HER!" He pointed to Wendy, as he shuddered a little bit.

"THERE'S NO WAY... I WOULD... I would..." He shook his head, "NO WAY I LIKE AN OLD HAG!" He shouted.

_SMACK!_

A hard slap landed on Romeo's cheek, left cheek. It was Wendy, her eyes covered with tears and her brows are knitted, she's really upset. Romeo's eyes are gotten very wide and he looked at her, shocked at her expression.

She's hurt, really hurt. "Why do you… Have to… S-say… Th-that?" She asked. Romeo didn't answer, his mouth lift opened a little bit trying to answer the question but nothing came out.

Wendy is still waiting for his answer, and at last something came out from him. "I-I… It-It's not like… Y-you…"

"IF YOU REALLY DIDN'T LIKE ME, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU IDIOOOT! BECAUSE… BECAUSE… BECAUSE I LIKE YOU SO MUCH!" Wendy yelled at him.

Romeo shocked in happiness, surprise, sad, and anger. He was just going to tell her the truth, but she already gone out from the guild. "N-no..! W-wait!" He tried to stop her, but it's no use, she's gone.

The whole guild suddenly glared at him in anger, some of them are judging him, some of them are insulting him, but Laquina came to him and punches him. Hard.

She glanced at Romeo, who is rolling on the ground because of the pain and said, "Wendy's right… You don't _**have **_to do that… Romeo…" in a low and deep voice, and she turned leaving him lying on the ground. The whole guild members also ignore him and continue doing their own activities again.

_**Wendy… Sorry… **_He closed his eyes, regretting of what he had done until…

_**Ehem…?*giggle***_

His eyes flipped open again. _**Did I just hear a voice or am I hallucinating? **_

_**No~ you're not Hallucinating Romeo-kun~**_

_**What? Lisanna-san?**_

_**Yep! You got that right! Oh by the way, I heard you've done something quiet harsh to Wendy-chan just then?**_

_**A-actually yes… **_(A/N: This conversation is happening INSIDE Romeo's mind, so it's like some kind telepathy, and he is STILL lying on the ground)

_**Oh reaally~? I think I know exactly how to fix that! But first I need toknow your reason for what have you done just then…**_

_**I-I did that, because… I feel like I don't deserve her I-I mean, her actual age is like 17 right now, but because of the Tenrou accident she's still a 12 years old girl… A-and I feel like I'm too young for her, that's why I don't want her to know my feelings, but then the whole teased me and I-I have to lie, so that my secret won't spread out. A-and I also think that we're still too young and I'm afraid she's rejecting me because of that…**_

_**Oh, so that's the problem? Just like I thought, now do you want to know the way to work out this problem?**_

_**Y-yes! I-I'd love to! B-but…**_

_**What's wrong, Romeo-kun?**_

_**It-s just… Lisanna-san isn't you with that evil Kinara now?**_

_**Why yes I am! But I can get ANYTHING I want if I followed her, that's why I joined forces with her! Just like Juvia can have Gray if she join forces with Kinara, and YOU can have WENDY if you follow Kinara!**_

_**But isn't that Kinara is a bad person?**_

_**No she's not! Who told you that?**_

_**Laquina did…**_

… … … _**Oh… Don't trust her Romeo!**_

_**What? Why?**_

_**She's just going to separate you and Wendy-chan even more!**_

_**So what do I need to do?**_

_**You are going to Wendy's location, grab her, and drag her to this location.**_

Romeo's eyes gotten wide, as he got telepathy of a location from Kinara (similar to Hibiki's Archive) and he stood up, the whole guild realized it but still ignoring him, well actually Romeo didn't care either. Romeo ran out from the guild and tracing for Wendy.

He ran through the streets, passes the river, and arrived at a park. Not far from where he stood, Wendy's sobbing about what he did at the guild just then. He took a step closer to her and taps he shoulder.

"Kyaaah!" Wendy shrieked.

"Shh! Wendy! Chill! It's just me…" Romeo calmed her.

"R-romeo-kun…" She looked at him for a while and start crying again.

"N-no no no no no! W-wait, Wendy! Don't cry… Look.. I'm-"

_**Romeo! Where are you! You need to get here, fast! That's only if you want to be with Wendy of course… **_Lisanna called him through the telepathy again.

Romeo surprised of the calling, he realizes that he doesn't have any time to talk right now… The matter now is, if he wants to be with Wendy, he has to drag her to 'that' location, NOW.

"Romeo-kun..?" Wendy looked confused.

"I'm sorry Wendy!" He grabs her arms, "but you need to come with me, NOW!"

Wendy yelped; she looks surprised. "Wh-where are we going Romeo-kun?" Now she looks afraid.

"Don't worry Wendy, just come with me okay!" He insists. Wendy didn't argue him anymore, so she just followed him.

They ran from the park, going straight to the north of Magnolia, where the forest is. So, Lisanna told Romeo to go to the northern forest of Magnolia, and she said she'll be in there, alone.

When they arrived in front of the forest, they're going in slowly and capture Lisanna holding a bottle of something-they don't even sure what's that-and suddenly she open the bottle and splashed it on to them.

"*cough* *cough* What i-is th-this.. Li-Lisannna-s-san..!" Romeo coughed.

It is appear that it's some kind of smoke and its surrounding them. What smoke is that?

They don't know… They just struggled to get out from the smoke but then, their bodies got weaker and they fainted 5 seconds after in the forest.

PART 1 !

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Okay okay! I am sorry for this, I have too many h.w's assignments exams to do... Well this is almost the end of the semester though, soo.. I won't be complaining about that...**

**OH! And...**

**Romeo: Wendy... I am so sorry of what is going to happen in the next part...**

**Bakona (me) : Huh? Romeo-kun what's wrung? There's nothing 'suspicious' is going to be happen anyway...**

**Romeo: DON'T LIE TO ME! *pointed and blushing* Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU... Y-Y-Y-YOU A-ARE G-G-GO-GO-GOING T-T-T-TO...!**

**Bakona: Ara~ Ara~ Don't say it like that... It's not like you hate it either, ne? *copying Mirajane's style***

**Romeo: *BLUSH* *Ran away* **

**Bakona: Ara~ Young love~...**

**Laquina: Ne bakona, how about my weakness in part 2?**

**Bakona: Ah yes! *clapped hand* I almost forgot about that... This time I'll make 3 DIFFERET PREVIEW for the next part and here you gooo~!**

**Section 1**

"R-Romeo-k-kun...?"

_**Why is he looking at me like that...?**_ I can't believe what he just done.. He tries to.. TORN MY CLOTHES APART! AND THE FRUSTRATING THING IS... WHY IS MY BODY CHANGED TO A GROWN-UPS BODY! *By that I mean my body is becaming similar as Edo-Me (Edo-Wendy)*

He growled at me... Now I'm seriously afraid... Charle... Happy... Lucy-san... Natsu-san... Anyone... Help..!

He jumped at her. "Kyaah! Romeo-kun! N-no-!"

"You What do you think you're doing!"

"Charle!" I gasped. Romeo growled at her, I can see that Charle is shocked at how we transform...

**Section 2**

"What...? You have THAT kind of weakness...?" Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah... I know it sounds stupid but it's true..." Laquina answered weakly.

_**My body is... **_Laquina looked sad as she thought about her body's condition again, while Erza's just gasped in surprised, "I knew it you should have never do that magic you cast to cure Juvia back there..." She clenched her palms, shaking in sadness. Laquina just looked at her...

**Section 3**

"Romeo-kun..."

"Wendy.. I'm sorry... It's lucky for us that your original body and hormones are a 12 year old's girl's, if not then..."

"...Are you saying that you're regretting what happened Romeo-kun?"

"Huh? What? WHAT! Who told you that!" He hugged her, "I don't say that! I'm just sorry if I caused you any trouble, but a part from that... I love it... All of it... And I'm not regretting anything..." He smiled, and give her a soft kiss on her cheeks.

**Bakona: THEEE~~REEE YOU~~ GOOO~~~**

**Romeo: *blush blush***

**Bakona: See? I told you you like it too~**

**Romeo: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MAKE THAT!**

**Bakona: So you're saying you don't like it? Hmph, poor Wendy-chan *Frown shrugged***

**Romeo: Who said that? *pissed* You wanna go! *copying Gray's style***

**Bakona: Okay okay! Got it mister, I won't say anything anymore sheesh -_- *Walkaway* O..KAY! SO GUYS! LIKE IT OR NOT? Hope you like it! Oh thank you for the rwviews I LOVE IT! AND PLEASE REVIEW MORE! OKOK? And If you don't mind I'd like you please to read a fan-fic with title: ' Love Pranks! ' by my friend ' Shikimori Aki ' OKOK! Don't forget for whoever wants to give a suggestion or ideas or just want to chat with me just PM-me! xD okayokay? Ja ne~~~!**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER! SUGGESTION PLEASE!

**Okay guys! I know if this isn't a chapter of my story, but please LISTEN UP!**

**Me-obako-chan97F.T needs YOU-my readers and reviewers to give me AN SUGGESTION!**

**I am actually going to make a lemon (or lime) on the next chapter about Romeo and Wendy, AND! I also need to know if you guys are OKAY with it, and please tell me you guys do not agree with it OR if you AGREE with it…**

**OKAY OKAY?**

**Actually, I'm really hoping you guys would say 'yes' or 'agree' though :\**

**LOL, serious…**

**THANK YOU GUYS! *bows***


	8. RomeoWendy's Hormones problem Part 2!

**Ididn't put in the lemon part in here because I don't want to distract or disturb or ruined the story line, so this is the part when the lemon goes on, (so while Romeo kidnap Wendy, this story happens. It's like a split story.)**

Part 2!

**WENDY'S POV**

"U-ugh..." I tried to get up in after that 'accident' Lisanna-san has thrown us into. I looked around, as I didn't found any sign of Romeo-kun._**Where is he...? **_I wandered around, still a bit dizzy though, then I look for water or a river and when I found it, I realized something had happened...

"KYAAAAA!" I screamed out loud, "GYAAAAAAA! AAAAAAHHHH!" I kept screaming because of this sudden 'change' until...

"Wendy!"

I turned around, capturing a sigth of a 18 years old-looking boy, raven haired, wearing pants (as I mean in long pants, not 'the other' pants) about 165cm or 170, and has a Fairy Tail mark on his wrist.

"Whoa, Wendy...? You look-" "Wh-who are you?" I startled. My voice is shaking. All of these weird things are making me afraid. First I was just realized something had happened; second, I don't know where Romeo-kun is; third, I don't know how to get out from here; and now, there's a random guy who is _**calling **_my name and _**acted **_as if he actually _**know **_me, while I _**don't know**_ who he is...

"Eh? What?" He said again, I can see if he's surprised, but I'm not sure why though."Y-You d-don't kn-know m-me?" He said again in disbelief. "It's me Wendy! I'm.. I'm **Romeo**!" He pointed at himself.

"E-eh? Eeeeh? EEEEEHHHH?" I widened my eyes, "b-but h-how.. y-you... m-me...?" Then I realized something. Lisanna-san. That powder thing... I looked back at the river, showing my reflection...

A blue-haired mage whose body is the same as her counterpart in Edolas. I almost assumed that I actually swap body with my counterpart in Edolas... But the truth is... That powder thing make our body change became older, not only voice, curves, (for girls: breast, for boys: 'that thing') even our hormones, and I can see 'that thing' through from Romeo-kun's pants because he was wearing a 13 year-old-boy-clothes and now because of his transformation, that pants change to short pants and I **actually **can see it through... "KYAAAAA!" I shrieked again.

"E-EH WH-WHAT'S WRONG, WEN?" He panicked. "Y-your clo-clothes...!" I closed my eyes with my hands. Then, he looked to his clothes: not wearing any shirt and his pants are now _super _tight and _really_short, "SHIT!" He cursed like Gray-san.

"S-SO-SORRY W-WENDY!" He tried to hide behind the bushes, and I start to peek from the holes between my fingers. "E-euhm.. It's al-alright, R-Romeo-kun..." I shuddered. "R-really?" He asks. "Y-yeah... W-well, what can w-we d-do? W-we have to stay li-like th-this so le-let's just g-get used t-to it..." I answered.

"By the w-way, Romeo-kun?""Yeah?" "H-how can y-you know if it's me...?" I asked. He paused a little, I think he's still thinking about the answer and then he answered, "Well, it's easy, though... You're still the same Wendy, the only different is your _body..._" He put a pressure tone on the word 'body' and he trailed his eyes from my head until my legs. And that make me blush, "Wh-what i-is it, Ro-Romeo-k-kun...?"

He snapped out from his gaze, and said, "N-nothing actually... It's just your... clothes are also..." Now it's my turn to look at my clothes, _**OH. MY. GOD... **_I thought, as I hastily wrap my body with my arms and shrieked. Do you want to know, what's my current condition right now? It is: My-used to be-long dress turned to a shirt and because I didn't wear any legging or jeans or any pants, now my underwear are opened widely, and my clothes are _waaayyy too _small...

"I-I'M SORRY WENDY!" He yelped, as he closed his eyes with his hands. I tried to find anything to warp my undies, and when I found it I hurriedly wrapped it up. "Ah... Finally..." I sighed heavily; "you can open your eyes now, Romeo-kun" I smiled.

Then slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked at me, smiled at me.

**ROMEO'S POV**

I opened my eyes, _sloooooowwwllllyyyy_and captured her in a nice 'shield', and then I smiled. "Haha, you don't need to be _that _decent Wendy.." I said. She giggled a bit and then she frowned in sadness. "But Romeo-kun... Isn't it you who said if I'm an old hag? So isn't an old-hag _ha__s _to dress like an old woman which is _sooo_ decent?" She looked at me in sadness.

I shocked. "A-ah.. U-uhm..Th-that..." I tried to say something but nothing came out... She's still looking at me with a give-me-an-answer look. "I-I'm sorry Wendy..." I lowered my head, "I-I don't want you to know m-my secret... I-I'm afraid you're g-going to be disgust with my feelings... I-I really didn't know, i-if you have_**the same feelings as my feelings towards me**_..." I looked at her in a sad look. She seemed to be surprised, and then she smiled.

"Of course I do! I've always liked you, you know that Romeo-kun?" She laughed. The thing that I loved the most about her is her laugh, smile, and giggle or chuckle... It seems so cute, sweet, and innocent... I love that.

"Yeah, I know that Wen-chan" I teased her. She seemed surprised and blushed heavily. "What's wrong? You've been calling me 'Romeo-kun'... So it's my turn to call you 'Wen-chan', ne?" I giggled.

"Hmm, probably…!" She chuckled. _**How cute… **_The voice in my head is going out of control, _**Her hair… Her curves… Her… Chest? . . . . . . . . . . . WHAT! THE HECK! WHAT AM I THINKING? Wake up boy! Wake up! **_I slap my cheeks, when she saw it she asked why am I doing it in a confused tone.

"Ah? Eh? Nothing, It's alright… I thought there's a bug or something on my cheek so I slap it..Hee-hee, nothing to worry!" I said. _**Yeah… Bugs Romeo… Nice try… **_I became sarcasm, but luckily she believed it, I can tell it from her nod.

"Sooo… Romeo-kun, how do you find me? I mean, from our change, how can you tell if it's me? I can't even know who you are when we first met after this transformation…" She asked.

"Uh? Well, it's easy! Because your hair is ocean blue as always, and your behaviour is also the same!" I giggled a bit. It's true though.

"Oh really?" She looked at her hair, "Well I guess you're right then! Tee-hee!" She smiled.

"Well, I think we better get outta here before it's late… You don't want to stay the whole night in here aren't you? I know you're afraid of dark." I suggested. "You knew?" She ask, "How?"

"It's easy-again-I've seen it before, when you got trapped in the bathroom which is dark, you screamed a lot. And I came to rescue you" I smiled.

"Ahaha! You still remembered that accident! Ah~ I'm embarrassed" She cover her face again. I just giggled a bit, and ask her to come home with me.

**AT THE GUILD, NORMAL POV**

"Where is that Wendy! It's unlike her to come home late!" The white exceed mumble about her blue-haired friend.

"Tch, first of all… This ain't_**your**_house and the second it's _**not **_late, it's still 2:30 PM!" Gajeel complaints.

"Well that's _**late **_enough for me!" Charle grumbled again.

Looking from a far the Light Dragon slayer sitting on the bar table, giggled. "They're so funny aren't they, Mira-san?" She asked.

"Why yes, they are!" MIrajane answered.

"Laquina!"

Laquina turned around to see who called her; it's the scarlet-haired RequipMage,Erza. "Yeah? What is it Erza-san?"

"Can I have a talk with you for a sec?" She asked. "Oh, okay!" Laquina approach her, "What is it~?" She smiled.

Erza looked at her in a serious look. "Say, are you sick or something? And what's your weakness exactly? What type is your magic power?" She frowned. Laquina gasped, "Ah? Eh? Wh-why, you…" Laquina startled. "Just answer me." Erza's dark auras are spreading out. "Eh… It's…" Laquina sighed heavily, then continued, "It's…Euhm… How do I put this… Actually, my body is broken from the inside…" Laquina looked away.

"What do you mean?" Erzaaksed again, she became more curious.

"I-I mean… Y-you see… Every time I used my magic, not a weapon, it is impacted on my body… So every time I use my magic power, my body is also broken from the inside, especially when I used the magic to cure Juvia-san last time, the poison from her body get in to MY body 50% from the full size, and the other 50% got sucked up in the gate of light I opened last time… And to open the gate of light itself I use too many magic that can make my body broken from the inside. You can say that my magic is a life-span magic type. It is a magic power that decreased every time I use my magic, that's why I often use my weapon rather than my magic." Laquina explained.

"What...? You have THAT kind of weakness...?" Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah... I know it sounds stupid but it's true..." Laquina answered weakly.

_**My body is... **_Laquina looked sad as she thought about her body's condition again, while Erza's just gasped in surprised, "I knew it you should have never do that magic you cast to cure Juvia back there..." She clenched her palms, shaking in sadness. Laquina just looked at her...

"Anyways Erza-san… Why do you suddenly ask about this?" Laquina frowned.

Erza took of something from her pocket, and show it to Laquina. It's a napkin, with an initial; _L.J _which the initial only connected to Laquina. But there's something on that napkin, it's… 's eyes widened, she hastily snap that napkin away from Erza's hand, and hide it on her hands, she shuddered. Erza looked at her sadly, _**she's only 15 and she fought against her death, her body is broken from the inside, and still… She still wanted to live… **_Erza pat Laquina's head and said, "It's alright… You won't die, I—we, Fairy Tail—won't let you die; we will protect our nakama even if it costs our own lives… That's Fairy Tail, so you need not worry, alright Laquina?" Erza smiled, a very angelic-smile like the one she did when she was little, a smile that can calmed any uneasy heart. That's Erza.

Laquina's eyes got watery, she's so happy she came here, and she's so relieved that at last she had friends that will never leave her side like Kinara…

**BACK TO THE FOREST WITH WENDY AND ROMEO…**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ouch!"

Romeo turned, he looked at Wendy, and her legs are trapped in a kind of wood-trap. "Ouch… Ng!" She tried to pull her leg out, but she can't. Then Romeo approaches her, "what's wrong, Wen-chan?" He asked.

"M-my leg… I-I can't m-move…" She cried. Romeo looked at her leg and smile, "don't worry I'll get you out," he cast his fire magic and burn the woods, avoiding Wendy's leg. "A-ah!Th-thank you Romeo-k-kun!" She smiled.

When she's about to walk, she fell again. Lucky Romeo catch her if not, her face would probably torn apart by the sharp woods beneath her. "Are you alright Wen-chan!"

"I-I'm sorry R-romeo-k-kun! My leg hurt really much!" She's about to cry. Romeo looked at her legs, and saw a big purple-ishbruies around her toes. _**Must've been from the accident just then… **_He thought. Then, he lifts her up piggyback style and carries her.

"E-eh?R-romeo-k-kun!" Wendy blushed heavily.  
"I-it's alright i-if I d-do this, right? Y-you can barely walk anyway…" He also blushed, but he tried so hard to hide it.

**ROMEO'S POV**

_MIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!_

_**Argh! What the hell! My head! My head gone crazy! It hurt! **_I slowly panted to the ground when Wendy is still on my back, panicked.

"R-romeo-k-kun! Romeo-kun! What's wrong! A-am I too heavy?" She startled and get down from my back, while I'm panting on the ground.

"N-no…. Head…. Help…. H-hurt…." I kept panting, it hurt so much! It's like there's something in my head that force me to do something… But what?

I looked at Wendy who's trying _sooo_hard to look for help, but there's no way anyone live in a gloomy forest like this…

Suddenly I felt something changed, I felt something inside my body change, every time I look at her I am filled with a sudden hunger of lust. _**NO! NO! I MUST NOT THINK LIKE THAT! IT WILL HURT WENDY!B-but… Look at her… She's so pretty, so beautiful, that curves, body, hair, that sexy voice, and her chest… I wonder how it tastes…. WHAT THE HELL ROMEO!**_ I slap my face, suddenly someone talked to me…

_**Romeo~! Romeo~! You hear me?**_

_**Who's that!**_I asked angrily, in my mind of course…

_**Chill Romeo… It's me Lisanna~**_

_**What do you want? Why are you in my head again?**_

_**Why you say? First, I gave you what you want and this how you treat me?**_

_**You don't give me what I want! You just give me this hormonal problem!**_

_**No I don't~ **_

_**And you give me this damn headache! Argh! **_I hold my head again.

_**Headache? No, no Romeo-kun… I don't give you headache, it's a magic that Kinara cast upon you!**_

_**What?**_

_**Yea yea! It's the magic controller, and your mind is trying to fight against it, that's why you get this headache! **_

_**But I didn't fight against anything….**_

_**Yes you did! You fight your lust about Wendy!**_

_**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**_

_**Well, well… Look at that girl Romeo~ she's such a beauty isn't she? You've always wanted to hold her, crush your lips on hers, and do 'that' don't you?**_

_**NO! I DON'T! **_When I fight against it again, my head became more painful than before.

_**Oh come on Romeo… Don't fight against your own lust again, you now you wanted it right? And if you accept this threads that Kinara cast upon you, you can have it… You can have her, you can mark her as yours, and no one will be able to take her away from you. You know about that too, don't you? But in one condition you have to follow Kinara after this…**_

_**U-Ugh… **_I looked at Wendy, who is still trying so hard not to cry and keep looking for help, and look to the ground again… _**I'm sorry Wendy, but I have to do this… It's the only way… Lisanna-san?**_

_**Hmm~?**_

_**I understood, I'll take the threads… I accept it…**_

_**Now, that's a good boy! Okay then now close your eyes… And feel it…**_

**WENDY'S POV**

I looked everywhere but can't found a thing… Suddenly I realized that Romeo-kun went silent. He didn't whine in pain anymore… What's wrong? I turned and look at Romeo-kun who is kneeling down right now and look at the ground, I can't see his face so I don't know what happened.

I approach him to ask is something wrong, but when I tried to tap his shoulder, he gripped my hand. Hard."R-rome-kun?Wh-whats wrong?" I startled. What is wrong with him? Now I sound like Charle.

He is still looking at the ground but he's growling suddenly, and I know if it's to me, even though I still can't look at his face. But the way he grip my hand… It's making me afraid…

Slowly, he lifts his face up and looks at me. I gasped. _**Wh-what …..? **_If you want to know what he looks like now, you got to see it by yourself, because I really can't explain it. I think his expressions are full with… Hunger… Anger… Sadness… Depression… and, Lust…?

"R-romeo-kun….?" I tried to take a couple step behind, getting away from him, but I can't 'because you see, he's still holding my hand, and it looks like he doesn't want to let it go…

Suddenly, he pulls me towards him, now I'm on his lap, and with his other hand he torn my leaves-like skirt (You know, the one that I make to wrap my lower part) and I'm left with my used-to-be-dress-and-now-it's-too-tight-and-small shirt.

"Rome-kun!" I gasped and blushed. He growled again, now his other hand is holding my back pulling me _mooree_closer to him. Then, I felt something un-familiar and wet is touching my ear. HE IS LICKING MY EAR! I gasped and blush.

"R-romeo-k-kun! AH! S-stop-HM!-I-it! AH!"

I started to moan, _**No! No! I can't go on like this! It felt too sensitive! It felt too good… NOO! I can't give in! I-but… It's Romeo-kun, so it's alright, right? … STILL! NO! NO! WHAT AM I THINKING!**_

You guys can say this is the hardest struggle I've ever had in my mind… Romeo-kun is still licking my ear and his other hand start to 'explore the others'.

Then with all my might, I pushed his body, and ran away. _**Why? Why? Why is he doing that? Why do I want more than that? Why am I feeling dissatisfied?**_

I kept running and running, lucky for me I arrived at the main street, but when I want to jump out, a hand is holding me, and the other one is covering my mouth. And I try to scream but the thing that comes out is a shriek, a banshee one.

**BACK TO THE GUILD…**

Erza had told the whole guild about Laquina's true weakness, and the whole guild swear to protect their nakama until the end, while Juvia is filling the guild hall with the water from her tears.

"Thank you, guys…" Laquina's eyes got wateryby the tears of joy until suddenly her face darken, and making the whole guild confused.

"…Wendy…"

"Huh? What is it Laquina?" Natsu leaned forward to her.

"Where's…. Wendy….?" She asked again. Suddenly,not so far from there Charle got a new vision, and it makes her screamed until the whole guild split their attention to the white exceed-which been calmed down by happy right now-and the purple-haired mage.

Charle and Laquina panted in the same rhythm, until both of them called each other's name unisonly.

"Charle!"

"Laquina!"

"WENDY AND ROMEO!" After yelling out both of the youngest mage's names both of the white exceed and the light dragon slayer burst out from the guild, running.

"Oioi, what's wrong?" Gray asked confusedly.

"Did they just yell out Wendy-chan and Romeo's name?" Lucy frowned.

And that makes the guild silence, until the whole member yelled out in unison, "KINARA!"

" TeamNatsu! Juvia! Levy, Gajeel and Lily! Hurry up and follow Laquina and Charle, NOW!" Master shouted, "And the rest! Protect the guild with all you have, just in case Kinara or any of her servants are coming here!" He commands again.

"OKAY!" The guild members yelled. And now Team Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlilyis on their way to catch up the mages who's already gone ahead.

"THIS WAY!"Natsu and Gajeel shouted in unison. "Eh?" Natsu glared at Gajeel in disgust, "Why YOU copying me?" He asked.

"Tch! It's YOU who's copying ME!" Gajeel pointed at himself. "WHAT? It's my nose who detected Laquina and Charle's scent first!" He yelled again. "HUH? ARE YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY? Your nose is broken; it's my nose who detected them first!" Gajeel shouted again.

_BANG!_

While the two dragon slayers are too busy fighting, the Requip Mage already greeted them with a knock on the head, and when they look at her with watery eyes, she replied it with the be-fuckin'-concentrate-on-detecting-the-two-mage-or-I-will-beat-the-shit-outta-you look, which made the two dragon slayers sob in suffer, and the rest just sweat-dropped.

**BACK TO WENDY… NORMAL POV**

"Humph! Mffhhmmf humph!" Wendy tried to yell but Romeo's eighteen-and-well-trained-hand is covering her mouth. Finally to give her time to breathe, Romeo took his hand off Wendy's mouth while the other hand is pinning her hands down to a tree.

"*pant* *pant* Wh-why.. *pant* a-are y-you… *pant* do-ingth-is… *pant* R-romeo-k-kun…" She panted hardly. Then, Romeo starts to torn Wendy's only-one-left cloth apart. Wendy shrieked, but she didn't have time to yell because Romeo's lips already crashed to her lips.

At first, Wendy is still struggling, but then, she started to enjoy it, getting in the same rhythm as Romeo and moaned a little, that's when she realized that her clothes are gone, and Romeo was just _staarrriiing_at her white body.

**WENDY'S POV**

"R-Romeo-k-kun...?" I blushed.

_**Why is he looking at me like that...?**_ I can't believe what he just done.. He was just.. TORN MY CLOTHES APART! AND THE FRUSTRATING THING IS... WHY IS MY BODY CHANGED TO A GROWN-UPS BODY! *By that I mean my body is becaming similar as Edo-Me (Edo-Wendy)* I know if it's because of Lisanna-san's powder thingy, b-but… THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE MUST'VE LOOKED AT MY BODY THAT WAY ISN'T HE?

He growled at me... Now I'm seriously afraid... Charle... Happy... Lucy-san... Natsu-san... Anyone... Help..! Whoa! Now, he's smirking at me while licking his upper lips, as if he is saying 'itadakimasu' (=Thanks for the meal)

He leaned forward. "Kyaah! Romeo-kun! N-no-!"

"You! What do you think you're doing!"

Suddenly, I heard a voice that I know so well. Charle.

"Charle!" I gasped. Romeo growled at her, I can see that Charle is shocked at how we transform...

"WENDY!" Laquina is also there. "What the-ROMEO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Laquina shouted at Romeo-kun.

Romeo-kun startled, He turned to Laquina and growls. Laquina's a bit surprised to see him like that, I can tell. "Laquina-chan! Please! Help me!" I cried.

"W-Wendy..." She looked at me, shocked. "Wh-why is your body...?"

I was just about to answer, but Romeo already carries me on his shoulder, he suddenly cast his fire magic, and the bigger the fire gets it suddenly shaped on his back, and that 'wing' can actually carry us fly. But apparently Laquina-chan doesn'tintend to let him runs towards us.

"Romeo-kun! Where are you taking me? And how come you have wings made of fire!" I scolded at him, trying to make my voice is heard.

"Romeo! Put Wendy down!" Laquina, beneath us is trying to stop him getting away. "ROMEO!" as she pulls out her tail, but I think I saw someone similar-looking-and-face like Laquina-chan, stopping her tail with another tail… Could it be, Kinara-san?

But anyways, Romeo didn't bother her; he kept on flap his 'wings' and ran away.

"Natsu! How come Romeo actually can do that!" Lucy panicked, her face turned purple but she becomes purpler when she saw Natsu's expression.

"I… Don't have… Any idea, Luce…." Natsu startled, his face is pure purple. Shock, anger, and disbelief everything mixed in one feeling inside him. While Lucy didn't want to bother him any further, seeing him in this kind of state already be an answer for her.

Meanwhile, Romeo and Wendy up in the sky… "Romeo-k-kun…? A-answer me p-please…"Romeo is staying silent. "Romeo-kun…? Why d-do you k-kidnap m-me like th-this..?" She ask again. He is still remaining silent. "Say, R-Romeo-kun… Why did you—"

"I… Am going to make you… Mine…" He answered, in a low, deep, and dark voice, which makes Wendy, shivered, "I… Am going, to make you scream my name loud… In moan and pleasure… And I'm going to 'break you up'… Including planting… My seed… INSIDE YOU…" He answered again, smirking while tapping at her stomach.

Wendy shocked. "No…" She humbled. "NO… NO! NOOO! PUT ME DOWWNN! KYAAAA! SOMEONE! HEEELLLPPP!" She tried to struggled, but Romeo is more powerful of course, and he's on Kinara's spell which makes him MORE powerful than he already is… So… She can't do anything about it.

**NORMAL POV**

_SMACK!_

"Khukhukhu… Not so fast Qina…"

Suddenly, a familiar voice come out of nowhere, greeted them. "Hello, Qina~ you don't think I'm actually gonna let you ruin my show, _again _don't you?" Kinara smirked at Laquina.

"Why you—" "ERZA, HELP!" Everyone who is chasing Wendy and Romeo just then stood in frozen, they turned around and captured Max panting heavily-with a large amount of injury on his body-towards them.

"Max! What's wrong?" Erza rushed to him, and carry him on her shoulder. "H-help… E-everyone… A-anyone… W-wooden.. P-puppets…"

Laquina shocked. _**Wooden Puppets…? Does he mean…? **_Laquina turned back to Kinara, "YOU! YOU DON'T ACTUALLY CONT—" "why yes I am… Khukhukhu..." Kinara chuckled, "when you guys are chasing those two, I sent my 25% wooden armies to destruct your beloved guild, AND! I also control them all…"

"You…? Control all of _them?_" Laquina frowned in confusedness, _**but there are soo many wooden puppets! How can she actually connect the threads onto her body? There's no way she can do that! Because that'll take sooo many magic powers that I don't even think she can handle…**_

"If you want to know how I can control those dolls, all of them in my magic power, ask him…" Kinara smirked and pointed to the boy behind her, a pale-looking boy, who's looking down at them emptily.

Laquina's eyes widened, she's frozen, her body is shaking and a single tear slip out from her left eye, her mouth is opening-closing-opening-closing as if she's about to say something but she can't. At last, she said something, "…Mas...vic…"

"THAT'S RIGHT! HAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T KNOW IF HE HAD MAGIC POWERS DON'T YOU? HA! Well actually I figured this out 3 years ago, BUT STILL! I FOUND SUPPLY ENERGY FOR MY MAGIC POWER! OH! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE GOOD NEWS IS…?" She smirked evilly, "He is the… BLACK TAVERN."

Laquina gasp in shock, _**No way… He can't be… No… NO! NOT HIM! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE IT HAS TO BE HIM! **_Laquina suddenly felt a crack on her chest, and then she kneels to the ground. "Laquina!"Erza rushed onto her, "Laquina! Are you alright? You look—" Erza shocked. Drips of blood are coming out from Laquina's mouth. Laquina looked at Erza, "I'm…Sorry… Er..za-sa…n…"

_THUD!_

She fell to the ground. But before she hits the ground, Erza caught her, "La..quina… Laquina…! LAQUINAAA!" She screamed, then she looked to Kinara above them, "I… ERZA SCARLET… BY THE NAME OF FAIRY TAIL… WILL NEVER FORGET ANYONE WHO HURT MY NAKAMA… EVER!" She yelled at her in anger, apparently it is effective enough to make Kinara gasped in fear, but only for a while.

"Khu! TRY ME, TITANIA!" Kinara replied. Erza growled at her, "JUVIA! GRAY! USE UNISON RAID!" she turned to Natsu and Lucy, "NATSU! LUCY! YOU PERFORM UNISON RAID TOO!"

"And what are YOU going to do, Erza?" Natsu asks. Erza stood up, looking at the ground, carrying Laquina in bridal style and whisper deeply, "…I'm going take care of this bitch…"

"REQUIP! ARMADURA FAIRY ARMOR!"Erza yelled out, changing her Heart Kreuzarmor to the strongest armor she has, and also the official Fairy Tailarmor.

Then, she lay down Laquina on the ground and rushed towards the enemy, while screaming, "FAIRY TAIL..! ATTAAACCCKK!"

"Khu..Khu..Masvic… Take care of them…" Kinara smirked, then turn around, while Masvic is just nodding with no expression.

He leaned down towards the Fairy Tail mages who is jumping towards them and said, "… Black Tavern… Open." And suddenly a magic circle appears in front of him, and from that circle something comes out, chains, and lots of them. They have spears and many other sharp thingies on the edge. Trying to stab Fairy Tail mages, lucky for Lucy and Levy they didn't get hit, because Natsu and Gajeel were carrying them, and you know exactly how fast those two dragon slayers can move. As for Juvia and Gray, apparently Juvia's body is made from water and Gray is shielded by his Ice Make: Shield. For both exceeds, they are already flying high in the sky, avoiding the chains. As for Erza, she cuts off those chains with Armadura Sword.

"Tch… Troublesome…" Masvic mumbled, and look at the other chains which are targeting the last Fairy Tail mage, Laquina. As the last 5 chains are about to hit Laquina, they stopped. Those chains stop in front of her body, it's like 1 or 2 cm away from her body. Masvic stopped them, because when he saw her, he recognized her.

He leaned forward to her, and touches her face, "No… Way…" his expression is changing, from the blank expression he got just then, suddenly his face went purple, "you're… Alive?" He gasped.

"FAIRY PIERCING SWORD!"Erza tries to slash him, cutting him off to pieces. Masvic realized it and took a couple step back, as he growled at Erza. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER? STAY AWAY!" Erza yelled, she stand in front of Laquina, shielding her from Masvic.

"B-but… She's… Alive! Sh-she's alive! I-I want t-to—" "WATER SLASH!" Juvia come with her slashing waters, and make Masvic screamed in pain. He had thrown to the air, and fell on the ground, crawling in pain.

"Don't touch Laquina-chan!" Juvia yelled at him. Masvic tries to stand up, and growled at Juvia, "I… Said… I want to LOOK AT HER!" He yelled at her, as he release another gate of Black Tavern. "Everyone!Duck!"Erza commanded, and all of the mages duck as fast as they could.

And again, when the spears almost stab through Laquina, it stopped. Masvic approaches her and said, "She is… alive…" slowly tears are coming out from his crystal-blue eyes, as he touches her face, "You are… alive… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He lifts her up and hugged her, "I'm sorry…" He kissed her lip and dispell his Black Tavern.

He carried Laquina in bridal-style, walk towards Erza and give Laquina back to her. "Please… Please… Don't let her die… Don't let her die… Please… Keep her… Take care of her… Don't let that curse kills her… I beg you… Please…" He cried. He squeezed his eyes shut and tears keep flowing out from his eyes.

Fairy Tail mages are just looking at him in confused. Natsu lift one of his brows up, Gray's eyes widened, Gajeel's grumbling, Lucy gasped, Levy is looking at him, studying him-does he mean it or not-Juvia is on her ready-to-attack-stance, while Erza is taking Laquina from his hands.

"Thank you… And one more thing… Can you all play dead?" Masvic asks again. "What for?"Erza ask, seriously. "I don't… Want to kill you guys… Because I know, if you are the 'important ones' to Laquina… So I don't want to make her sad any more… So I don't want to kill you… But if Kinara knows that you guys aren't dead yet… She'll probably kill you all for real… So can I ask for your permission to cast a spell upon you, a spell that can make your heart stops for a while, just for when Kinara 'read' your mind? So it'll be like… 'Dead for a while'…?" Masvic explains.

"NO!" Gajeel yelled. "WE CAN'T TRUST HIM! HE'S OUR FUCKIN' ENEMY REMEMBER? HOW IF HE TRIES TO KILL US, HUH? I DON'T WANT TO FUCKIN' DIE YET!" Then Gajeel look at Levy, holding her hands, "AND I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!"

"…Gajeel…" Levy whispered, she look at the other Fairy Tail mages, and giving the what-should-we-do? Look. Erza captured Levy's worried look and tries to calm him down, "Gajeel, I think we should—" "NO! ERZA YOU FUCKIN' NOW WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO TO US IF HE IS FUCKIN' LYIN' RIGHT NOW, RIGHT? HE CAN FUCKIN' KILL US ALL!" Gajeel still denies her, this time he deniedher as if there's nothing to be feared of from the Titania, unlike usual when Erza command him, he does it exactly and right away.

As the Fairy Tail mages starts a new round of their fight, a small, weak, and warm voice whispered, "Ev..ery..one..." all the mages (including Masvic) look to the source where that voice comes out, Laquina. "Y-you h-have to... Believe.. H-him..." she looks at Masvic, "I... Read... His mind... A-and... He real...ly want... To h-help... Us..." She's panting heavily right now, trying so hard to make her voice come out, while tries so hard to endures the pain she has right now.

"Laquina!" Masvic cried, he approaches Laquina and Erza hastily. He touches her cheeks, and rub her forehead gently, "I... Don't know... I-If you... Are alive... I'm... Sorry..." Masvic cries, tears are overflowing from his eyes. "Shh... Mas...Vic... D-don't cry... It's not your... Fault..." Laquina wipped out his tears gently.

"Now, you understands Gajeel?" Erza frowned at him. Gajeel startled for a bit and then nodded. Erza looks at Masvic again and said, "Alright... I know if you are telling us the truth, and Laquina also believes you this deep, you must have been one of her precious nakama... That is why, we shall believe you too..." She smiled.

Masvic released a smile, a really warm smile, and said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for believing me, and thank you... For taking care of her..." He smiled at Laquina who's asleep now, and kiss her once more before he snaps his finger and all of the mages become unconscious. "Thank you Laquina..." He whispered.

Suddenly came out from nowhere, the Take Over mage calls his name. Masvic turns, and captured the sight of Lisanna. "Yes, Lisanna-san?" He asked. "Nothing, actually master just told me to pick you up, she said: 'Masvic should've been done by now, pick him up, because our client's business is done by now...' That's what she said, so here I am!" She looks at Fairy Tail mages and her eyes are widened in shock. "NATSU! NATSU!" she approaches the unconscious Natsu. "Y-YOU KILLED HIM...? H-HOW DARE Y-YOU—" "Isn't that what Kinara told me to do? You know it too right?" Masvic glared at her. _**Wh-what...? What makeshim so angry! It's ME who suppose to be angry right now! B-because... H-he... HE KILLED NATSU! Well, I don't care about that blond bitch over there, but this is NATSU we're talking about! **_Lisanna thought. "So...? Are you going to oppose your master?" Masvic asks her once again with a very deep and scary voice.

Lisanna snapped out from her mind-thing and quietly stood up. She nods, and follow Masvic from behind. Not so long after that, they already disapeared in the dark forest, leaving the unsconscious Fairy Tail mages behind.

**LUCY'S POV**

_**Ngghh...? Wh-where am I...? My head... **_I pat my head, trying to sit down on the... Bed..? WHOA? I gasps, I hastily look around, capturing the sight of the Team that have been chasing after Romeo and Wendy, but suddenly have a fight with Kinara.

"Erza... Gray... Laquina... Levy... Gajeel... Juvia... Happy... Charle... and..." I look to the last person with a big relievein my heart, "...Natsu..." I smiled, _**thank God you're alright... **_I sigh.

I hop down from the bed, and aprroach him, pat him in the head when suddenly his eyes flips open, capturing the scene that I had been patting his head as if we're still in a relationship, and he does something that every girl would love.

He kisses me.

**NATSU'S POV**

It's Lucy. My Lucy. No, wrong, it's 'used to be mine'-Lucy, but I can't hold it, it's been a while, I want to touch her, but I'm afraid if she'll be angry. What should I do...? Argh... I don't care anymore.

I kissed her.

I can see that she's surprised, and then to make her know that I kissed her because I really want to do that, I let out a painful smile. I think she understand, because then suddenly, she hugs me.

**NORMAL POV**

"Fool...! You fool...! Why are you making this so hard! Y-you kissed Lisanna, then you kissed me too...? I-I can't forget everything you idiot! Wh-why—" her voice is shaking.

Natsu cut her words off by kissing her again, "Luce... Hear me out, I. Love. You. Please... Take me back... Please... I know if this isn't the right time, and I know that you still need to recover but please...! It's not only you who found it hard... Me too! Luce...Please..." Natsu's voice is stammering, his voice is also shaking, while his hands are hugging her.

"Please... Luce..." He lift her face up, facing his face, and kiss her lips gently. But what will Lucy does?

"Nat...su..." she cried, "Natsu..." Tears are coming out again, "..._MY _Natsu..." She hugs him really tight, as if she will never ever let him go anymore.

And that's an enough answer for Natsu.

"Well, well... Looks like somebody is back on the track, eh? Heh..." Cana smirks, popping out from the infirmary door, holding her beer. "CANA!" The couple shrieked. "What? It's not like you guys are doing 'that' thing, right?" Cana whined. The couple blushed again like crazy, then Natsu glanced at Lucy and smiles.

_**That's right... I will not let anyone separate us again... I won't be separated from Lucy anymore... MY Lucy... **_He thought.

Not long after that, Erza woke up, she then firmly explained the condition to Cana and then goes to Mater. Levy has woke up too, but she's still too tired so she took another rest on Gajeel's broad chest, sitting on his lap. Juvia woke up first and then Gray, seeing that her girlfriend woke up earlier than him, made the Ice mage really worried, it can be said that the condition is turned over from 'Juvia used to be loving Gray too much (almost like fangirling)' now became 'Gray loves Juvia soo much (like he's fanboy-ing or something)'. Laquina was just sitting on the bed, staring at the window blankly, the mages don't even have the idea to bother her. While Happy still trying to calm Charle down.

All of the mages are now going to the guild's hall, except for Levy, she's still sleeping and Gajeel didn't want to wake her up from her beauty sleep. "Get your fuckin' asses outta here, and don't you fucking dare to wake my Levy up" is what he said, making the others sweat-dropped, so they just leave them by.

_BHAM!_

Everyone shocked. Looking at the guild entrance, capturing a small body, panting in front of them.

"WENDY!" Everyone gasp. "Wendy! Wendy! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" charle gives her a big hug, "What have you done? You messed up! What happened? Where's Romeo? Why are you—" Charle stops when she looks at Wendy's groin. Blood, and white stuffs.

"W-wendy... Wh-what is—" "...elp..." Charle's eyes are blinking, "Wh-what Wendy...? What happ—" "...Help..." Again Charle got confused, "W-wendy what is go—" "HEEELLLPPPP!" Wendy screams.

Charle's eyes got widened, everyone also did that. This is the other side of Wendy Marvell that they never knew,this Wendy Marvell that is... Angry. The Wendy Marvell that they knew usually can only whines, cries, and shy, but _this _Wendy is... _Different?_

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! AAAAAAAA!" She screams again, gripping her head as if her mind is going crazy. "WENDY! HANG IN THERE! WHAT HAPPENED! TELL ME!" Laquina grips her hand, pushing it away from her head, cause just then she looks like she wants to crush her head.

Feeling like a thunder struck her, she jolted backwards. "N-no way... Y-you..? And R-romeo..? A-and now... R-romeo is...?"

"Laquina! What's wrong with her! Tell me!" Charle shakes Laquina's body. "Ch-charle... Wendy and Romeo has done 'that' y-you know… That boy and girl stuff..." Now Charle's face is red of anger, and when she was just about to explodes Laquina continues, "B-but... He didn't force her to do it... Th-they love each other Charle... W-we can't do anything about it... A-and now... R-romeo is..."

"What's wrong with Romeo! Where is he!" Macao pop in, luckily Wakaba is there to calm him down. "Hey, hey! C-calm down would'cha! L-let's hear what Laquina's gonna say first!" "B-but...! M-my son! My son!" Macao argues.

"...Romeo is... With Kinara..." Laquina said, quietly. Every single person in the guild now is frozen like dead people. Cana is covering her mouth, Mirajane is crying on Freed's shoulder, Evergreen couldn't bare to hear that and Elfman is calming her down, Charle's body melt to the ground, Lucy's shivering and Natsu is hugging her, Juvia went blank and Gray's eyes widened, while Erza clenching her fists and growling. As for Macao, he fainted, and the rest are just frozen with jaws wide open.

"K-kinara... Cast a magic upon them... Making their hormones changed into a teenagers hormones, and that i-includes the behaviour, a-and somehow... Romeo accepted the threads from K-kinara... B-because Kinara promised him if he accept it he will be able to have Wendy for his own. A-and then, wh-when he accepted it, his body is moving becau ethe lust he got inside of his heart, a-and 'that' happened, that 'boy and girl become one' stuff... B-but in the middle of 'that' s-somehow R-romeo came back to his senses a-and he didn't do 'that' because of his lust anymore, he done 'that' because he loves Wendy, and he just wanted her to be his. Th-then, when they're finished... s-suddenly Kinara, Lisanna a-and Masvic came to pick him up because of 'the' agreement... A-and there he goes—"

" ' I will never leave you'..." "Huh...?" Everyone turns, looking at Wendy, " 'I will never leave you' he said... B-but then... 'be happy with Mest or Lahar, don't be with me, I'm a traitor' is the thing h-he said before he g-gone..." Wendy forces a smile, tears are flowing form her eyes, her hand is on her forehead, while the other one on the ground, "Just what did he meant by that...? Haha...Th-that idiot..." She whined, forcing a laugh, and after that she cries.

"W-wendy..." Charle stammered. _**I-I know if you love everyone like that... B-but I didn't know if you love that brat really much like the way you loved Grandine... Y-you must've been hurt... **_Charle take a step forward, facing Wendy and gives her a big warm hug, as Wendy continues crying on her shoulder.

"Now, now Wendy... We need to fix you up alright...? Let's go to the infirmary and let me fix this mess up, alright? I promise we will find that bra—Romeo, I mean..." Charle smiled. (Note that she almost said: 'that brat' just then! xD)

Wendy nods, and follows her. Everyone let out a big relieved sigh, and begin to chatter about the Wendy that just shown up earlier, the scary Wendy.

**MEANWHILE, ROMEO...**

_***sigh* Wendy... What are you doing right now...? I hope you're happy now... *sigh* **_"Oi newbie." Romeo jolted, turning to the voice, Masvic. "What are you doing? Gazing the stars?" He points to the window, (the place that Romeo had been staring at just then). "Ah—Eh—N-no! I-I wasn't—!" "You missed her, right?" Masvic let out a painful smile.

"W-wendy... you mean?" Romeo asks. "Yeah, that girl... The girl that you loved the most." Masvic sits beside him, joining Romeo gazing at the stars, "You know what? I missed someone that I love too..."

Romeo's left eyebrow lifted up, showing a confused expression, "Wh-who...?" He asked. Masvic look at him, "huh? You don't know? She's in the same guild as you, that purple haired mage..." He smiled again. "Wait... Purple—WHAT? L-LAQUINA-CHAN?" Romeo almost yelled, but apparently Masvic smacked him in the head, that Romeo can only whined because of the pain rather then yelled out Laquina's name.

"Yeah, what's so wrong about that? I love her really much you know... I regret everything, I should've been with her, in the past 7 years she's always alone, yet here I am believing that she's dead and follows kinara's lead... I'm such a horrible guy, right?" Masvic sighs.

_**I-I didn'tknow about that... I-is that mean Kinara is lying to him and made him join forces with her? **_Romeo thought, then he looks at the stars again, imagining Wendy's face, smiling, with... Mest-san.

Hurt. His heart is full painful feelings. Sweats are dropping in a full speed as he thought of that. He gulps, and let out a looooooooonnnnnggg sigh.

"Hey you," Masvic snaps Romeo out from his imaginary world, "take care of your girl…" He smiled, a really gentle smile, and left, leaving Romeo frozen with eyes opened wide.

Then, Romeo gazed the stars again.

**BACK TO FAIRY TAIL… THE NEXT DAY…**

"Hey don't you guys think there's something wrong about Wendy after 'that accident'?" Gray opens the conversation on Team Natsu's table. "Hmm? Nah, I don't think something's wrong about her, she probably still have traumas about what happened yesterday.."Natsu answered. "Trauma, eh?"Gray took a glance at Wendy, "but look at her… She has been doing that from last night!"

Looking at Wendy, who is on the corner, by herself, alone, surrounded by gloomy and dark auras. "You call 'that' a 'only trauma'? 'ONLY'? Don't think so Natsu…" Gray points at Wendy. "W-well, I don't know! Don't ask me!" Natsu shook his head, and shrugged his sighed looking at his frienemy's (friend-enemy) behaviour, "…Hot-head…" He continued.

"WHAATTTT? YOU DARE TO CALL ME THAT YOU STRIPPER!" Natsu clenches his fists, showing a you-wanna-go! expression. "HELL YEAH! I CALL YOU HOT-HEAD YOU FLAMEY BOY!" Gray stripped down again, making Juvia shrieked in happiness (?), and clenches his fists.

Just before another war begins again in Fairy Tail, the mighty Titania walks in. Grabbing both of the almost-fought mages' collars, and pull them apart. "You want to make more mess in this guild…?" Erza glared at them. "N-no! N-no! W-we were j-just w-wanna hug e-each other! Y-yes, G-gray?"Natsu stammered. "Y-yeah! N-natsu! Y-you know h-how much I-I love you right?" Gray replied. "Y-yeah! I-I l-love you too G-gray! Ehe..! Ehe..!" Natsu forced himself to chuckles a bit, making Erza nods and leave them by.

When the stubborn mages turns, the most horrible sight comes towards them. Lucy and Juvia standing in an WTF-did-you-just-say-? stance. "So… Natsu… I didn't know if you are a…. _gay_…?" Lucy galred at Natsu, who is gulping right now. "G-Gray-sama… Haven't Gray-sama and me have done 'that'…? Why is Gray-sama saying ' .You' to someone else, other than Juvia?" Juvia struck him down with her glared, making sweats are covering Gray's face.

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, SO LONG NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Lucy waves her hand, walking quickly in a full speed towards the guild's door. "HMPH! JUVIA ALSO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HER GRAY-SAMA ANYMORE! SAYONARA GRAY-SAMA! HOW DISAPPOINTING!" Juvia melt down changing her form to 'water body' and slides out of the guild.

"N-NO! L-LUCY! W-WAAAIIIITTT!" Natsu's eyes got watery, crawling towards her, and follows her everywhere she goes. The same happens to Gray, but for his case it is more difficult to look a certain woman in a form of water when you can even see water everywhere, "J-JUVIAA! W-WAIT! I-IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT'CHA THINK! OOOIIIII!"

Looking from afar is the Light Dragon Slayer and the Sky Dragon Slayer. _**Thinking of what happened yesterday, somehow made me uncomfortable... **_Laquina thought, looking at Wendy. _**I don't even know how come she gone berserk like that... **_

_**~YESTERDAY, AT THE CHANGING ROOM, LAQUINA'S POV~**_

"_**Qina-chan..."**_

"_**Yes, Wendy-chan?"**_

"_**R-romeo-k-kun... H-how dare he..."Wendy mumbled. **_

"_**W-what is it, Wendy? I can't hear you.." I leaned down towards her.**_

"_**I-I can't believe it... He actually d-did that... H-he promised... H-he promised... HE.. PROMISEEED!" Wendy went berserk, she threw everything around her away, slamming and smacking the wall and tables,"AAAHHHH!" Her eyes filled up with tears.**_

"_**W-Wendy..." I stammered.**_

"_**WENDY! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Charle held her down, but no use, Wendy shrug her arm away from the white exceed, making Charle slammed to the ground.**_

"_**W-WENDY STOP IT!" I roared, luckily when it was me, she stopped. "Wendy... I know if you're hurt, I'm also once hurt, but please... Try to look at the bright side, he might done that to make you stay away for trouble... Or maybe he just wanted to protect you... You know exactly how Romeo is, right?"**_

_**I'm relieved when I saw her nods slowly. "B-but... H-he..." "Look, Wendy... As the matter of fact you can't use your magic before we found Kinara and defeat her... So the important thing now is to find her and I believe we can save Romeo-kun too..." I pat her head, "Alright?" I smiled.**_

_**Wendy look up on to my face, and her tears stop flowing as she smiled and said, "... Yes!"**_

**~BACK TO PRESENT~**

"*Sigh* Wendy... Just for how long are you going to stay like that...?" Laquina asks, when she saw her nakama is still on the gloomy mode. Wendy startled a bit, smiling awkwardly and back to the gloomy mode, making Laquina sighed again.

Suddenly...

_BHAM!_

"Huh?" Laquina take a peek at the guild's door, seeing Lavi-san rushed in, almost loses her breath. "R-rom... Here... Th-them... S-saw... Th-then...!" Lavi didn't get to finish her full sentence because of she lacks of breath.

"Whoa, whoa... Slow down Lavi! We can't understand what you're talkin' about!" Max tried to calm her down, while Jet, Droy, and Levy are just surrounding her.

"Meo... Is... W-with... I... I-it... J-just...—" She pulled a loooong breath in and shout, "ROMEO IS HERE WITH THEM! I SAW IT JUST THEEEEENNNN!"

"WHAT?" the whole guild shrieked. Without them knowing the little blue haired-dragon slayer rushed out from the guild tracing her mate. Romeo.

Laquina suddenly snapped out from her gaze, looking around the guild, realizing that her blue-haired mage is already gone. "...Wendy...!" She gasps, "E-Erza-san! Or anyone! Please help me found Romeo-kun and Wendy-chan!"

"E-Eh? Wh-where did Wendy go?" Lucy asks. "D-don't tell Juvia... She's gone to look for Romeo-kun already?" Juvia stammered. "Shit! This is bad!" Natsu cursed. "Oi Flamey-lamey and everybody else! Let's go!" Gray waved at them. "WHAT?" Natsu clasps his arm in the air. "Natsu!" Erza glared at him, "We. Do not. Have. Time. For. This. Just. Get. On. Moving!" Erza glared at him again. "Y-yes ma'am!" Natsu saluted her.

**ON WENDY'S SIDE...**

_**Romeo-kun... Romeo-kun...! Romeo-kun! **_Wendy panted heavily, as she ran down the streets in Magnolia. _**Wh-what's gonna happen now...? I don't know where to go, yet... I'm just following my intuition...! I can't even trace—OH WAIT! ACTUALLY... I CAN! **_Wendy's eyes widened in surprised as she just got an idea, _**Kinara-san didn't lock away my 'tracing ability' because it's not one of the Dragon Slayer Magic, it's just a Dragon Slayer Ability..! **_She hummed in happiness, trying to remember Romeo's scent, the scent that they shared, the last time they became one.

Suddenly a familiar scent came up to Wendy's nose, leading her to the small hallways in Magnolia, there are no many people there, and it looks gloomy, it is also dark, and Wendy's afraid of dark, but she knows that she _has _to get in there anyway, so she went in.

"U-uh..." She walks in slowly, as she looks around, _**U-uh... i didn't know if there's such a place like this in Magnolia... **_"*Squeaks!* *Squeaks!*" "KYAAAAHHHH!" She screamed, until she found a small mice running away from her because of her scream. She sighed in relieve when she knows that it was just a mice. But suddenly someone unexpected greeted her.

"...W-Wendy...?"

**LAQUINA'S SIDE (LOL, Cliffhanger! xD)**

"Hurry! She's going this way!" Natsu decided, after lurking around Magnolia for a while, at last the pink-haired dragon slayer got the scent Wendy. "AT LAST NATSU! IT'S ABOUT TIME, DUH!" Lucy insults him. "W-Well sorry Luce! I was too hungry for looking such a small scent..!" Natsu sighed.

"Okay,put that aside for now Natsu. Where did she went now?" Erza questioned him. "E-eh? Ah! She went down that hall—" Natsu's sentence was cut by the traitor of Fairy Tail.

The mages slowed down their speed as they saw a pale-white-haired mage and a black haired-empty looking-boystanding in front of them. "L-lisanna..." Natsu's jaws dropped open.

"M-masvic..."Laquina stammered. Suddenly the expression on Masvic's face changed. Now, he looks surprised. "L-laquina..."

"Why hello my little sweet Natsu~!" Lisanna waved at Natsu, making Lucy twitched a little bit, "AWW~ NATSHU! I know you'll come for me someday! Now, don't be shy! Come to me, let's go all lovey-dovey~~!" She puppy-eyed him, and there Lucy twitched again.

Realizing Lucy's condition Erza scolded at Lisanna, "Lisanna! How dare you do that! You also know if Lucy and Natsu is now in a realtionship, don't you!"

"Hee~? Really? I thought you guys broke up already..." Lisanna whined, "You know right? The last time we _kissed_, hmm? Natshu~?" Lisanna seduced him. Natsu's still frozen on the place where he stands, when Lisanna put a supression note on the word: 'kiss'. "Lisanna! How dare you—" "It's alright Erza... I knew that already so it's fine..."

Erza looked at her in a what-the-hell-did-you-just-say? Look. "I... Know it... I-if Natsu... Loves Lisanna... More... Than... He... Loves... m—"

Without knowing, her Dragon-Boyfriend growled behind her, looks like he can't believe of what she had said just then. Suddenly…

_PLOP!_

"I'm taking her home, she looked pale, and I don't want my future wife to be harmed so I'll be waiting at her apartment, for you guys to come back, so you better win this thing alrite!" Natsu grinned, carrying Lucy in bridal-style. Lucy's and Lisanna's jaws went agape, when they saw Natsu did that.

But before they go back, Natsu said something that Lisanna will never forget, "You dare to say that again, then I'll burn you into crisps Lisanna... Don't you dare to provoke her anymore..." He glared at her, then they went back.

"*sigh* That typical Flame-Boy... Who knows that he can say somethin' like that?" Gray sighed in relieve. Now, the only thing left that is the angry Take-Over Mage. "... That bitch..."

"TAKE OVER! BEAST SOUL!" Lisanna screamed. "Wh-what! Sh-she can do the same thing as Elfman does?" Gray stammered. "Gray-san, leave Masvic for me, you all can concentrate on protecting Natsu and Lucy from Lisanna-san, while I'll take care of Masvic." Laquina stated. Gray nods as the reast Fairy Tail mages (Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Erza, Gray) start to fight against Lisanna.

"Laquina... You really want to do this...?" Masvic asked. "..." Laquina sighed "... There's no other way, right?" She forced a smile. Masvic looks at her worriedly, and answered "Yeah, I know that..." "Let's get started then..." Laquina moves forward. "... Are you sure about this?" Masvic asks again, "I-I can do—" "OH SHUT UP WILL YOU?" Laquina scolds him. Masvic looked surprised as his jaws went down.

"ISN'T IT YOUR FAULT FOR BELIEVEING HER? THIS KIND OF FATE IS ALREADY DETERMINED BETWEEN US MASVIC! IF YOU HAD NEVER FOLLOWED KINARA, WE SHOULD'VE NEVER END UP LIKE THIS, FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND YET.. YOU'RE STILL ASKING?" Laquina's eyes got watery, "Wake up... would'cha...?" She forced a smile again.

Masvic looked sad, it's hurt so much that he had to fight against the girl he loved the most... Or more likely he _still_ loved... He left her behind in the woods because he's believing Kinara's words: 'You don't need to be with her anymore, because she'll die soon, and even if you do followed her, I'll kill your parents... Khu khu khu...' That is what Kinara most likely say back there.

"...I'm sorry..." he said, "...I'm... Sor...ry..." he took a step forward as bothe of them suddenly jump to the air and cast their own magics.

**~BACK TO WENDY~ **

"...W-Wendy...?"

Wendy turns around, capturing the sight of a 13 years old boy body. Romeo's body.

"R-romeo-k-kun..." Wendy gasps, she couldn't believe what she sees right now, it's the real Romeo-kun!

"H-How come you...—" Romeo didn't finish his sentence when he saw Wendy started to cry, he understand... It's all his fault for leaving her, but he just doesn't want her to be dragged any deeper to thisproblem, he wanted her to be happy, he had been her first but he couldn't make her happy afterwards, that's why he left...

"Y-You shouldn't be i-in here Wendy... Get out of here..." He looked at the other direction, he just couldn't bare to see her sad face again when he hurt her. But he has to do that, otherwise Wendy will be in trouble. "B-but Romeo-k—" "GET.. OUT! NOOOWW!" He screamed again. Wendy jolted.

She sobs and sniffs, and then she yells, "FINE! IF YOU WANT ME TO BE WITH MEST-SAN THAT BAD, THEN I'LL DO IT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYWAY! Y-YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE—" Romeo shuddered at the last part of her sentence, as she continues "—BUT I GUESS I'M WRONG! YOU. DON'T. CARE. ABOUT. ME. AT. AAALLL!"

She tried to take control of herself for a sec and then continues again, "I'm wrong... For believing you... Romeo-_san_..." Wendy put some pressure on the last bit. _**What...? '**__**-san**__**'? Wh-why is she...?No... No way... She doesn't intend to forget me **_**THAT MUCH **_**right? No.. No.. Wendy... You got it wr—**_

"You're right Romeo-san... I think Mest-kun is better than you..." she shot him down with a glare. Romeo was just standing like a rock in there, he didn't know what to do nor how to react. Wendy took her leave, leaving Romeo standing like a big pile of rock behind her. _**No... No...! NOO WEENNDYYY!**_

_PLUF!_

"R-Romeo—Unng" Wendy moans in the kiss that Romeo gives to broke the kiss because he knew both of them needed air. "Call... gain..." "Huh...? what is it, Romeo-san?" "Call... Me..." He looks at her eyes directly, "Romeo-kun again..." He continues, as he hug her tight.

"I'm sorry... Even a thousand 'sorry'-s isn't enough to express how do I really regret my mistakes, Wendy... First, I've rejected you with a mean way, not actually rejected you but... You get what I mean. Second, I've joined the evil forces and I've hurt you. Third, I've steal your virginity and I leave you alone. Fourth, I gave you to another man as if you're a toy. Fifth, I didn't come back for you... I'm just the same as those other guys who act like bastards… That's why I feel like I don't deserve you… Again, _I'm sorry_…"

_**Romeo-kun… **_Wendy's mouth opened a little bit, she wanted to say something but…

"Ro~me~o~?"

Both Wendy and Romeo gasp. "K-k-kina-ra-s-san…" Romeo startled, as he saw Kinara is popping out behind him; then he stood in front of Wendy so that everything she does, it won't get to Wendy.

"Well well well… What do we have here? Our little non-virgin princess... Khu khu khu…" Kinara chuckled. Wendy stammered when she heard that, she felt hurt in her heart. _**I-It's not like I want to be non-virgin in this age.. B-but… It's different back then… It's a-also not like I'm some r-random cheap girl o-or something.. B-but—**_

"STOP IT!" Romeo scolded Kinara, "It's not like she wanted to be like that! Isn't it _your_ entire fault from the first? You're the one who gave us that damn medicine right!"

"Ho? So you're blaming me now? Who's the first one who agreed to that deal, eh Romeo? Isn't it you? I'm just provoking you, but then you followed me in the end! You could've just rejected my offer back there, but instead you accepted it!" Kinara grinned, a sick grin.

Romeo jolted a little bit, and shook his head to another direction with a 'shame'-feeling. Wendy who doesn't know what's happening is just shammering and whines a little bit, because she scared.

"...I know..." Romeo whispered.

Wendy and Kinara turned, looking at him. (Actually Kinara moved her head aside a bit, and Wendy's just taking a glance at him). "I... Know that..." Romeo lifts up his head agin, directly looking at Kinara in the eye, "... and that's why..." He clenches his fist, "... I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW YOU ANYMOREE!" He yells, loud enough to make people around them whispers about them.

At the first time, Kinara was just stunned by his reactions, blinking her eyes. Then, she suddenly smiles and said, "Huh~? Romeo-kun~ You know if it's not good for breaking a 'deal', right?" She twinkles her forefinger in circular motion, making Romeo suddenly moves.

"...What... I-Is... This... I-I can't—" "You forget if I'm a puppeteer, Romeo-kun?" Kinara cuts off his sentences and makes him pale. _**N-no way... Sh-she did... It... N-no... W-wendy...R-run—**_

_KA-BOOM!_

"R-Romeo-k-kun! P-please get back to your senses!" Wendy screamed while running away, you know why?

Current Position:

Romeo was just trying to hit her with his fire but somehow he missed her, (because her body is small she's able to sneak more faster and lissomer.) And the thing that he hitted are stacks of boxes, and for some strange reasons the boxes burned into ashes from the moment his fire touched it (and also added with his punch) So you can say it was lucky for Wendy to be able to sneak away.

Back to story

"R-romeo-k-kuuuuunnn~!" Wendy cried, while she keeps running away from Romeo who's still trying to hit her. _**D-damn! E-even my voice won't came out! **_Romeo cursed in his mind (but apparently his face is showing a 'no emotion at all' look.

The chase-hit-and-run kept going until Wendy is stucked, it's a dead-end. She trembles on the wall, as she kept trying to push against the wall; as if she's saying: 'Come on! I hope I can go through the wall like casper' or something like that.

Her face went purple and gets more purple, as she saw the 13 years old boy is getting closer to her. _**O-oh no... I-is h-he r-really g-going to d-do it...? N-no... **_Her eyes widened as she saw Romeo lifts one of his hands with his flame surrounding his hand.

"N-no... R-romeo-k-kun... P-please... D-don't—"

_FWIP!_

The next Romeo knew, Wendy is in the air with Charle on her back (that's right, we forgot all of the exceeds aren't we?) and Romeo is just staring (and trailing) her while she's flying away in an emotion face, when actually his mind voice is: _**G-geez... Thank God... That cat arrives in time...*wipes his forehead, smiling***_

"ROMEO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! CHASE HER!" Kinara shouted at him, swipping her hand (the same hand she uses to control him) and makes Romeo changes his direction and starts trailing her (and Charle) by running.

"Tcih... Everything is getting out of control..." Laquina spat and start to run followoing Romeo.

**BACK TO LAQUINA...**

"Light Dragon's Whipping Tail!"

With the speed of a flash, Laquina's tail is flipping and slashing around trying to get Masvic, but apparently he has his Black Tavern's Chains, and that somehow shields him, but still he can't avoid all of the slashes and still get some scars on his body.

Now both of the mages are wounded hard from each other's magics. Meanwhile, Erza and the others have succesfully bring Lisanna down. Lisanna is now unconscious with her body tied up by rope while Erza is the one who hold it (So if suddenly she berserks again, Erza can easily slam her to the ground making her unconscious again)

"Everyone, let's go back to the guild, except for Gray, Juvia and Lily; you guys need to stay, to help Laquina, Charle, and Happy just in case they need help. Understood?" Erza commands. "Hn." Is all what Lily says. "Yes! Juvia will gladly help Gray-sama!" Juvia put on her sparkling excited eyes. "No Juvia..." Gray grabs her hand, "It should be _**ME **_who is helping you... And drop the '-sama'. Please." Gray leans forward on her, making the Water mage gasps and blushes heavily.

Erza smiled, "Alright... It is settled then! See you guys, I am looking forward to see you back in the guild with victory in our hands!" Erza waved at them. "Yo cat! Take care of yerself, 'kay! Gi Hee!" Gajeel smirks, waving good-bye.

Suddenly...

"HAAAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYY!"

All of the mages look up in the air, looking for the source of the cry. "CHARLE!" Happy gasps. The exceed and the Sky Dragon have arrived, and there's another figure of a Fire Mage jumping out from behind with his black fire lit up on both of his hands. Romeo. "CHARLE! WATCH OUT!" Happy screamed.

Right after Happy warned them, Charle hastily flew down in a sudden fast movement, because behind them, Romeo already missed his target and instead turning a big wall into ashes. Standing near them, is the two couple-enemy mages fighting, Laquina and Masvic, and there the ruins falling down right above them.

Actually, when the ruins of the wall fell down, Laquina could've just shot them with her Light Dragon's Roar or her Claws or even with her tentacles. But she couldn't, want to know why?

_**-5 MINUTES AGO-**_

"_**Light Dragon's Slashing Fist!"**_

"_**Black Tavern: SHIELD!" **_(A/N: I made it somehow similar to Ice magic, so deal with it 'kay?)

_**CRASH!**_

"_**Tcih! Didn't know that I use my lifespan just to strike that fail magic... *pant* *pant*"**_

"_**...Laquina...? Are you okay? Do you need to—" "I'M FINE! JUST GET ON WITH I—" *cough* *cough* **_

_**THUD!**_

_**Laquina fell to the ground, more likely she kneeled on the ground, grasping her chest that is really hurt now, and the other hand is covering her mouth everytime she coughed. When she uncovered her hand from her mouth, she saw reddish stuffs streamed down from her hand, and also from her mouth. Blood.**_

"_**HAAAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

_**All of the mages look up in the air, looking for the source of the cry. "CHARLE!" Happy gasps. The exceed and the Sky Dragon have arrived, and there's another figure of a Fire Mage jumping out from behind with his black fire lit up on both of his hands. Romeo. "CHARLE! WATCH OUT!" Happy screamed.**_

_**Right after Happy warned them, Charle hastily flew down in a sudden fast movement, because behind them, Romeo already missed his target and instead turning a big wall into ashes. Standing near them, is the two couple-enemy mages fighting, Laquina and Masvic, and there the ruins falling down right above them.**_

_**-BACK TO PRESENT-**_

"Laquina! Watch out oi!" Gray screamed. "G-gray..! W-we have to get out of here!" Juvia insists. "B-but, Juvia! L-laquina i-is...!"

_CRASH!_

All the mages of Fairy Tail gasps in shock, when they saw lots of chains are covering Laquina and some of them are trying to break the ruins. "Laquina! Are you alright?" Masvic worriedly rub her cheeks, and hug her tight, "Thank God you're alright..." He caress her hair gently.

"M-Masvic..." Laquina's eyes widens,"Masvic..." Her eyes got watery, "Masvic...!" she cried, tears are flowing down, as she hugged him back, "I'm afraid... Masvic... I'm really scared..."She sobs and sniffs on his chest.

"Shh... It's alright... It's alright... I'm here now..." He caressed her hair again. "Masvic! Laquina! Ye' guys alrite? Thank God!" Gray approaches them. "Yes, eventually, but why don't we look for the culprit behind this...?" Masvic glanced at Romeo, who is standing in fron of them (All Fairy Tail mages + Masvic) and glared.

"R-romeo-k-kun..." Wendy stutters. "OI BRAT! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, HUH! YOU ALMOST KILLED WENDY, ME, LAQUINA AND MASVIC BACK THERE!" Wendy scolds him. But apparently, Romeo just stood there, face emotionless, and staaarriiinggg at them.

"It's Kinara..." Laquina said. "Wh-what do you mean, Qina?" Happy asks. "I can see the threads on his body, all over his body... So it must've been her..." Laquina continues.

"S-so you mean,Kinara is somewhere around here...?" Lily asks, looking around, searching for another figure of purple haired-girl around them except Laquina.

"Why yes...! I am here!" Kinara slowly walk in behind Romeo, "Hey~! Khu.. Khu.. Khu..." She waved at them. "Kinara...!" Gray growled, looking at their great enemy who had hurt his lover back there, it makes him crazy if he has to remember it again, that's why he prefer to not remember it anymore.

"Why Gray...? Still afraid of your clone?" Laquina snaps her finger, which suddenly makes an illusion of the Fake Gray (From chapter 5) standing beside her.

"WHY YOU—" "GRAY-SAMA, STOP!" Juvia hugs him from behind, "D-don't fall into her trap Gray-sama! L-look..!" She turns Gray around, facing her, "J-Juvia is here! S-so Gray-sama doesn't need to be angry anymore...! O-okay..?" She begged. Looking at his lover, suddenly make Gray's heart calms a bit, as he sighed deeply.

_**Heh.. Didn't know if the water girl can read my mind, oh well since I can—**_

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

All mages gasped. Wendy is striking her-it may be a luck or Wendy really did caught her in an un-expected situation-the magic worked.

"SH-SHIT! *cough* DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMIN'! CURSE YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! ROMEO, BURN HER!" Kinara command, swipping her hand again as Romeo also moved. This time, Wendy with no fear run forward facing Romeo, because she knows if it was him, she believes if he won't harm her, she believes him at the lever where she actually put her life on his hands. When they're about to clash, an un-expected event happens.

A warm yet passionate kiss happens between them, actually Wendy started it. Their lips-locked, and Romeo eventually returned the kiss, tapping on her mouth, and Wendy let his wet tongue comes in to her mouth."W-Wendy..." Romeo gasp, coming back to his senses.

"THE FUCK? HOW CAN SHE EVEN DO THAT! ROMEO LISTEN TO ME!" Kinara moves her hand again and again, trying to control Romeo again, but deep down in his heart he tries to rebel, and that side-effects are impacted on his head, which make that headeache (From chapter 6 pt 1) came back again.

"U-ugh...!" Romeo kneeled on the ground. "Romeo-kun!" Wendy shakes his shoulders gently, trying to not make the headache became worse, "a-are you alright...?"

"SHIT ROMEO! LISTEN TO MEE!" Kinara flicking her fingers and 3 gigantic wooden doll pop out from no where, "DAMN! YOU GUYS! FINISH 'EM ALL!" She turns to Romeo, "YOU! DAMN! AARRGGGHHH!" She screams.

"I think she didn't expect this to happen, eh Masvic?" Laquina pants. "Y-yeah... I never seen her so desperate before... didn't know if Wendy-chan can make the evillest woman in the world trembeld in fear, eh Laquina?" He smiles. "Yeah..." Laquina answered, as she closed her eyes, and breathe in slowly, and releases. "You should rest... I'll bring you home to your guild after this thing finish..." Masvic whisper gently on her hear, taking that as a lullaby, Laquina fell asleep.

"Tcih! ANNOYING! ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray shouted.

"If it gets to this rate, then I shall transform!" Lily yelled, as his body grew bigger, and he pulls out his sword, Musica Sword.

"G-gray-sama! Juvia will help too! Let's do the unison raid!" Juvia insists. "Yeah! Let's do this!" Gray answered, as he grab her hands and put his fingers between her fingers. "UNISON RAID!" Both of them shouted.

It is appeared that the wooden dolls are defeated easily. "WH-WHAT...!" Kinara stuttered. _**This is actually out of my calculations!Th-the heck...! M-my only weapon left is that boy, b-but...**_

Suddenly, Kinara smiled. "Khu.. Khu.. Khu... You guys don't actually think if I can't use MY magic, right?" She chuckles. All of Fairy Tail's mages eyes are widened, as they realized if they NEVER seen her magic before, not even once, all that she ever did is puppeting people around, but what about her REAL magic? Her REAL DRAGON SLAYER magic?

"Now, be prepared... _**Darks Dragon's Scream...!**_"

And the next thing they know...

"STOP!"

"Huh...?" Kinara glanced at Masvic. "STOP! I-I'LL JOIN YOU AGAIN!" Masvic stuttered. "WHAT? MASVIC! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU PROMISED TO—" " BUT I HAVE TO GRAY! IF I DON'T DO THIS, THEN YOU GUYS WILL BE IN DANGER! AND... AND... LAQUINA WILL BE IN DANGER TOO!"

Gray can't say anything else, because deep down in his heart he knew just how bog Masvic love for Laquina is. He shook his head in a desperate look and clenches his fists. "So...? You're coming back...? Khu khu khu..." Kinara chuckled.

"Didn't expect you to come back, Masvic..." She smirks. "But in one condition, Kinara..." Masvic glares, "we withdrew today, and come back again later..." He continues in a low, and dark voice.

Kinara stunned for a while with his attitude and answers,"hmph! Alright! Let's go!"

With that, Kinara and Masvic once again disappeared with the Teleportation Magic, but before that he left a message for Laquina to the mages:

"_**If she wakes up... Please tell her... I love her always, and please tell her to wait for me..."**_

**SEVERAL DAYS AFTER... **

Back at the guild, when all the guildmates are back, bringing victory to their pride, and having party together again, there are two certain young mages sneak out of the guild and the boy took the girl to somewhere secluded, near the river.

"Romeo-kun..." Wendy called out for him. "Wendy.. I'm sorry... It's lucky for us that your original body and hormones are a 12 year old's girl's, if not then..."

"...Are you saying that you're regretting what happened Romeo-kun?"

"Huh? What? WHAT! Who told you that!" He hugged her, "I don't say that! I'm just sorry if I caused you any trouble, but a part from that... I love it... All of it... And I'm not regretting anything..." He smiled, and give her a soft kiss on her cheeks.

"If it's not because of you Wendy... I would haven't came back to the guild you know..." Romeo sniffed on her shoulders, remembering the reaction of the guild when they came back a week ago...

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_**ROMEOO!" **_

"_**WENDDYY!"**_

"_**YOU GUYS!"**_

"_**ROMEO MY SON! I'M SO HAPPY! DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY AGAIN LIKE THAT! *sobs* *sobs*"**_

"_**Ahahaha, Yeah dad... I won't"**_

"_**NOW! TO CELEBRATE FAIRY TAIL'S VICTORY AND THE RETURN OF OUR NAKAMA, LET'S THROW A PARTY! SHI SHI SHI!" Master said.**_

"_**AYE, SIR!" Everyone in the guild shouted, cheering and pulling out their cups of beers.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"Wendy... Whatever happens to you, I swear... I swear, I would—" "Shh, I know Romeo-kun... You'll be with me, right?" Wendy smiled and swuinted her eyes, making a blush flew out from Romeo's cheeks.

"Yeah... Let's head back to the guild..."

**AT THE GUILD...**

"Ehm, excuse me Laquina-chan?" Romeo greeted her. "A-ah? Y-yes? Romeo-kun what's wrong?" She answred groggily, because she was just zooming out back there. _**I think Laquina was just thinking about Masvic's message just then... **_Romeo thought. "A-actually, back there when I'm still wth them, Masvic did told me something about why he left you... I don't know if this will be useful or not but... You know, I just want to let you know..."

"Yeah? What is it?" Laquina asks. "You see, back there he told me if the reason he left you is because Kinara-san told him that you were dead, and that's why he followed Kinara... I'm not sure if that's the real thing, maybe there are lots of reason behind that, but I just want you to know that Masvic didn't leave you because he wanted to... He was tricked... W-well that's it..." Romeo scratch his head nervously, afraid if his information isn't useful at all.

"...Didn't know..."  
Romeo look at her again, "Huh? What is it?"  
"... I didn't know... About that..." Laquina's eyes widened in shock, scare, and hurt. But for Romeo it's more like anger, he doesn'tknow which one is true but there is one thing that he knows for certain, _Laquina IS angry._

"Laquina!"

Both of Laquina and Romeo turns, capturing Erza and Mirajane are waving to them. "E-Eh.. They're calling for you, I guess I better get going to Wendy then... See ya'!" Romeo waves at her. She waved back slowly.

"What is it Erza-san? Mirajane-san?" She asks.

"You see? I've been wondering... How come your magic is a type of magic that decreases the owner's lifespan? Because.. I never heard of it before...?" Mira starts the conversation.

Laquina stands still for a while and then answers, "Actually... That time, when Kinara left me in the woods, making me as a bait to the wooden dolls... She cursed me..."

Erza startled a bit, and Mirajane stops from what she was doing. "She... Put this kind of magic, I don't know what was it... But after that, everytime I uses my magic somehow my body started to broke from the inside. If it's not my heart then it'll be my lungs. Doesn't matter which body organ it is, it'll broke eventually... But it's only IF I use MAGIC not the weapons. Still, even for a mage who has the greatest weapon in the world would still need their magic to fight another mage right? That's why my body is kept breaking... *sigh*" she shook her head, "and how come you guys suddenly want to know about this?" she asks.

"Gray told me what happened one week ago, the time that you fouhgt with Masvic, he told me that you suddenly vomitted a huge amount of blood. That is why I became curious about it." Erza explains.

Laquina shuts her mouth tight, remembering the scene one week ago, suddenly makes her remembers about Masvic and his message, and the thing that Romeo told her just then...

_**All of them make sense... Every single of them...**_

"Actually, I just figured something out... About why she attacked the guild, why she's targetting me, why she's targetting Masvic, why she's hurting the Cahaver's family..." Laquina mumbles. "And why is that?" Erza asks.

"Kinara... Hates me..."

**Back to Romeo... ROMEO'S POV**

Suddenly an unexpected guest comes. Mest or Lahar or whatever his name is. I don't care, I don't wanna give a damn about him anyway. But...

"Wendy..!" I saw him waving at Wendy, and I flinched. _**Chill Romeo... It's not like he's going to do anything with her... But... STILL! AARRGGHH! **_I grasp my head with my hands and roll on the ground like a crazy desperate broken-hearted 13 years old boy, even Laki and Kinana-san got confused when they saw me rolling on the ground.

I don't stop rolling on the ground, until...

"I see you've come back... *giggles* Didn't know you've become this big..." I see he's reaching scratching his cheeks groggily, and then reach out for Wendy, trying tou hold or touch or take a grasp of her, I don't know...

_**Chill, he's not going to do that Romeo... **_I kept telling myself that words, chanting it inside my head like a magic spell, just to keep myself calm. But, he reach out to her, gently caressing Wendy's cheeks...

_**Uh~? Hmm~? It's alright! It's alright~! Just a caress between bro and sis'! (Romeo's Note: Please note that sentence with a sarcasm tone)**_

But he suddenly leaned forward to her face. "M-Mes-L-Laha-san...?" Wendy stuttered. _**Oh... No... Nooo...Nooooo...! **_I still tried to be cool but I guess I can't.

People around them already whispers things such as: 'How come Mest can do that?' and 'Where's Romeo..? Is he going to let THAT happens?' and 'THAT GUY! DOESN'T HE KNOW IF WENDY IS ROMEO'S? AAARGH!'

Actyually, I don't mind... You know why? Because I wanna see, is Wendy going to stop himor not, b-but... WHOA WAIT! WENDY STOPPING HIM? THERE'S NO WAY SHE WOULD DO THAT! SHE'S TOO DENSE AND NAIVE TO REALIZES IF MEST IS GOING TO KISS HER!

He leaned closer and closer, hands still on her cheeks, while I can hear Natsu nii-san, Gray-san, and Elfman-san already raging up back there, complainig things such as:

Natsu nii-san: 'THE HELL HE WANNA DO! WENDY IS FOR ROMEO GODDAMMIT!'

Lucy nee-san: 'SHH NATSU! *Holding Natsu* Let Romeo finish this himself!

Gray-san: 'JUVIA! LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS IF HE DARES TO STEAL WENDY AWAY FROM ROMEO!'

Juvia-san: 'N-No G-Gray-sama! *Holding Gray* Y-You have t-t-o be a-agree with L-Lucy-san! W-we have to l-let Romeo fi-finish his own p-problems!'

Elfman-san: 'UUURRYYAA! WHAT IS THAT! STEALING A KISS FROM A YOUNG LADY IS NOT MANLY YA' KNOOOWW! *Holding up his fists, ready to beat Mest-san*

Evergreen-san: 'SHUT UP WILL YA'? DON'T MESS AROUND!' and with that Elfman-san shrink down with watery eyes.

Just a little bit more until their lips met... _**THAT'S IT! CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAARRRGGGHHH! **_ I stand up from my 'rolling time' and rush towards them, just about 1 cm before their lips-locked, I push Mest out of the way, and instead of him who's kissing Wendy, I'm the one who takes his place.

"WHOA!"

_THUD!_

**NORMAL POV**

Mest fell to the ground, his face facing the ground (more likely sticked to the ground) and when he turns, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth went agape, when he saw the hot and passionate kiss happens between Wendy and Romeo.

Romeo breaks the kiss and looks at Mest. "Dude... Stealing away someone's girl is _soooo low..._" He shook his hands, glaring yet snickering at him at the same time. Mest comes back to his senses, then he stands up, cleaning his shirt (or should I say robe) from the dusts and said, "Why yes, I know that Romeo... It's just, I want to know whether you would reacted or not, as her 'indirectly-brother' I should try my 'little sister's' boyfriend, right?" He smiled.

Now, it is Romeo who went agape, because he didn't realized if it was a trap from Mest. "Now then, for celebrating this, why don't we throw a party, everyone?" Mest lifts up his glass of beer. "TO FAIRY TAIL!" He shouted. "TOO FAAIIRRRYYY TAAAAIIILLL!" The whole guild followed, and cheers, lifting up their glasses and have a big party.

Meanwhile, Lucy...

_***Sigh*... Didn't know if it'll end up like this, eh? **_Looks at Natsu, _**I also didn't know if he would be the one who's with me... **_She smiles.

Suddenly, she remembers about what Lisanna said, back at the fighting scene: _**"Why hello my little sweet Natsu~! AWW~ NATSHU! I know you'll come for me someday! Now, don't be shy! Come to me, let's go all lovey-dovey~~! Hee~? I thought you guys broke up already... You know right? The last time we kissed, hmm? Natshu~?"**_

_**I'm still concerned about that one... I... I'm afraid... I'm afraid if they actually have the bond that I can't broke... The bond that... Will still be alive... I'm afraid... I'm afraid... **_Lucy shivers, as she tries to hold her tears from streaming down. _**And now... She's back... Lisanna is back... Locked in Master's office... I know if she wouldn't be un-locked from there until we can trust her back... B-but still...**_

"Yo Luce!" Lucy looks up, capturing Natsu waves at her. "What's wrong? Ya' look pale,Luce.. Wanna go home..? Are ya' sick or somethin' ? Oi? Luce?"

Lucy looks up to him in disbelief, and smiled. She wipes her tears. _**How could I think stuffs like that... I know Natsu woudn't leave me! Such a fool for thinking stuffs like that... I should be apologizing to him because I don't believe him for a while... *sigh***_

"Nope! I'm aaaaaallllll fiiinnee~!" She smiles, "Now, let's blend in to the party!" She smacks his back and winks at him, making the dragon slayer grins really wide and said, "YEAH! I'M ALLL FIRED UUUP!"

_**Yeap, nothing will change... I don't need to be afraid... Everything will be alright... Nothing's will change... Right...?**_

Meanwhile, Lisanna back at Master's office...

"_**Lisanna! Lisanna! ANSWER ME!"**_

"_**I-I'm sorry Kinara-san... I was asleep, what is it? And why do you seemed to be more crankier than you used to be...?"**_

"_**...Lucy... Target her this time... If I targetted her... Then it'll be complete... All of it..."**_

_**Lisanna smirks when she heard Kinara told her to use Lucy as a target.**_

"_**Why of course I'll be glad to do it Master..." She smirks.**_

"_**Good, all you need to do is separate her from Natsu... AGAIN."**_

"_**Understood Kinara-san... Tee-hee~!" Lisanna giggled.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**

**OMYGOSHH! THIS IS SOOOOO LOONG RIIIIIGGGHHHTTT!  
Okay, for now I won't be giving any sneak peek, because the next episode will be a VERY SPECIAL and I don't want to spoil it! KYAHAHAHAHA**

**Okay then! G'NITE! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. THE FINAL!

**Hey guys ! It's me again! Obako-chan97 is in the house! **

**Oh, I also wanted to say thank you for Nalu4ever2000 because she has kindly helped me out, and for CelestialBlaze, NOOOOOOOO DON'T KILL MEEEE (QAQ)**

**Anyways, I also hope that you guys will love today's story, because I think this chapter is (might be) the end of the Possesed: Natsu.**

**Oh, also… No, I didn't change to Targeted Lucy because in this part Lucy will be targeted (yes of course) AND will be—OH WAIT! Actually I won't tell you… Khu khu khu…**

**(Kinara: Why the heck are you copying me?)**

**Anyways, if you guys want to read the lemon part of Gray and Juvia and chapter 5 and, Romeo and Wendy from chapter 6 part 2 I actually made the lemon part, it's a split story… and also, the name is POSSESED NATSU: SEPARATE STORY. Please R&R that one too! (just for you who loves lemons ;P hee-hee)**

**Anyways, FOR GOD'S SAKE AND FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I AM SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH! (OAO ) THIS IS WHY I GOT D AND C- ON MY ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT OKAY! SO JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO FIX TYPOS AND GRAMMARSSSS w(OAOw)**

**AH! (OAO) Alright then, sorry I got carried away. I'll do the disclaimer (It's been a long time she hasn't done it right?) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! BECAUSE IF SHE OWNS IT FAIRY TAIL WOULDN'T BE AS COOL AS IT IS NOW!**

**(A/N: Sorry for those who don't want Lisanna in my story, but I HAVE TO make her appear, because I really need her in my story, to add some spice on the story. So, SORRY GUYS! ENJOY THE STORY!)**

**Now, let the story, BEGIN!**

****

As the morning strike, a certain celestial mage wake up with a stirring feeling as if she wants to vomit or something. _**Ugh… I'm still tired from last night's party… Geez what time was it over again? Oh yeah… 2 AM… *sigh* **_

Lucy Heartfillia, wanders around her guild looking for anyone who is wake up and told them to clean the mess. But apparently, again, it's only her who is survive.

"Mnggya~ Lucee… Lucy…."

Lucy turns around, capturing Natsu her boyfriend mumbling her name in his sleep. _**Hmm~? Just what is it that he dreamt about me? **_She smiles, looking at his innocent-sleeping-look and brushes his hair.

Her smile fades away when she heard him mumbled, "Ah… Lucy… H-hold on… I-I'm going to—"

_THWACK!_

"OUCH! THE HELL? WHAT IS THAT FOR YOU F—O-oh… L-lucy… S-sorry I thought you were someone e—"

"PERVEEEEEERRRRTTTTT!" Lucy screamed before she ran out from the guild. "H-huh? What is she talking about?" Natsu looks confused.

"Nyaatshuu~ You've been dreaming making kitties with her you know~ And you mumbled about it on your shleep~ An-And she heard it… _All of it_… That's why she called you perverrtt~ Aye~!" Happy mumbles on his half-sleep (?), answering Natsu whose jaws are opened wide right now.

**-Skip-**

"So, Laquina… Why would Kinara hates you?" Erza asks. Both of them are now sitting on the bar counter, while Mirajane is teasing Romeo and Wendy who is not so far from them.

"Actually, When we are little… Our moms love me so much…" Laquina answers. "So..? There's nothing weird about mommies loving their child right?" Erza said in a confuse tone. "No, you got it wrong Erza-san… underline the word ME. So both of them love ME only…" Laquina explains.

Erza looks surprised for a while, and she said, "Ah, yes… I see… I am sorry I did not notice that… But may I know why?"

"Mommy and Yami-san (Kinara's Dragon mommy) love me only because I'm a Light dragon slayer, you know all those good and mighty thing? And Yami-san also believes if a Dark is the bad one. Completely the opposite of the Light Dragon slayer, that's why she kinda hates Kinara or something… I don't know…" Laquina explains again.

"But, how do you know? How can you tell that the Dark dragon doesn't love Kinara at all…?" Erza asks again, "I-I'm sorry if I'm getting off the tack, he-he… I just want to know that's all.." Erza waves her hands nervously, remembering how Kinara dislike her past to be told.

"W-well, it's alright… Maybe you can help me after all Erza-san… Anyways, back to the story… So, when we do our trainings and practices, I never done any Light Dragon magic correctly, not even once… Well, maybe there are times that I can do it correctly… B-but it's really seldom…

"Different from Kinara, she did her magic and spells correctly. I've told you about her right? You know, the one that she can actually manages to control people in age 7? And even Masvic agreed if Kinara has big amount of magic powers inside her… While me? Just a weakling like she said…"

"And what does that ave to do with the part she hates you?" Erza asks. "Back there… Sh-she said if I'm the one who's lucky… She said: 'LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT ALL THE GODDY-GOODY HUH?' (Chapter 3) I honestly don't understand what she meant by that back there, but now I understand…

"I-I kept on telling myself that Kina is really nice, she's my big sis after all, but I didn't realized if the one who's carrying the biggest scar is her… Yami-san also cared about me, she never really that care too Kinara, I don't know why… I-I don't really mind because I thought if Yami-san is that kind of person… B-But… I didn't realize, behind Kinara's smile there's an urge of killing that she pull out towards me…

"She keeps on chasing me because she has read me, she has read my fortune that I'll be going here-Fairy Tail-to look for Masvic, and that's why she won't let it happens, she never wants to see me happy anymore, for the rest of my life… I'm scared… I'm scared Erza-san…" Her tears are falling down, "I'm scared… H-how if… I lose my precious friends…. _Again_…? H-how if… She did something bad to Mr. and Mrs. Cahaver in their residence? H-how if—"

"There'll be no 'How if' Laquina… I am sure-I've promised, right?-that we will never leave your side, and about Masvic… I may not understand… But I know someone who has the same incident as Masvic…" Erza looks to the ground, "He is blinded by hatred and black magics… Controlling him as if he's a puppet… And now… I don't know where he is… But I know if someday I'll meet him again… *smiles*"

Laquina stuns at Erza's opinion, _**SHOOO COOOLLL! **_Her inner-mind says. _**But I somehow feel pain from that smile… **_Laquina looks at Erza worriedly.

**_-_MEANWHILE MASVIC AND KINARA-**

"It's almost complete Masvic! Look!" The purple-haired girl is jumping, getting excited.

"The tall black-haired boy is just looking at her emotionless, and this has caught the girl's attention. "What Masvic? You missed Qina? Khu khu khu…" She smirks. Masvic snapped out from his mind and denies it quickly, "Wh-what? N-no! Sh-shut up! I DON'T CARE!" He roared.

"Humph! You're no fun Masvic! Oh? Or maybe you want to do 'that' huh~?" She smirks again, this time seductively. She pressed her chest against his arm, and rubs it slowly. This has made the black haired mage jolted in fear, yet happiness(?).

But he shook his hands off her quickly, "THERE'S NO WAY I'LL BE DOING IT WITH YOU! YOU BITCH! THE ONLY GIRL FOR ME IS ONLY LAQUINA!" He roars again.

"But you know the truth if a Black Tavern can't be with a Light dragon slayer no matter how much he or she wanted it right?" She chuckled. Masvic freezes for a while hearing her statement. "The only one who can be with a Light Dragon is the White Tavern, so the Black Tavern has to go with the Dark Dragon, which means it's you and me…!" She points Masvic when she said: 'You' and points herself when she said: 'Me'.

Masvic still frozen for another couples of minute, and then he says, "Whatever!" While Kinara is just cackling, looking at him who's walking away. "You don't know what are you dealing with aren't you, boy?" She then looks at her recently-finished-ultimate-weapon and grins WIDELY (In evil mode).

"HAHAHAHA! NOW, YOU ALL SHALL SEE…! THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! HELL'S GATE! KAHAHAHAAAHA!"

_**Just wait… Khu khu khu… A little bit more… Until Lisanna finishes her work in Fairy Tail… Brings Lucy here, and Natsu will follow… And then LAQUINA will follow! Khu khu khu! AND THEN…. LAQUINA SHALL DIE! HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA**_

**-BACK TO FAIRY TAIL-**

"Is that.. so?" Erza wonders to herself. Laquina nods and continues, "well, I've always thought if she never hates me… And, I didn't think of the possibilities that she could've hated me all along…"

Erza glanced at her, before standing up from her seat and walk away. "Erza-san?" Laquina asks. "I'm going to tell Master about this, it might help…" Erza answers.

"A-ah… Okay…" Laquina just watches her walks by.

**-AT NIGHT-**

A Celestial Mage and a certain pink-haired boy is sleeping peacefully on the girl's bed, until…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The pink-haired mage wakes up when he heard something is knocking. "Huh…? What is that?" He looks around. _**Kitchen…? Bathroom…? Dining room…? Huh? There's nothing there, so how—**_

"Natshuuu~!"

Natsu startles. His body is shivering and his hands are shaking. Then, he looks slowwwwlllyyyy to the window, capturing a Take-Over wizard who's grinning widely to him.

"Hello~!" She said again. Natsu gasps in disbelief, _**H-how co-could sh-she—She w-would've n-not—Wh-what is she—**_

Many things are running on Natsu's mind. Remembering how he lost Lucy because of Lisanna last time already makes him sick enough to see her face again. By that, I mean REALLY sick of her.

"Wh-what are you…!"

Natsu's words are cut by Lisanna, "Why I'm going to take you back Natsu~! Now, let's wake this girl up!" Actually, she's still outside the window, but then she use her cat claw to prick the window open.

When the lock is opened, she reaches in and try to grasp the blonde mage, but…

"STOP IT, LISANNA!" Natsu roars.

And this make Lucy wakes up. "U-unn? Wh-what's the matter Natsu?" She rubs her eyes, and she doesn't know if Lisanna is right behind her, trying to grab her.

"Lucy—LOOK OUT!" Natsu said, reaching out for Lucy whose now turned around and shrieked when she saw Lisanna. In an instant, Natsu grabs Lucy's wrist, pulling it away from Lisanna's reach, and sacrificing himself grabbed by Lisanna.

"TELEPORTATION MAGIC! ON!" Lisanna casts the magic.

"N-NO! WAIT! N-NATSUU!" Lucy tries to grab Natsu's hand, trying to stop Lisanna, but it's too late.

"L-Luce—" Natsu gasped in disbelief before he disappeared within the light with Lisanna.

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" Lucy screams. Happy who is asleep just then, suddenly woke up because of Lucy's voice. "L-Lushy! Wh-what's the matter! Wh-why are you—Wh-where's Nat—L-Lucy…? Why is the window opened. . . ?" Happy stares at Lucy who is crying right now.

"N-Natsu… Natsu… HUWWAAAA!" Lucy cries again. Somehow, Happy understands the problem and rushes to the guild.

It is 3 AM, and in that day, for the second time, Natsu Dragneel member of Fairy Tail guild, Lucy Heartfillia's boyfriend, kidnapped by the evil Dark Dragon Slayer, Kinara Jaqvuin.

**-LATER ON…-**

"But how come she got away from Master's office! She should've been locked up back there! We should've just hand her to the Rune Knights back there! Damn it!"

Today, 10 AM in the morning, the guild hall seems to be crowded by many people, and the one who just swore there is the mighty Titania, Erza Scarlet. Cursing the fact that Lisanna would actually be able to break through the Runes that Levy and Freed cast to keep her in Master's office, and kidnapping Natsu, also making Lucy cried whole night last night.

"Erza… Keep your temper down…" Master responses to her statement calmly. "B-but Master! Look at what she has done! Now we can't find Natsu, and Lucy is shocked! You know exactly how important Natsu to Lucy is, right Master? After losing her mom she loves so much, AND her dad that she didn't knew she loved him so much, NOW she has to lose Natsu too? I CAN NOT AFFORT MYSELF TO ACCEOT THAT!" Erza roars.

Everyone in Fairy Tail truly understand how Erza cares for Lucy. All this time, she has been in Team Natsu and she has never saw Lucy cried this much except when she told Team Natsu about her mother and when her father dies.

They also understand how Erza shares the same feeling with Lucy, losing their parents, and now losing the only one they love… Just the same as Erza loses Jellal… That's why they don't even intend to calm her down.

"MASTER! DO YOU GET ME?" Erza rises her voice tone, again. Master sigh a bit and said, "Well? Even if I do get you, what are you going to do? Chasing him like an idiot and loses the fight, Erza? I don't hink so, Erza… Now please… Sit down nicely, and think about the plan, don't lose your control…" Master glares at her.

Looking at how serious Master is, Erza regrets what she has done, "I-I'm sorry master… I'm getting out of the track a little bit… I-It's just… I don't want Lucy cries anymore… That's it…" Erza glanced at Lucy.

"Well, why don't you go there and calm her down then?" Master suggests. Erza was a bit surprised about Master's suggestion, and after she thinked about it for a sec, she then nods and walk towards Lucy.

_**Hmph… Kids these days… **_Master sigh, _**But there is something weird in here… Why Lisanna would kidnap Natsu? Hasn't Kinara already kidnapped Natsu once before? I don't think that Kinara will be the one who thinks like: **__'I failed about this target before, therefore I shall look for the same target' __**Because based on Laquina's story, she doesn't like to go back to the same target, UNLESS she's really desperate about getting a target therefore she used the old one, OR it's an urgent situation… And also, Kinara isn't that type of person, if she is the type of person who love to terror the same person again and again, why would she changes her target in each crime?**_

Master looks down to the ground, _**First is Natsu, and then Gray, and Juvia, and Levy, and Wendy, also Romeo… Then why go back to Natsu? All of Kinara's target until now isn't the one who is in the S-Class mages, maybe because her strength isn't as much as theirs? No. I don't think so…**_

_**Then why…? **_

Suddenly, Master felt a single thunderstruck going in his mind. _**Wait a minute…? The targets that Kinara hunted down are those who have attraction for other mage in the opposite gender! Example, Gray and Juvia… She hunts them both consecutively… From Gray to Juvia and then continues to Levy then Gajeel… Well Gajeel isn't actually hunted down, but in-directly Gajeel also hunted down because she in-directly controls Gajeel from the Evil Levy, making him as her shield whenever Laquina tries to cut the threads on Levy's body…**_

_**And then, Romeo and Wendy… Lisanna came to Romeo's mind using Archive and provoked him to hurt Wendy, and when Wendy and Romeo gone, Kinara strike the guild, and then she also hurt Wendy mentally from taking Romeo—her beloved fiancé—away from Wendy…**_

_**If we look closely.. It's like a pandemonium,**_

' Natsu - - - Gray & Juvia - - - Levy & Gajeel - - - Romeo & Wendy - - - ? '

(A/N: See this link to see more clearly the pandemonium www. Obako-chan97. Deviantart. Com the title is 'Master's pandemonium')

_**And so, who's the missing puzzle? Who's this person? If all of the targets have mates, then…?**_

_**Wait, so if Juvia is Gray's mate, Levy is Gajeel's, Wendy is Romeo's… And kinara always hunted down those wo has mates, to use their mates as her puppet's shield or weakness. When she hunted Natsu down, she used Lucy as Natsu's weakness, but now she took Natsu which means…?**_

…

_**No, way….**_

Master's eyes widened in shock as he open-close-open-close his mouth as if he's trying to say something but the voice won't come out.

(A/N: If you guys really didn't see the pandemonium, you really need to see it, because it helped A LOT. OPEN THE LINK NOOOOWWWW!)

"L-L-LU-LUCE-LUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYY!" Master screams, and makes the whole guild gasp in shock.

"H-huh…?" Lucy turns—she was just crying there, hiding her face on her hand, while tears are streaming down, and not facing Master—tilting her head, looking at Master.

"T-tell me… Tell me what happened last night…" Master coughed, and Mirajane is patting his back, saying something like: 'don't shout Master… Don't push yourself too much..!'

"A-ah? U-uh.. Uhm… W-well, s-so, I was just sleeping… and then …

(A/N: Told from Lucy's mind POV so it'll be italic and bolds *as if the conversation happens in her mind* **SOMEKIND OF FLASHBACK THING.**)

"_**STOP IT, LISANNA!" Natsu roars. I woke up, and capture Natsu's face which is… frightened? Sick of something? I tried to sit while still facing Natsu's face. **_

_**I was half awake there, so I only recognize the: **'STOP IT…!' **Part, and I didn't recognized the rest. "U-unn? Wh-what's the matter Natsu?"I rubbed my eyes, trying to get a clearer vision of his face.**_

_**Suddenly, I felt something behind me, when I turn, I caught her figure, the tall white-skinned and pale-colored hair mage… Lisanna.**_

_**I shrieked out loud, especially when I know if she's trying to reach me..! 'EEPPP! NOO!' That's what I had on my mind back there.**_

"_**Lucy—LOOK OUT!" Natsu said, reaching out for me. In an instant, Natsu grabbed my wrist, pulling it away from Lisanna's reach, with his left hand, while his right hand is trying to push Lisanna, but sadly, he's no other than sacrificing himself grabbed by Lisanna.**_

_**And suddenly, I heard Lisanna cast the Teleportation Magic, I screamed out Natsu's name, and tried to reach his fading hands, but I can't all of it happened too fast, but then time seemed to be stopped when I heard him gasped and say..**_

'_**L-Luce—'**_

_**And there they gone…**_

"—And that's what happened last night…" Lucy looked down to the ground, hiding her face who is really ugly—based on what Happy said—that is crying now.

_**Just as I thought… **_Master thinks about something again. _**But… Why would she hunt Lucy down in the last part? It's like Alpha and Omega for me… Oh wait! Actually, she can do that! If I'm right, then the reason why she took Natsu is—**_

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAAAARRRR!"

Everyone jolt like they've been struck by a thunder, and suddenly a big amount of fire coming towards them from above.

They ran away, trying so hard to look for a place to hide, or shield themselves from that big fire, until—

*Glup!* *Glup!* *Munch!* Munch!*

—Someone is crazy enough to eat the fire. Who?

It is the Light Dragon Slayer that has just arrived at the guild.

Current Position:

Laquina came in from the front door, when she suddenly heard someone yelling: 'Fire Dragon's Roar!'

Realizing if there's something wrong, Laquina ran to the center of the guild's hall and eat the fire up. (Remember if she can actually it every elements except for shadows, as in for Kinara she CAN'T eat anything except the sadows or shaded things)

Back to the story

"N-Natsu…."

"N-Natsu-nii…?"

"N-Natsu-s-san….!"

"N-Natshuu~? Wh-what's wrong? Y-yo ate bad fish this m-morning…?"

_SMACK! _

"Hmph! Don't talk anything nonsense, male-cat"

"N-Natsu…? Wh-why are you…?"

**LUCY'S POV**

_**He… Grins? HE ACTUALLY GRINS? WHAT DA F*** IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? HE ALMOST KILLED ME AND HE GRINNED?**_

"N-Natsu wh-what are you—"

"Shut up, Lucy."

Everyone's eye widen in shock. "You're noisy, Lucy. Shut you heck up." He continues. _**Wha-What th-the heck—**_

"Sheesh~ Natshu~ Don't be so mean to her! You know just how much she loves you riiiighhht?"

Is this a dream, or I can actually heard Lisanna purrs to Natsu? I'm dreaming, I must've been dreaming….. Right?

"Why I AM being nice to her Lii-chan~" I can hear and see him clearly that he sniffs on Lisanna's neck. (Author's Condition: -Killed by readers-)

"But, you love her Natshuu~ Be nicer to your girlfriend~" Lisanna said again, tilts her head. I can see clearly, that Natsu is showing her a somewhat… _**Disgusted **_look. _**Why? **_I thought, before hearing his answer, which is:

" 'Girlfriend'…? Are you kidding Lisanna? You are my only one you know! Let me prove it…" He whines, and he leans forward to Lisanna.

Hearing his answer is already enough for making me twitched, not only twitched…. My chest is painful now…. And yet, he's gonna do more?

He leans forward… 5 cm space left between their faces, and my mind is like: _**No….**_

4 cm left and I'm like: _**Nooo….!**_

3 cm left and I'm all: _**NO…!**_

2 cm left and I'm: _**NOOO….!**_

1 cm left and I'm—"OPEN THE GATE OF RAM AND REGULUS! I OPEN THEE! LEO! ARIES!"

_DING DONG! _(A/N: Supposed to be a bell ring, yeay Lucy's first fight in my fan-fic! :D *somehow I rose from the death of being killed by my readers, get on with the story*)

"You're calling ma' princessa?" Leo winks at me. While Aries is busy throwing he Wool Bomb to Natsu and Lisanna.

"Tch! You're getting on the way you fucking sheep!" Natsu growls, jumps from the attic to punch Aries with his Fire Dragon's Fist. _**Natsu… What happened to you? **_I thought.

"ARIES—LOOK OUT!" Leo reaches for Aries in a speed of light. Success.

"A-Aries! A-are you alright?" Leo looks really worried. "I-I'm sorry! B-But I'm fine! One m-more time! I-I'm really sorry!" Aries pouts, Leo calms her down, and then he growls at Natsu.

"If you really hate for being disturb from your lovey-dovey time with that bitch, then don't even try to hurt MY girl!" He points at Aries, while Aries is just blushing heavily. "Have you forgotten, Natsu? LUCY IS YOUR GIRL! HOW COULD YOU DONE THIS TO HER!"

"Oh~? I thought she's YOUR MASTER ONLY Loki? Then how come I sense there's something deeper in what you're saying there? A deeper meaning from a 'master-servant-relationship'" Natsu snickers in a mocking-kind of-way.

_**N-NATSU SNICKERED? TH-THAT'S NEW! **_All of the people in the guild gasp.

"NATSU-NII! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Romeo stands up, I can see if he's shaking heavily, but he still tries to fight him. Snap back against your beloved role-model isn't as easy as you think, you know?

I saw that Loki is already fight against Natsu, and I understand that in any second he'll lose. Natsu's just too strong, I even wonder why…

10 minutes later, what I was thinking just then, happen. Loki kneels to the on the ground, exhausted. Natsu…? Still standing firmly, waiting for Loki to strike back again.

"What's the matter, silly cat? Exhausted already?" Natsu snickers at him again, making Loki pissed off. "Damn you—"

_SMACK!_

And with that last blow, Loki flies backwards, and hits the ground.

"L-Leo!" Aries rushes to him, "Y-You okay? I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry I can't help you!" Aries' eyes got watery. "Shhh… What are saying? You've tried your best not to let Natsu-or whoever he is inside Natsu's body-for kissing Lisanna…" Loki pants heavily.

Aries looks at him reaaallyy worried, and she looks at me. I nod. "LEO! ARIES! GO BACK!" I swished my keys, before panting heavily.

"Lu-chan! You alright?" Levy is coming towards me. I can feel my body is heavy, but yet I still can stand up. "U-Unh… I'm just a little tired…" I answer. Summoning 2 Celestial Spirit at the same time already decreases my energy a lot.

"Lu-chan… Don't push yourself too much…" Levy looks worried, while I just nod and fake a smile…. _**Fake, huh? **_I thought.

**NORMAL POV**

"So…! Who's going to be my next opponent, huh? HAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughs furiously.

Every single person in the guild look at him in disgust, frighten, and anger.

"Oh, anyway Laquina, do you sense any threads on Natsu's body?" Erza asks. Laquina stay silent for a while, and then her face went darker, and darker, as she answered, "I'm afraid….. If I don't Erza'san…." Both of their eyes went wide.

"B-But… N-No way—! Th-there must be a mistake! L-Laquina! D-don't lie!" Erza stutters in disbelief. "I-I'm sorry, Erza-san… But I really don't found ANY SINGLE thread in his body… I-I'm afraid if… I-I don't know… He's… Hypnotized? Well, if that's the case, then no wonder if I can't sense it… I can't sense if someone is hypnotized or not…"

"K-Kinara…..!" Erza growls, "Requip! Fire Empress Armor!" she yells. Changing her Heart Kreuz armor to the Fire Armor. "Oh? Erza? You are going to be my next opponent? Come~ Come~!" Natsu waves his hand, signaling Erza to go forward.

_**There's something weird about this… **_Laquina frowns _**If Natsu-san IS hypnotized… Then what's the goal? Making him hypnotized is not really different from controlling him through threads… then why? **_Laquina stands in silent for a while, until suddenly…

_**. . . . . Wait . . . . . Is it because…? Well, if I recall, Kinara's threads loses its power every time a feeling called 'love' touched it… As in Wendy, when she kissed Romeo that day, Romeo suddenly got back to his senses, making Kinara desperate about getting him under her control again….**_

_**So… Is that why she doesn't want to use threads anymore? Ah, yes of course it is… Since Natsu-san already has Lucy-san here, so of course she's aware of that… But, who is she targeting now…? I came late to the guild today, and I don't know a thing about new information… What happened in here before I'm arrived?**_

_CLANK! _(A/N: sounds weird, I know, now shut up and get along with the story already)

Something seemed to be stucked by something. It's Erza and Natsu. Erza blocks Natsu's strike while Natsu also blocks Erza's strike.

Then, they broke the physic contact, and pant on their spot heavily. "Where.. Did.. You.. Get all of… Those… Powers, Natsu…?" Erza pants in the middle of each words she has said.

"Khuh! None of your business, Erza…" Natsu also pants hard. Both of them are really tired, mentally and physically. Wonder why…

"Natshu~! Are you awritte~?" Lisanna jumps down from the attic, making Lucy twitched, and Lisanna hugs Natsu afterwards. "Ah, yes I'm fine dear…" Natsu's eyes twitched a bit-in disgust-before he snuggles on her hug, and THAT has been captured a pair of black eye from a far. (A/N: *Crowds of NaLu's killing me* *Dies**Rose again from death 'cause aware if there's a fanfic that has to be done.)

…_**Wait a minute… **_Laquina thinks again, _**Is Natsu-san even hypnotized…? Is… He…? First, Kinara didn't use her thread. Second, Masvic isn't here, nor Kinara herself. Third, who is she aiming for? Why would Kinara uses Natsu? It's not like she's chasing someone related to Natsu-sa—Huh?**_

_**Wh-what? W-wait a sec… If I put it like that… *remembering Master's Pandemonium* Then, there'll be one more person left… If from the past case it is already shown that she's only after those who has mates… Then today's target is supposed to be—**_

_KA-BOOM!_

"Shit!" Laquina cursed, before she tried to avoid the explosion. Natsu. "THE FUCK NATSU! YOU ALMOST KILL JUVIA YOU FUCKING FLAMEY-LAMEY ASSHOLIST!" Gray curses at him.

"Ah!" Laquina felt a mini thunder struck at her mind. Then, she turns; looking for Mater who she founds was sitting behind the bar table. "Master!" She cries. Master take a peek of who's calling him, capturing Laquina's sight, he jumps out from his hiding place and sit on the bar table.

"What is it, Laquina-chan? Shi shi shi" Master giggled; Laquina sweatdropped. _**How can he even giggle in this kind of time….? **_She thought. "Anyway, Master! I-I'm sorry, b-but I accidentally look for information that is connected to the one that is in my mind, a-and I accidentally 'read' all of you… I-Including you Master, a-and I find out i-if you also know about _who's the next target is_…" Laquina stutters.

_**Hmm? So this kid already figures out about that too, huh? **_Master thought. "Why, yes I did…" Laquina answers calmly, and Master's eyes pops out a bit, but his mouth stays shut. (Note that Master only thinks about that, and Laquina suddenly answer with her voice *as if she knew what's Master's thinking)

_**Ah… Yes… I forgot if this kid can actually 'read' all people through… **_Master sighed and then facepalms. "Not ALL people though, depend on the barriers they made, example: Kinara and her threads; I found it hard to look for Levy-san's true self that time because the threads on her body…" Laquina scratches her chin groggily.

_**GAH—She did it again… *sigh* **_Master sighed again realizing if Laquina will just keep reading on his mind.

,

"Anyway, Laquina.. What did you found out?" Master asks. "Ah, not much I think… Well I know who the next target is… But I don't know why she hunts that person… And why Kinara is taking Natsu-san…" Laquina frowns.

"Well, I do have an answer for that…" Master frowns too. (A/N: Hoi hoi, aren't you guys supposed to help those guy for defeating Natsu and Lisanna? ; Laquina: Nah, they're fine, look it's unison raid between Juvia-san and Gray-san now, Natsu-san will definitely lose ; A/N: *sigh*)

"There are 3 possible reason why Kinara would hunt 'that person' down… First, to complete the pandemonium—" Master sees that Laquina let out a small: 'Ah!' before he continues, "because to complete a pandemonium, the last thing/person got to be connected or related to first person right? And you also know what's the relationship between 'that person' and Natsu, right?"

Laquina nods furiously. "And the second reason is… Lisanna accidentally picked the wrong person last night…"  
"Eh…? Last night?" Laquina's eyes widens in surprise, "what happened last night?" She asks. "Ah… Yes, you're late this morning… Lisanna came to Lucy's apartment last night and based on what Lucy told me, it is 90.99% positive if Lisanna accidentally picked the wrong person…" Master rubs his chin.

"How so…?" Laquina asks. "Because from what I know, it seemed that the way Lucy told me the story is a bit confused, because she didn't realized what happened at the first time, anyway… She said that Lisanna is trying to reach for her, but Natsu pushed her backwards, sacrificing himself to be grabbed by Lisanna, and taken away by teleportation magic…" Master explains.

"So… All along, from the very beginning… She has thought about this? So the target is supposed to be 'that person' after all…?" Laquina's eyes widens bigger. "Yes… and that person is… _Lucy_…" Master said in a deep voice, his eyes look at Laquina's big black eyes.

"So… What else do you know Laquina-chan? Or is that—"

"STOP NATSU!"

A single scream, has successfully caught the Dragon Slayer and the Master's attention that have been in a really 'hot gossip' just then, more likely the entire guild's attention has drawn to the source of the voice. Lucy.

"*pants* *pants* what the hell are you *pants* doing… Natsu…?" Lucy pants; still exhausted from using too much magic power by summoning Loki and Aries just then.

Natsu stands in there in silence. His hair falls down to his face, making it hard to see. Hard to see the expression he makes. Lucy takes couple of steps forward.

"I don't know what have made you become this OOC, but *pants* could you please… Stop it?" Lucy pants again, still trying to step forward.

Meanwhile, Laquina from a far is just looking at her. _**Well, Natsu-san? What are you going to do? **_She thought.

"Nastu.. Can you please answer?" Lucy is just 5 inches away from him, and yet trying to get closer.

Natsu still stands in silence. "The fuck…?" He mumbles, and luckily Laquina's hearing captured it very well and clear, as she twitched when she heard that. _**'The fuck' you say? The fuck to YOU Natsu-san…**_ A vein is popping out on her fore-head.

"Huh? What is it Natsu?" Lucy is now 3 inches away from him and getting closer, slooowwwllyyy….

Surprisingly, this time Natsu also took couple of step forward. Which makes Lucy's hope sparks bigger than it used to be.

_**Oh? **_Now, its Laquina's turn to approach them from the bar table to the center of the guild. All of them (including Laquina) didn't realized if Lisanna is smirking behind Natsu's back.

Natsu and Lucy is getting closer to each other. Until…

"Huh? Me? Why am I doing this? Well of course because I'm—"

_**That disgusted look again! The look he did before he actually looked at Lisanna! **_Laquina's eyes widen.

"—Lisanna's boyfriend, so I have to fulfill _everything _she wanted. Everything included _destroys Fairy Tail_…" He growls.

_**I could've sworn in Mavis's name if I could kill that guy now, I'll kill him… And by that I mean FRIGGIN' RIGHT NOW! **_Laquina's mind shrieks, as she's getting closer to the couple.

When the whole guild heard Natsu's statement they went all crazy, such as: 'The fuck Natsu!' or 'Natsu! What have gotteng into you?' and 'NATSUUU! DO YOU ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT ARE YE' TALKING ABOUT JUST THEN? IT'S NOT MANLY YOU KNOW!' And you all know from who did that came from.

Lucy surprisingly grabs Natsu's hand, which of course making Natsu himself surprised. "Please! Natsu! Go back to your usual self! Please! I know if you've been controlled or something—"

_**Actually, Lucy-san… He's not under control by any things like that…**_ Laquina cuts her Lucy's sentence off, from her mind, of course.

"—B-but look at me! I know you'll recognize me! I know if you'll—"

"Yeah… I do recognize you…" Natsu mumbles.

_**Oh? Really, Natsu-san? **_Now, Laquina is already inside the crowd. Master is still sitting on the bar table.

"Really, Natsu?" Lucy's face brightens a bit, "I knew it if you'll definitely—" "Yeah, I've recognize your UGLY face…" Lucy's face darkens and went pale when he saw Natsu's face, "Makes me wanna punch it…!" He continues.

Everyone gasps, it all happens too fast, but not too fast for someone…

_**THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! **_Laquina's inner mind roars.

_SMACK!_

When Natsu is about to hit Lucy-right in the face-Laquina ran forward to the center pulling Lucy away, and kick Natsu in the right spot; his 'little' Natsu's spot. Successful enough to make him rolls on the ground several times, with teary eyes.

"F-Fuck—D-Damn it—L-Laquina..." Natsu coughed several times, and tries to get up. "Shut up Natsu-san... You do know if what you're doing is wrong... Right?" She glares at him. Natsu replies her gaze in disbelief and jaws open. _**Wh-what...? H-How can she...? D-don't tell me... **_Things are starting to run in his mind.

_**Wh-w**__**ha**__**t the heck—? She figured it it out already? N-No way... B-But hey, it's Laquina we're talking about... So... It's not weird for her to realized it already...**_ Lisanna also gasps in disbelief.

"Wh-what are you talking about...? L-Laquina?" Lucy stammers in fear.

There's a long pause and awkward silence happen among them, until suddenly a husky voice comes in.

"Natsu... Isn't controlled by anything... Not hypnotized either...! He's doing this by his own will!"

The guild shrieked, turning back at the source of the voice... Master. "Shi shi shi! I bet Laquina-chan already figured this out too, huh?" Master giggles. "M-Master! Wh-What do you mean by that!" Erza denies Master, "Th-there's no way that—"

"Admit it Erza... You feel it too, right?" Master cuts her sentence off, glaced at Erza's gaze. Erza seemed to be shocked a bit that she stumbles backward a bit. "So... Natsu? Tell me, what's your plan, kid?" Master walk towards Natsu and people around are just spreading out from the way, making space for the Master to walk.

Glaring at the Fire dragon slayer who's stammering right now, Master continues, "Why, kid? Why did you hurt your own nakama?—"

More closer to Natsu.

"—Why did you hurt the one that you love the most?—"

Lucy gasps, and tears falling down when she heard Master said that, while Master is keep walking. Natsu's eyes grow wider.

"—Did you forget the way of Fairy Tail mages?—"

He arrives in front of Natsu. Natsu is shivering and his face went pale, he shuts his eyes close. Master pulls out his hand, while Natsu is still shivering because of the thoughts what will the Master'll do to him.

_PLOP!_

"—Wake up, Natsu..."

A soft yet rough hand lands on Natsu's head, pats his head softly, while the old man continues, "You are Fairy Tail mage... Don't betray your friends..."

A single tear falls down from Natsu's eyes, and then another one falls down, until a stream of tears falls down from both eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Master! I-I—"

_SNAP!_

"KYAAAAAHHH!" Lucy screams. Without anyone realizing, Masvic already tangles Lucy up with his Black Tavern, while Kinara is cackling. "Khu... Khu... Khu... I should've known if you are a bad actor Natsu..." She said.

"Kinara! You fuckin—"

"Easy, Laquina~ If you hurt me, I'll be sure enough to hurt Lucy here~" Kinara cuts off Laquina's sentences. She tangles Lucy harder, making Lucy choking out, looking for air to breathe.

Laquina growls, looking at her sis—No scratch that—_glar_ing at her arch-enemy. "Hey, hey? What's with that glare? Khu khu khu... You can't do that to your sis' you know! It's impolite~" Kinara teases her.

"Laquina isn't your sister, Kinara... She's your twin..."

A low voice suddenly comes in, making Kinara and Laquina gasps in shock, followed by the guild. "WH-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, MASVIC! M-MY TWIN? N-NO WAY!" Kinara denies she still can't believe what Masvic says, neither Qina believes.

"Oh, well... I don't care if you want to believe or not. Let's just head back with this girl, she's noisy... I don't like noisy girl..." Masvic points at Lucy, while his Black Tavern chains are trying to covers Lucy's mouth, just like what Masvic says, Lucy IS noisy.

"Tch!" Kinara clenches her fists, "Okay then! So long my weakling little sister!" Kinara waves goodbye. "Curse you—"

"Oh and Natsu," Kinara turns to Natsu, looking at him who is still shaking, "I don't think I can keep our deal, Khu khu…" She cackles a bit, after succeeded making Natsu's eyes widened and his face turn pale, and continues in a low voice, "Because… You're no use anymore… Khu khu khu…"

"NOOO! STOOOP! DAMN IT! LUCY!" Natsu suddenly gets up and tries to chase Kinara, but it's no use, Kinara already a couple steps ahead from him and in seconds, Masvic, Kinara, Lisanna, and of course, Lucy, disappear in the thin air.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu screams, kneeling down with tears bursting out from is eyes, chanting Lucy's name over and over again, as if she'll come back if he does that.

All the people in the guild are looking at him in a worried look, they're still angry because of what happened to him just then; the time he dares to acted like an annoying badass, but they still can understand his feelings.

_**He has been suffering enough for losing Igneel and Lisanna that time, therefore he can't afford to lose anyone that he loves the most anymore, especially Lucy, the woman he ever loved the most.**_

The thing that Erza said to her when the first time they shared things about Fairy Tail, when Laquina just joined as a member, suddenly pop in to Laquina's head, she remembers how she lost Masvic many times, but she just can't let him go. The same goes for Natsu, even if he loses Lucy 1000 times, he'll take her back 100000 times more.

But even if there will be 1000 woman waiting for him out there…

He can't take them…

Because there will be 1 person that fits his heart the most…

Just one…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Only one Lucy can do that**_. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU FUCKIN' HOT-HEAD! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO THERE HUUHHH?"

Out of nowhere, Gray Fullbuster beats Natsu several times in his face, eventually it is efficient enough to make the Dragon's face becomes ugly, because of the scars.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT DID YOU JUST DO THERE, HUUUHH?"

Gray asks him again, but still receiving no answer from Natsu, while Levy is crying right now because her dearest bestfriend has been kidnapped by the Evil Dark Dragon Salyer, Kinara.

"YOU NEVER DESERVES HER, DON'T YOU! YOU ALWAYS REMEMBER ABOUT LISANNA, LISANNA, AND LISANNA! LUCY IS NOT HER FUCKING REPLACEMENT YOU FUCKING FLAME IDIOT!"

True. Lucy isn't Lisanna's replacement, because when Lisanna gone, Lucy stays and she knows many things about Fairy Tail that Lisanna never knew before, and she has been with Natsu a lot, let's say she's the one who can understands him the most when Lisanna gone.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT HOT-BRAIN! YOU'VE HURT LUCY! YOU'VE HURT THE WOMAN YOU LOVED THE MOST! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE FELT JUST THEN? I'M SURE IT FELT LIKE HELL!"

This time, Gray manages to send Natsu flies high and lands hard on the ground.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT: 'I don't care about you anymore Lisanna, and if you dare to provoke Lucy again, I'll never forgive you—" Now Gray is mimicking what Natsu said on chapter 6 part 2, "—that's why don't go near her anymore or I'll burn you into crisps!' WHERE THE HELL DID THAT GO, HUUH? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT LUCY FELT WHEN YOU FUCKING SNUGGLED ONTO LISANNA'S HAIR, HUH?"

He already approached Natsu and keeps hitting him. Mirajane couldn't watch anymore so she left, while Evergreen trembles and shaking and when she's about to fall-Elfman catches her with his 'manly' arms. Romeo hides Wendy on his chest so she doesn't see that butal acts. While Juvia is just shaking and covering her mouth when she saw her charming 'Gray-sama' can be so brutal when it comes to this.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH FOR HURTING JUVIA'S FEELING THAT DAY, AND NOW? MY OWN NAKAMA IS BETRAYED WITH THE MAN SHE LOVES THE MOST? THE MAN WHO ALSO LOVES HER?—Oops, scratch that—THE MAN THAT _USED TO _LOVE HER—" Natsu's ear twitches when he heard that, "—DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT LUCY FE—"

"Shut up sloppy eyes…"

Gray suddenly stopped from what he's doing and backed off. Why? Of course after he saw Natsu's face. "Y-You son of—" When Gray tried to hit Natsu again, this time he catches Gray's fist, and stop him.

"I do understand… That thing just then… Was just a play… Well, It is _supposed to be_ a play… B-but… Shit…. I didn't even realize if she's trying to target her after all! Damn it!" Natsu curses again and again, he kept squeezing Gray's fists until Gray felt like his fist his almost exploded, and before Natsu successfully explodes Gray's fist, Master pop in.

"If you don't mean everything you just did there… Tell us then…. Tell us what happened…" Master stares at Natu coldly, Natsu replied that gaze for a while until he look down, didn't have the courage to look back to his Master after what he done to his own guild.

"That night… The night when Lisanna hop in to Lucy's room…"

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_**WAIT! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TAKING ME? LISANNA!"**_

"_**Now, now, Natsu~ It's not good for struggling against your own wife you know?"**_

"_**WHAT THE HECK? WIFE? SINCE WHEN!"**_

"_**Hee? Didn't you say 'yes' to my request back when we were kids? You know, the time that I asked you if I can be your wife?"**_

"WHAT? NEVER! I NEVER SAID 'yes' TO YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER!"

"_**Aww~ Really? Maybe you forgot…"**_

"_**NO! MY MEMORY IS NICE AND CLEAR ALRIGHT! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO PROVOKE ME!"**_

"_**Well, we'll see about that then!"**_

(From this on, it'll be Natsu's POV inside of his mind, during the flashback)

"_**Yes! We're here!" **_

_**I can see she's pouting, whining, and debating against me… She's still the same Lisanna alright… But why? Why did she do this? Why?**_

_**We arrived at this big castle thing, 'WHOA! Is this a castle or what? It's so big!' That's what I had on my ming back there. We kept walking in the hallways, passed many big rooms until we arrived at this big hall room.**_

_**She opened the door, and pulling me in, I don't know why I became so weak that she can drag me along with that rope. Yes, I was tangled up by a rope that time, maybe it's because of Kinara's magic…**_

_**Suddenly a purple-haired girl turns around, she was staring through the window that shows another side of a room, black and dark room, when she turns I almost shrieked: 'Laquina! Tank God you're here! Help me get away!' but then when I analysed her face, there is no Fairy Tail guild mark on her left cheek, which makes her, Kinara.**_

"_**Kinara-sama! We're here~!" Lisanna greeted her. When Kinara saw my face, she suddenly got angry.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I TOLD YOU TO BRING THAT BLOND GIRL! NOT HER LOVER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"**_

_**She slammed the chairs and almost flips the table around, but when she's actually about to do that, Lisanna answered, "Oh, that's not what I meant Kina-sama! You see, if we used him then we can get the target easier, don't you think?"**_

'_**Eh?**_

'_**Target?**_

'_**Does she mean Lucy?'**_

_**Things are running inside my hea again, and when I'm about to ask Kinara suddenly smirked and said, "Well, well… I see where you're up to…" Then she approached me, "Hey Natsu, you want to make an agreement with me? Khu khu khu…" She cackled.**_

_**And with that…**_

_**Is the beginning of everything…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

"So? What is the agreement?" Master asks. Natsu couldn't answer at the first time, but then he opens his mouth, "The agreement is…

"_**If you dare to act a play in front of her with Lisanna as your partner, then I won't do anything to harm her, I won't make her as my target…"**_

"That is the agreement, of course I do want Lucy to step out of this thing, b-but I didn't realize that Kinara might be lying after all…. Damn it! This is all because of me!"

Natsu slams the bar table. (A/N: yeah, they've moved place)

"So? Is that it?" Master asks again. Natsu nods, "but inside that room, the room that Kinara has been staring to that night… There's something weird… In the middle of that room there's this thing, I'm not sure what it is, but it's huge! Like, really huge!"

Natsu lifts his hands up and down to show the others just how big the 'thing' is. "There's this clock inside it, and there's like this big round thingy on the top of it, there's also some kind of ancient words, but I don't understand what it means…" Natsu pouts, rubbing his chin.

"Oh! There's also this kind of doorknob near the clock! I don't really know what's it for but… Yeah, that's all what my eyes catch…"

_**Doorknob…?**_

Levy turns from Gajeel's chest to Natsu's face, "doorknob you say, Natsu?" She asks. "Y-Yeah… I think…. Oh Levy… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings b-but I'm also doing that to save Lucy! S-so—" "Yeah, I'm alright with it," Levy smiled to Natsu who is kneeling down to say sorry to her, "but can you tell me more about this 'thing' Natsu?"

"Ah, Okay..!" He answers.

**AT NIGHT…**

_**It's done, eh? Kinara… The last weapon… **_Laquina thought to herself, sitting on one of the balcony in Fairy Tail guild, staring at the moon.

_**The last weapon… The Gate of Truth, the gate that possessed both of our power to show the truth, whether it's a good truth or a bad truth… Why, Kina? Why that gate? Why?**_

…**..**

…**..**

_**NO WAY!**_

Suddenly she stands up and hastily goes into the guild. 01:00 AM, who would be in there? She searches for anyone in the guild. But, she couldn't find anyone, since she's the only one who is allowed to stay at the guild because she has no home.

"Shit! Shit! Why of all people I'm the stupidest? I could've realized it! The reason she uses Natsu-san at the beginning, the reason she continues with water, the reason she continues with scripts and metals, the reason she uses the strength of three Dragon slayers, the reason she ends up with Lucy…. Is to open that gate…! To open the gate of truth! To look for… _Yami-san!_"

_BHAM!_

"Damn! Now where should I go! It'll be hard to gather up people, I'm running out of time!" She slams the door open and wanders around the street. No one, no one is there, but suddenly… "AH! NATSU-SAN!"

She cried for Natsu, who is accidentally she met in the middle of the street, while Natsu himself is wandering around like someone who is desperate.

"Natsu-san!"

He turns. "Ah? Laquina, what are you doing in here?"

"N-Natsu-san! *pant* *pant* H-help! L-Lucy!-*she takes a deep breath*-HELP! LUCY-SAN IS IN DANGER!" She screams.

Natsu's eyes widened, he doesn't know what kind of danger it is but he do knows if it's bad, "You go look for the others! While I'll go and get Lucy! You can trace my scent later, just go gather everyone first!" Natsu yells while running to the opposite direction of Laquina.

"O-Okay! P-please Natsu-san! H-help Lucy-san!" Laquina puts her hands, surrounding her mouth so that her voice can be heard, before she ran to Fairy Hills.

**WHILE NATSU…**

"Damn it! I know it! I know that Kinara girl is up to something! Damn it! Damn it!" Natsu cursed. He traces back the way that he had gone through once, the way that he gone through to get to that castle.

When he arrived, he slams open the big door while suddenly his eyes are widened in shock. "L-Lu… cy…"

His mouth went agape, and his eyes are almost popped out from it's place. He clenches his fist and then gritted his teeth.

"LUCY!" He cries. Looking at Lucy's condition now, there's no way you wouldn't screamed her name.

Current Position:

Lucy is standing in the centre of the front hall, holding a key on her right hand, a black key. _**Since when there's a black key? **_Natsu thought. Behind her is that big 'thing' that Natsu saw 2 nights ago. Precisely, that 'thing' is actually a big clock, but the clock part is on the lower part (like it's up-side down) and instead of the clock hand in the middle of the clock, there is a doorknob there, and on the upper part there's like this parabola thing but it's not exactly parabola.

Doorknob without the door. So it's just the knob, much to Natsu's surprise. _**How come there's a doorknob without a door? **_He thought.

Back to the story

"Lucy! Hey! Luce! Answer me!" Natsu approaches Lucy, and when he shakes her shoulders, Lucy stayed silent without any sound. _**Huh…? Is she upset about what happened 2 days ago? **_

"Hey Luce! Come on! We gotta go out from here! Everyone is waiting! Well, thank God you're alright anyway!" He grabs Lucy's hand.

But much to his surprise, Lucy jerks her hand off from Natsu's hand. "L-Luce…?" Natsu raised one of his eyebrows which obviously shows if he's on his: Confused Mode.

"Khu khu khu…"

Natsu flinches, he looks up and searches for the source of the voice, and then he shook his head. "Damn, I must've eaten something bad, now I'm hallucinating things!" He slaps his cheeks. "Anyway, Luce! Come on! Come with me! I know you're still upset, but please come with me first! We gotta get outta here!" Natsu rubs Lucy's cheeks.

_SLAP!_

A hand landed on Natsu's cheek, left one, leaving a trace of single red and painful mark. Yea, Lucy has just slapped Natsu on his face.

"Wh-What the hell, Luce! Wh-why are you—" "It's your fault, Natsu…"

A voice came out behind his back. Turning around, he captured the sight of Kinara Jaqcuelin with Masvic Cahaver beside her.

"Isn't it your fault for following my plan in the first time, Natsu? Khu khu khu… You're too dense Natsu, that's why you fell into my traps all the time, Khu khu khu…" She cackles.

Natsu growled while he grits his teeth, "Damn you….! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

And another cackle escapes from the girl's mouth.

"Black Tavern: Shield…"

_BANG! BANG!_

And Natsu's fire had no effect on Kinara because of Masvic's Black Tavern. "Tch! Damn you! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY!" Natsu runs towards them, clenching his fists and ready to beat Masvic, but both of Kinara and Masvic are just too fast, they can dodge it easily.

"I didn't do anything to her, Natsu… I just said: 'You love Natsu, right? And you love him right? You want him? Then accept these threads~!' HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kinara answers.

"N-No way.. Y-You mean… Lucy is—" "Natsu-san!"

The scene stops at the moment Laquina, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel hop in. "Everyone!" Natsu's face brightens up a bit, knowing the fact that he's not alone in this fight, he has his nakama.

"Whoa, whoa…! Don't tell me your flames don't have any effect on that bitch, flame-boy?" Gray snickered, "D-Damn you Gray, if it's not Lucy we're talking about, I would've beat the shit outta you…!" Natsu growls in anger.

Gray paused for a bit, looking at Natsu's face which he never saw before. A really really really pissed off and angry Natsu. _**H-heck… I don't think I should mess things up with him for now… **_He sweatdropped as he continues, "W-well! N-now! L-look at w-what we found here! L-Lucy!" Gray tries to change the subject matter.

Apparently it is quite efficient because Natsu turns his gaze to Lucy in a split of second after Gray said that. Lucy still stands in silent. "L-Lucy are you—Kinara! What have you done to her!" Erza looks at Kinara.

"What~? I didn't do anything, I was just making her my puupet that's all~!" Kinara whines and replying Erza's anger with an innocent tone, as if she hasn't done anything wrong.

"YOU CONTROLLED HER?" Erza draws out her sword. "Yeah, so? What's the big deal? It's not like you guys haven't seen me puppetting people before!" Kinara whines again. "B-BUT WHY LUCY!" Natsu's the one who's talking now.

Kinara paused for a while, but then she smirks and answers, "Well, you see? First, after making you as my target, Natsu-san, I continued to Gray followed by Juvia, his lover, and then Levy followed by her lover, Gajeel, and then up to Romeo-kun and Wendy-chan who is a couple, It's a pandemonium I'd say! So to complete that pandemonium first I have to look for YOUR mate, which is Lucy!

"And! The only one who can open this gate is only Stellar Mages, that's why I'm also choosing Lucy, because if I choose someone else, then it'll be too complicated because they are not your mates and I won't be able to complete the pandemonium!" Kinara explains.

"I can't believe how you can be so stupid, khu khu khu!" Kinara cackles. "THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF YOU!" Erza rushes forward ready to strike Kinara. Kinara smirked and says, "Khe.. You guys just don't know when to learn, eh?"

"BLACK TAVERN!"

_CLASH!_

Erza's sword met with Masvic's chains. "Mas... vic..." Laquina let out a gasp, "Y-you... Betrayed me... Again..." She choked in disbelief. When Masvic heard what she says, he went angry, "NO! I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU QINA! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

"WHAT THE FUCK MASVIC! YOU ACTUALLY BETRAYED ME IN FRONT OF MY EYES! AND NOW, YOU DARE TO DENIED IT?" Laquina snaps back. "I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I-I DON'T DO THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO!" Masvic yells again, note that this conversation happens between Erza's fight with Masvic.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE FROM YOU!—" Laquina squints her eyes shut, "Y-YOU... Y-YOU... YOU LITTLE CHEATER AND TRAITOR!"

There it is, the word 'traitor'. The word that Masvic hates the most.

Laquina's eyes flips open, wide. Realizing what she had done, calling Masvic a traitor, is a great sin for her. When they were kids, when Kinara hasn't gone crazy, they made a promise, just the two of them without Kinara involved. They promised:

"_**If one day, we lied to each other, promised that we will still believe and trust each other, and don't say the word traitor..."**_

"_**But Masvic, why do I need to believe you even if you lied to me?"**_

"_**Because, I never really lie to you, I lied because of a reason... And usually, it is a good reason, Laquina... I also don't want to betray you..."**_

"_**A-ah... *blush* O-Okay... Promise..."**_

"_**Remember, no matter how much we've lied to each other, don't say the word traitor, 'kay? *smiles*"**_

"_**U-uhm! *nods, smiles*"**_

Masvic paused for a while, looking at Laquina with his now-turns-wide eyes, as if he's saying 'what-the-hell-did-you-just-say-?' and Laquina is just 'Ah-uh-ah-uh'-ing in disbelief, stammers like a little girl ready to be eaten by a lion.

"Ah-U-uh-I-I-didn't mean to—Uh-A-Ahm—Uh..." She stammers like crazy even more shaky than Aries probably think like: 'well? What's so wrong? People can make mistakes, that means they can also breaks promises... Right?' but for Laquina, it's the greatest struggle she ever had in her _whole _life.

Erza saw an opening from Masvic, and she strikes him, but oh boy Erza can took the wrong step after all.

_BHAM!_

"ERZAA!" Natsu yells. With an instant, Masvic slammed Erza on the ground; he didn't even move any single bit. "CURSE YOU—" "…Natsu…"

Natsu looks at Erza—who is gasping and panting—trying to get up. "E-Erza…" Natsu yelps. "D-Don't g-go… Any nearer… Towards him… H-He's not… on our… Le..vel…" And with that Erza collapsed on the ground, losing her conciousneess.

_**N-No.. Way! E-Erza lost...?I-Impossible! **_Gray clenches his fists. _**Damn it! What do I do! **_He cursed, inside his mind.

Masvic turns to Laquina. When, Laquina realizes that Masvic is glaring at her, she stammers in fear. _**Just what the heck is so scary about this brat that can make Laquina stammered in fear? Well, yeah he beat erza but, DUH Laquina is a Light Dragon Slayer! Why is she afraid? **_Gray thought.

_ZAP! _ In an instant, Masvic already stands in front of Laquina. "A-Ah... U-uh..." Laquina closes her mouth. _**SH-SHIT! NOW WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO HER? **_Gray cursed.

"So... Laquina..." Masvic says, making Laquina surprised. "Looks like there's someone who broke the promise, huh?" He smirks, evilly. "N-No... Th-That's not—" "Well, I guess i just need to give you a punishment then...?" Masvic smirks again, reaching out for her, and he was just about to grab her when someone suddenly clapped.

"Okay! Okay! Enough for the chitty chatty, let's get on with the real deal, okay?" Kinara claps her hand. "Lucy...Open the gate... Khu khu khu..." Kinara lifts her hand, twinkling her fingers, as if she's on a puppet show.

Lucy nods, and walks towards the big clock. Natsu—who has been sapcing out all the time—snapped back to his senses and rushes towards Lucy. "LUCY! NOOO!"

Lucy glances at him from the edge of her eye and said, "... Shut up..."

_SMACK!_

Natsu fell to the ground, because Lucy hit him hard. It's not like he doesn't want to hit her back, he wanted to, but when he realized if it's Lucy, the one who is controlled, he decided not to hit her back, and even if she;s not being controlled, he would've never ever hit her.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu rubs his cheeks. Lucy turns her head a bit, glancing at Natsu, "... What? It's not like you care about me anyway... Right? Isn't that your girlfriend is Lisanna?" She snaps back.

Natsu's eyes widened, Gray's jaw fell open, Laquina's eyes widened in shock—while she's putting Erza on her lap—and much to our surprise, Kinara also gasps in shock. Why? Because she didn't control her to say and answers Natsu or any other conversation, she just control her to open the gate. That's it, nothing more, nothing less.

"L-Lucy...? W-wait... I-it's not like—"

"You kept saying that it wasn't like what I thought it was... But the truth it is, right? It's not like you couldn't forget about Lisanna, but you _didn't _want to, am I right Natsu? Ever since Lisanna came back, you always hang out with her, you even play the barell surfing with her in the bar when the Grand Magic games going on... You don't talk to me... and you even let her kiss you. With that fast reflexes of yours, I knew that you would've been able to dodge it or at least stop, right?" Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't know what I feel, Natsu... When I finally have you for my own, you ditch me again... Do you know how happy I am when I know that your weakness is me and only me, apart from our nakamas? Do you even know how happy I am when you tell me that you love me?" Lucy's eyes can't take anymore, tears are already falling, "do you—"

"ENOUGH! DAMNIT! YOU! GET BACK TO YOUR WORK! AND YOU PINKY-ISH FEMININ BOY! SHUT YOUR FUCKI*G MOUTH!" Kinara screams in frustration.

Lucy startles like everyone else are. "Y-yeah... I'm sorry, Kinara..." Lucy turns his back against Natsu, and walks towards the clock. When she arrived, she take out the key, putting it in the key hole of the doorknob, and...

"Alpha and Omega, the first and the end, resurrections and deaths, all truths comes from you, Open The Gate of Truth! Resurrection of the Lost Dragons! Light and Dark Dragons! I OPEN THEE!"

In the next blink of eye, everything around Lucy turns white, her body lifts from the ground about 5 cm, and suddenly from that parabola thing, figures of some creature appears.

First, is the tail. Second, the claws came. Third, the body appeared. Fourth, the head moves. Fifth, The eyes flips open

_GRRRRRAAAAAA!_

And there it is, the roars of the two dragons. "M-Ma... Ma..." Laquina stutters. "M-mom..." Kinara's eyes are wide open. "Khu—Khu—Khu—Khu-HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! AT LAST! THERE IT IS! THE LAST ULTIMATE WEAPON! THE LIGHT AND DARK DRAGONS! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

"N-No way..." Laquina stutters, she still can't believe the truth that her mother is there in front of her; can't believe that Kinara had opened the gate; can't believe that Kinara actually manages to control the dragons; can't believe that she actually can't do anything to stop it.

"Now, now... Hikari-san, Yami-kaasan... _Kill that ignorant bitch over there_... Khu khu khu..." Kinara cackles, making Laquina sick of it. But much to her surprise, Masvic stands before her, facing Kinara. Kinara frowned, "What? Are you going to stand against me now?"

Masvic lifts his face up and snaps back, "I've _always_ standing up against you Kinara... I never agreed to you about killing Laquina, haven't I?" Masvic glares at her. "Khuh! So what? It's not like you don't know my intentions after all, right?" Kinara cackles again in a more sickening way.

"Yeah... It's not like that I don't know..." He clenches his fists, "... BUT I DO KNOW! THAT'S WHY IT'LL END HERE KINARA! I WON'T LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER ANYMORE! YOU'VE CURSED HER AND THAT'S ENOUGH! HOW LONG ARE YOU WILLING TO MAKE HER SUFFER, HUH?" Masvic yells at her.

Surprisingly, in the next second Kinara already jump forward towards him, and whispered, "I'm gonna make her suffer in the same time frequent as I suffered..." Her voice cracked. Masvic paused for a while, "... But you suffered all the time... In your life you always suffed..."

"Well that's the point... I'm going to make her suffered _eternaly_... Non-stop~!"

Masvic eyes shot open, _CLASH! _

"Tceh, you dare to attack when I have these?" Kinara shows her tentacles. A bit different from Laquina's; the difference is Laquina's tentacles end with sharp blades, but Kinara's end with some kind of tweezers look-alike thing, and it's pretty sharp.

"Hmph, I guess this will be annoying..." Masvic jumps to the air, followed by Kinara. When they are on mid-air, Kinara suddenly smirks, making him confused. "Khu khu khu... You forgot your true goal aren't you...?"

Masvic raised one of his eyebrow and said, "Huh? What do you—"

_DEG!_

_**N-No way... Sh-shit... **_He looks down, capturing Laquina, _**F-Fuck... L-Laquina... N-NOOO!  
**_

Masvic hastily flies down, trying to snatch Laquina away from whatsoever thing that is trying t target her. Kinara sneers at him and whispers silently but still in a frequent that he can hear, "...You're too late..."

After that, everything are going slowly...

When Masvic is 10 cm away from grabbing her away, the light and the darkness suddenly came and compete again his speed, as if it's saying: 'let's see who can get her first'. Apparently, the Unison Raid magic moves faster than him, and when it is about to hit Laquina...

"...Masvic... I'm afraid..." That's what Laquina says as her last words, why last word? Because after that...

_KA-BHOOM!_

It was close... _Reeeaaalllyyy _close, it was like 5 cm away... But yet, so far. The broken body is now completely broken inside-out. Purple strands of hair flying around the scene. Masvic landed on the ground, making a big '_THUD!' _in that silent room.

The mages who was just fighting against Lisanna and the wooden dolls are stunned by the view before them, even Lucy suddenly snaps out from Kinara's control, either it's her who broke the connections or Kinara just let her go. But the real deal is...

.

.

.

.

The death of the Light Dragon Slayer, Laquina Jaqvuin.

Everyone, every single person in there gasp in shock, well except for Kinara.

Masvic stammers, the thing that makes him shocked even more is Laquina's last word. He knew exactly behind that tough-cold-looking person Laquina, there's the afraid-of-everything-including-believing Laquina.

And her last word, makes him more frustrated. Why? First, He couldn't tell something that he had to tell her from they're little, which is: 'I love you'; second, He could've at least defend her from by staying at her side, but he didn't, instead he use another alternative way which make her hurt; third, her last word said that she's afraid, not that she left something about happiness, she left him her fear.

"No..." Masvic chokes out, looking at the ruins which is burying Laquina's body. "Nooo..." He crawls towards those ruins, digging them up. "Nooo...!" Tears are dropping and started to make a stream out from his eyes. "NOOOOO! LAQUINAAAAA!" He screrams in frustration when he finally got her soul-less body.

Chanting her name over and over again, calling her name, wishing her to come back, wishing that he could turn the time. If he could, he wouldn't left her like he did before. He swear he wouldn't.

"LAAQUUIINNNAAAAAA!" He buried her face on his chest, caressing her soft hair. "NOOOO! Y-YOU HAVEN'T HEARD ABOUT MY ANSWER YET! YOU HAVENT HEARD MY EXPLANATION YET! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU WON'T REST IN PEACE IF YOU HAVEN'T! AND IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT THAT TOO, ANYWAY! B-BUT PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE MEE!"

Screaming, yelling, shrieking, that is all the black-haired boy can do. Keeping the secrets away from the girl, and from hr twin...

Twin...

Twin...

_**Twin...?**_

He suddenly shot a glare at Kinara. He did not say anything until Kinara asked for it, it is also because she is already confused about him."What?" she rises one of her eye-brow.

"...You should've believe me..." Masvic whispers, much to Kinara's hearing.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"All this time... Laquina had been live in fear, fear of losing, fear of love, fear of lies, fear of... _you_..."

Kinara jolts a bit when she heard the last bit. "Khuh! What does that supposed to do with me? I don't care, if she afraid of me, let her be...!" she turns her back against Masvic.

"You didn't know, huh...? Laquina is your twin Kinara..."

Kinara hastily turns at him again whe she heard it. "You should've know it, right? Isn't that why you hated her?" Masvic continues, making Kinara frowns, "... Laquina... Is your dearest and only little twin sister... You guys, are found by Yami-san and Hikari-san... but, because of you guys are twin and Laquina gets the love more than you, you envy her... Am I wrong?"

And that had succesfully made Kinara flinches. "Wh-What are you talking about! Khuh! I won't fell to that kind of tra—"

"It's not a trap, and you know it..." Yep, another succesfull move makes the bad girl flinches again, "Do you even know, how much she loves you, Kinara? How much she cares for you?"

"Wh-What are you—" "Ask for yourself, Kinara... After all, Yami-san and Hikari-san is here.." Masvic shift his head on the two dragons' direction. Kinara hastily turns her gaze on them.

"I-IS IT TRUE?A-ALL OF THE SHIT THAT HE SAID? I-IT'S NOT TRUE, RIGHT! I-IF LAQUINA IS MY TWIN TH-THEN... ALL THIS TIME... THE MEMORIES THAT KEPT POPPING OUT IN MY MIND... A-ABOUT HER..." Kinara stutters. The dragons slightly look away, avoiding her gaze. But that is an enough answer for Kinara.

"... You dare, to kill your own family?"

All eyes are now locked in one and only, Natsu Dragneel.

"...You dare to kill your own twin?" He repeats. "How dare you... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Now, flames are surging around him, ready to strike the killer down, but then...

"D-DAMN IT! YOU DRAGONS, ATTACK HIM ONCE MORE!" She moves her hands again, puppeting the dragons to change their directions, facing Natsu.

"DO IT AGAIN! ULTIMATE UNISON RAID! LIGHT DRAGON'S AND DARK DRAGON'S SCREAM!" Kinara shouts in frustration.

Again, two sparks of magic came and trying to hit its new target's body. Natsu'd jaws dropped open, when he suddenly saw a blond haired figure, standing in front of him—no, scratch that—pushing his body away from that magic, sacirificing herself for shielding him.

Who is it...?

"...L-Lu...cy..." Natsu gasps."...Lucy..." He tries to grab her, but she pulled away, "...Lucy...!" His voice cracks as tears are flowing down, "LUUCCY!"

"Shh Natsu.." she puts a finger on his mouth, causing him shuts his mouth, "Hey, haven't I told you that I love you? I'll do anything for you... So don't die now, be happy! Like you always be, *smiles* be happy with Lisanna when I'm gone, alright? Sayonara(*) Natsu..."

_KA-chink!_

"... Are you forgetting that I am still in here, Kinara? Your own _twin_..."

Laquina, for somewhat reason has succesfully come back from the death, as she lock-down the Unison Raid magic, with her _bare hands_, but sadly the magic has impacted on Lucy a little bit so that she fell unconscious. "Lucy-san, don't go away from Natsu-san anymore, the last time you did it he almost killed himself becauseof it. Kheh.." She cackles.

That is the first time Laquina cackles. _**Wait! Did she just, cackled? And anyway, how come she got up from my lap without me noticing it? **_Masvic frowns. "Pathetic Kina... You are pathetic... I've overcome my fear, when you had succesfully made me dead for a while just then, I saw you guys from up there" She's pointing up, "and I was like: 'I have to go back' And now, here I am!" She smirks.

"Oh! And for your present, your curse had been broken, Kina.. Khe khe khe..." She cackles again. _**I knew it! If she can cackle again, then the curse is broken! **_Masvic smiles widely.

"But... I don't think I can stay like this any longer, because—" "Because your magicpower isn't used to do something this big, right?"

Laquina stares at Kinara. "I understand, Laquina... That's why... You run... Go! Be happy! Fulfill your dreams that I hold, and more importantly... _smile_..." Kinara smiles a true smile from her heart.

Deep down, Kinara knows that she always loved her sis, she just love her that she afraid if she will be left alone. They have the same problem, but they just don't want to communicate to solve it out.

"Wh-What are you trying to do, Kinara?" Natsu asks. Kinara 'humph'-ed and said, "This thing can't be dispelled if I've turned it on, the only thing I can do is, to self-destruct it... Along with myself..." Kinara looked at the dragons. "Yeah, it should be like that, right Mom?" Kinara smiles at the Dark Dragon which is also nods.

"Wh-What? B-but—H-how could you..! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN?" Laquina shouts, gasping because of the exhaustion. "...No... You already have Masvic now... You can be happy with him..." Kinara answers.

"B-But—Kina!" Laquina gasps again when she saw Kinara started the self-destruction. "Run, Qina... I love you..." Kinara smiled, before a white and dark sparks surging around her and that thing. But suddenly, she noticed a white-haired mage trying to escape alongside with her twin. Lisanna.

"Oh~? Nu-uh little girl, you _are coming with me_... I won't let you make my little twin's friends suffers anymore~!" She tangled Lisanna who is shrieking with her tentacles and...

_KA-BHOOM!_

"KINAAARRRAAAAAAAAA!"

A voice cracked out, reaching the name's owner inside the building, making the owner smiled once more, before her body shattered into pieces, disappearing alongside the ruins, to who-knows-where.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FAIRY TAIL 1 MONTH AFTER...**

"Yeaaay~! Cheers!"

Again, in that guild there's a party held. People dancing, singing, and performing. But there are two certain mages that is sitting side-by-side on the table. Just he two of them.

"Lucy..."

"Yeah?"

"You still angry at me?"

The girl paused for a while, and smiled."Of course I'm not, you idiot! Why would I? Pasts are pas you know! No need to remember it...!"

"B-But... The thing that you said—" "I've told you Natsu, there's nothing to be concerned anymore!" She pinched the boy's cheeks making the boy let out a single 'ouch' before she continues, "I don't mind, I know you were trying to protect me back there... and if it's not because of you, I would've not be here right now" She looks around, gazing her beloved guild.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Laquina! Laquina! Please help Lucy! She fell unconscious since the last time she got hit by that magic! Please!"**_

"_**U-Uhmm... Well... How do I put it... She actually can wake up... But, it depends on you Natsu-san~!"**_

"_**What do you mean?" He frowns.**_

"_**Well, you know~ *smirks* *whispering something*"**_

_**Natsu's eyes widened, "Ah~! Okay then! *grabs Lucy* see ya guys I have to make kittens with Lucy! Bye~!"**_

_**The others just jawdropped, befire they screamed:**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID YOU HIM, LAQUINAAAAAA!"**_

"_**Tee-hee~! You see... I told him to make kittens with Lucy-san~! *scratches her head groggily*"**_

"_**PERVEERRT!" They replied in unison, recieving an: "OOEI!" from the girl.**_

_**BACK TO PRESENT...**_

"Hmph! Didn't know you would done it!"

"Hee-hee, of course I do, anyway Luce, last time was amazing, let's do it again~!"

"WHAT? *blush* YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK ME A PART! THE LAST TIME WE DONE IT I CAN BARELY WALK! *trying to get away*"

"Naaahh, you'll be fine, okay Luce? *carrying Lucy* Let's go~!" And there they gone, walking to Lucy's apartment, to do you-know-what in there.

Masvic and Laquina? They found a small house to rent, close to Gray's and Juvia's house, and they live together since that on.

Romeo and Wendy? They're on relationship right now, even though they're too young for those kind of thing, but you do know what they hae done, right? So they just need to wait 5 yearsto do that again.

Gajeel and Levy? Levy is apparently engaged with Gajeel, but he said he'll wait another 2 years for Levy to grow up and he'll be marrying her.

Lisanna? Well, she's dead.

And that is just the beginning of a whole new story..

~**FIN~**

**Now! What do you think! Omygosh I finally finish it! KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, next time I will be making a Fairy Tail vampire story, so keep watching, ne?**

**See ya!**


	10. Epilogue

Hey guys, this is just a little chatty chatty session.

Couples of things:

DO NOT READ THE 'Possesed Natsu Separated Story' IF YOU _**HAVEN'T READ THE **_'Possesed: Natsu' 'coz I don't want people to blame me all about the 'Wendy and Romeo is too small and they're still kids' things.

For you who don't know, THERE IS A SEQUEL ON THIS STORY THAT IS CALLED Possesed Natsu Separate Story, which contains the lemon part that I don't show in Possesed: Natsu story.

There's going to be a fanfict called: A Vampire Story which is Fairy Tail, and the pairings will be NatsuxLucy GrayxJuvia RomeoxWendy GajeelxLevy and LokixAries. **NOTE: ROMEO IS **_**17 **_**IN THERE, SO WHETHER THE FICT. CONTAINS LEMON OR NOT IS UP TO ME!**

Oh, the fict **A Vampire Story** will be **rated M.**

Well, that's it for now guys! So see ya!


End file.
